High School DxD: The Dragon Slayer
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Terra Tachikaze was just a simple wonderer. He kept wandering on, in search for his father, who is a dragon. While he was on his search, a weird hole in the sky appeared out of nowhere and has begun sucking up everything. Much to this surprise, what he found on the other side of a hole was something completely new. (Fairy Tail Elements)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Dxd or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Hey guys! Keybladewielder97 here with a new story that I've managed to create. **

**I just watched some Fairy Tail not too long ago, and I had a strong urge to create a story with a Dragon Slayer in it. And then I was in the DxD mood. So I've decided to take the best of both worlds, and combine it into this!**

**No, this is not really a crossover, since I'm not using any characters from Fairy Tail and putting them into the Dxd Universe. Instead, I chose an OC with a Fairy Tail background, and put into the world of DxD. So I guess this is considered a slight crossover, but not that much. Mostly powers and stuff like that.**

**And without further ado, let's start this story!**

* * *

><p>(Land of Fiore)<p>

**Play - Fairy Tail OST - Busy Street**

In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small and peaceful nation of 17 million. It is a place filled with magic. Found in every home, and bought in marketplaces. For most, magic is merely a tool used for everyday life. For some, magic is an art, and devoted their lives to this practice...

And there are a selected few, who practice, train, and hone a particular set of skills at a very young age. The methods of learning this also comes around once in a lifetime.

And now, we focus on a young man as he casually strolled through the forest alone, while humming a tune. He had shoulder length light brunette hair, and was spiked at the end. He wore a light brown sleeveless hoodie, and blue cargo pants.

This teen is known as Terra Tachikaze, a young man who is at the age of 17.

As he kept walking, he look around his surroundings, and took a deep breath of fresh air, and gave a large exhale.

"Ah nature...it's sure is good to breath such good air..." the teen said, and then gave a tired sigh.

"Aw geez...the search for my old man is sure a long one. How long has it been since I last saw him? Oh yeah, about a few years ago. The old man just decided to just up and leave without a reason. But now that I mention it, it's more like old dragon. Could've at least told me before he left. Now I'm just wandering all over this place in search for him, and have him tell me the reason why he left me. Then I'll stop searching and enjoy life. But while searching, might as well enjoy life while wondering around. Best way to make fun. But..." Terra said, temporarily stopping his rant, and went into a thoughtful look.

"*Sigh*...this search is hard. Yet, at the same time, I'm having fun going off and adventuring.. Ah, the perks of a wonderer..." Terra said. He was about to continue walking, but something surprising happened.

**Play - Fairy Tail OST - Creeping Shadows**

The atmosphere had a 180 complete turn, and changed into something entirely different.

What he sense was something else.

"...Well what do we have here...?" he asked himself, and looked up to the sky. He then noticed something...that you don't see everyday.

"Hm?" Terra merely sounded through his mouth.

The sky suddenly became dark, and ominous clouds suddenly filled the air. It then took shape of a menacing hole, and this hole began pulsating with power. It was then it began sucking up the very ground Terra was on. He looked around him, and gave his surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

Now this was something new...

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

In another place, in another space, in another room - were people bustling around as they worked on something that seemed important. It was then a man spoke up from looking at screen.

"Sir!" shouted a man's voice

"What is it?" responded the man's superior.

"There seems to be an error within out system! We're not receiving energy directly to us! Rather, the output is somewhere else! Somewhere that we don't know!" the man told him.

"Well fix it! We need that magic, otherwise we'll jeopardize this land! Now get to it!" shouted out the man's voice.

"Y-Yes sir!" the man stuttered, and hurriedly tried to fix it, otherwise he'll get the boot.

* * *

><p>(Fiore)<p>

Terra blinked as he saw the land around him began to float up into the air and into the sky. So...there is apparently a hole up in the sky, sucking up everything around him, with the exception of him, who just stood there just damn fine.

...This is strange.

Terra continued to look around his surroundings, as he watched the earth around him being taken into the hole in the sky.

"Hmm..." Terra thought, while staring at the hole in the sky. He then decided.

"Welp, maybe this is a clue to finding my old man." Terra said with a smile. "Maybe I can find him if I go through here!"

Terra then bent to his knees, and then jumped into the air with amazing strength, leaving a small crater as he jumped.

"Yosh! Time to go and see the beyond!" Terra said, as he hopped along the debris that was flying into the air. He got closer to the hole.

"Whoo! Later Fiore, cause Terra is taking a trip!" Terra gives a fun shout as he entered the hole.

It was at that moment, Terra Tachikaze is now gone from the face of Earthland, forever leaving that please and reaching for a new land.

**End OST**

* * *

><p>(Occult Research Club)<p>

**Play - Persona 4 OST - Signs of Love**

Here we are, now on the planet Earth...

This is the place where everything is pretty much normal. Nothing isn't that special about it, except for their modern technology and their understanding of the world. But that's only the crust of the bread. No. What this world has is the supernatural. The supernatural such as Angels and Devils, and all other types of myological folklore and religions. They all exist. And they remain hidden within the world's eyes.

And speaking of remaining hidden from the world's eyes, we now take place at a certain place where it is certainly hidden from normal eyes, and witnessed through someone else's.

And that point of view is none other then the Devil, Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory was a Devil, who was birthed from the Gremory clan, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. She was also beautiful, and known for her crimson hair. The long flowing hair. Her figure also complimented her hair and her facial features. Yes, she was the epitome of good looks.

And right now, she was sitting in the Occult Research Club room, as she silently witnessed her newest Pawn that has been inducted into her Peerage: Issei Hyoudou.

She'll be quite honest. Issei is quite the special case. And by special case, she meant a really special one.

Issei Hyoudou, is in no doubt, a highly perverted teenager, and his excessive love for oppai. He is also quite known for his excessive reactions...75% of the time. The other percent is just ogling over the female body.

This boy is, in no doubt, the lecher and bane of all women's existence.

...It's quite sad and pitiful to see a teen of this generation like this. It really is.

And now, we focus on the current time right now.

As of right now, Rias just bluntly told Issei that he is now a Devil. As expected, he started going into disbelief and freaking out at this very fact. All Rias could do was just stare at Issei who was freaking out that he was a Devil now. She just sat there silently, and she was wondering on how to deal with his reaction now. The rest of the Peerage members just gave neutral stares at the newly reincarnated Devil.

Before they could so anything, another voice could be heard.

Something totally unexpected.

"HOOOOLLLLYYYY CRAAAAAAAAPPPP!" shouted out an unknown voice.

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

**Play: One Piece OST - Message from Uunam**

As if the universe (I'm not saying heavens because they're Devils) decided to mess with them, someone just crashed through the roof and onto their coffee table. A lot of smoke and dust clouds were made all over the place. Everyone became surprised at this, and had to shield themselves from the slight wind and dust that kicked into their face. As they did, they were immediately alerted at this new presence, and went on guard.

With the exception of Issei, who just sat there like a dumbass while gawking at his direction. They then heard a voice.

"Ow...maybe it wasn't a good idea to jump into a hole in the sky. Because apparently, a hole in the sky will drop you. No, wait, that doesn't make any sense..." said the voice, which appeared to be male. Everyone then noticed a figure in the clouds, and the dust soon cleared, and had a clear view of the man.

He was around their age, and just stood there while rubbing his head as he stood up from the crash site. He then patted the dust off himself.

"Welp, jumping into a hole in the sky was definitely something that I...actually, I never expected it and never thought I would do. Guess I'll go with it, and in and take out of my bucket list then." Terra said, while having an amusing moment to himself. He then noticed his surroundings. He blinked at the people around him, and looked at the setting he was in. He then looked at the roof and the mess he created.

Terra gave an awkward laugh at this.

"Ahahaha...Um...sorry?" Terra apoligized lamely while having an embarrassed smile etched onto his facial feature. Everyone just sweatdropped at his apology, while Issei kept gawking at him.

Rias stayed silent, and eyed the new uninvited guest in her room. The Peerage members stayed silent while keeping an eye on him. They were cautioned by this man's appearance.

Rias was the first to speak up.

"Oh, don't worry about the damages. They can be easily repaired..." Rias said, which was true. She can call in some help and have them repair the place in a snap. "But more importantly...who are you? And what are you doing here?" Rias questioned.

Terra blinked at her questions, and simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, um, sorry about popping out of nowhere like that. That was completely unintentional. As for who I am, the name is Terra Tachikaze. I'm just a wonderer and adventurer. And as for me being here...I'm not really sure. Like I said before, this was completely unintentional..." Terra told her honestly. Rias narrowed her eyes at his answer, and decided to use a hypnotizing spell to make him tell the truth.

However, Terra sense the magic that was coming from him, and merely shook it off.

"You know, using a spell to get me to tell you the truth will just make things harder, longer, and complicated, right?" Terra told her, which completely surprised her. Her eye's widened at this, and then narrowed once more.

"So you've managed to shake off my spell. Who are you? I can't sense that you're a Fallen Angel or other species." Rias questioned once more. Terra looked at her confused.

"Fallen Angel? Other species? I...really don't know what you're talking about, but I'm simply human." Terra told her, which made the other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You're a human!?" Rias said to him surprised. Terra blinked at her, and gave her a confused look.

"I am. Why do you seem so surprised by this? I mean, aren't you human as well?" Terra asked. Rias shook her head.

"No. I am not a human. But let me introduce myself to you. My name is Rias Gremory, a Devil." Rias introduced herself, as she stood up proudly and displayed her Devil wings on her back.

Terra blinked in surprise at his, seeing this, and saw the others unfurled their wings as well.

"Huh...that's something you don't see everyday..." Terra commented. Issei took this reaction hard.

"EH!? How can react to this so calmly! They just revealed themselves as Devils! And you're just going with this!?" Issei loudly asked. Terra gave Issei a glance.

"...Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Terra told him, to which caused Issei to fault to the ground. He then turned to the others.

"Well, since I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well start explaining my situation." Terra said as he prepared to tell them what happened.

* * *

><p>(Moments Later)<p>

Terra told them everything. He told them how he got here, and how he found himself in this place. He especially have to explain to them about the Land of Fiore, because apparently, they were confused on what he told them. So he had to explain about the whole thing.

Meanwhile, the others were completely surprised that their new guest, now known as Terra, just crossed dimensions and arrived at this place. They also explained the Three Factions and the supernatural world, as well as this current world.

And so, we reach the end of this conversation...

"Huh...so I'm in a completely new dimension. That's...something I find completely surprising." Terra said, despite his town sounding so simple. The others just sweatdropped on how he processed this. His reactions are completely opposite to Issei's reactions: just simple and calm.

"Aren't you worried that you might not return back to your homeland?" a black haired girl known as Akeno asked. Terra just waved it off.

"Meh. If I came into this world, then there must be a way out, so I'm not in a rush." Terra told her. "Who knows? I might find my old man here..."

"Your father? Are you searching for him right now?" Rias asked with a curious face.

"Yeah, I'm currently searching for my old man. He is about as big as a mansion, tall as a hill, has these claws that can tears this building apart..." Terra described and listed, while the others looked at him with confusion and disbelief. As he finished his description, Koneko was the first to speak up.

"...You're father sounds like a dragon." Koneko bluntly stated. Terra nodded at her.

"It's because he is." Terra told her without any beat.

Silence filled the whole room as he told them that.

"...WHAT!?" were all the reactions, as they all looked at him with surprised reactions.

"Wait, so your father is a dragon!?" Rias asked him completely surprised. Terra nodded at her.

"Un. I've told others that my father was a dragon, but they didn't believe me. But somehow, my gut is telling me that you ain't lying, like you've seen Dragons before..." Terra told her.

"Well, I never met one. But Dragons actually exist, and they can be found in the right locations." Rias informed him, and then shook her head. "But never mind that. You mean to tell me that your father is a dragon? Does that mean you're a dragon as well, but in humanoid form?" Rias asked in disbelief. Terra shook his head at her.

"Like I said before, I'm human. The old man and I aren't even biologically related. He more or less took me in like a son." Terra told her, which caused others to sigh in relief. They weren't sure if they were able to handle a humanoid dragon.

"Oh, I see. Well that makes sense." Rias said, as she calmed herself down. She thought that Terra was like Ophis, a Dragon that is humanoid and can shape shift.

"Yeah. And since I entered this world, I might have a chance of finding my old man here. So I guess I'll use this chance to find him." Terra told her, as he stood up from his seat.

"Well, thanks for giving me info about this world. And again, sorry for crashing your roof." Terra said, as he stood up and was about to leave. However, Rias hurriedly stood up from her chair.

"Wait, Tachikaze-san!" Rias called out to him, which caused Terra to stop and turn to her.

"Yes? Something you need?" Terra asked. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes. Terra Tachikaze, I want you to join my Peerage." Rias asked with confidence. There is no way she'll let this opportunity pass, with him being raised by a Dragon. He must be strong!

"Hm?" was Terra's confused response. "Join your peerage? Why?" Terra asked with curiosity.

"If you join my Peerage, you'll be able to have access to the Underworld Archives, which as information to a lot of things. Even Dragons. However, you'll have to work your way up the ranks in order to get to it. So I offer you this chance to join my peerage, and possibly search for your father." Rias said to him, confident that he'll accept.

Boy, was she wrong.

Terra blinked at her for a few moments, and immdeatly responded.

"Nah. I'm good." Terra told her with a simple smile while rejecting her offer. The other had their eyes widened in surprise and shock at his rejection.

"W-What!? But why?" Rias asked, distraught and highly confused by this rejection.

"Eh, I'll be honest. I'm not the type of guy to be tied down in a single spot. I'd rather go off and explore. And to be clear with you, you're not the only one who tried to recruit. Multiple Guilds tried that...many times." Terra told her. "But I appreciate the offer though!" Terra said, wanting to turn the offer down as politely as possible. Rias looked at him with doubt.

"Are you sure? Like I said before, we Devils have the info..." Rias said, but was cut off by Terra.

"Hey, I'm going to have to find information in any way. So I'll find it my own way. And that's exploring!" Terra said to her. It was then Akeno stepped up and tried to help.

"Ara ara. Are you sure. We could make it your while..." Akeno said to him in a seductive tone. Issei immediately had a nosebleed at hearing and seeing her like this, while cursing Terra for having Akeno trying to seduce him.

However, Terra simply smiled at her, not being affecter by her charms at all.

"Nah, I'm good! Later!" Terra said, as he walked out of the room and towards the exit out of the building. Akeno blinked at his immunity to her charm, and pouted a bit.

"Aww...I thought I could lure him to us like that..." Akeno pouted at that. Rias looked at her friend.

"It's a shame that we couldn't recruit him now. But I'm sure I'll find a way..." Rias said, as she tried to think up of ways to recruit Terra.

**End OST**

* * *

><p>(The Park)<p>

After he left the building, he soon explored the new world that is introduced to him. And he was completely surprised by this. This whole city was different to the ones he visited. The houses and stores were different. There were rather large buildings that dwarfed some he visited. And most of all, he couldn't see any display of magic anywhere.

"Huh...so this world truly doesn't know magic, except for those who are in the supernatural world..." Terra said, as he kept walking. He soon found himself in a park. As he did, his stomach growled in hunger, to which made him clutch his stomach with his hand.

"Man, I'm hungry. I'm sure with my Jewels, I can-" Terra said, but his eyes widened in realization. "Wait...does this place even accept Jewels?" Terra asked himself, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap...I forgot this world's currency is different to mine..." Terra said, as his stomach growled. It made him whine as the hunger got to him. Terra then blinked, and then lowered his hand to the ground, and felt it with his hand. He frowned when he touched it.

"This is not even pure natural earth. This is concrete, which is man made. And this road's material is completely inedible for me..." Terra commented. He then looked around "...Wonder if there are any mountains around here..."

As he did look around, a voice spoke up from somewhere.

"Oh? What are you doing out here at this time of hour?" a feminine voice said. Terra blinked, and turned to the women who spoke to him.

She had long black hair down to her hips and had violet eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black, black straps of leather wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

One might become easily flustered at this appearance, but Terra was an exception.

All Terra did was simply blinking at her current attire. Not even a blush or nosebleed crept up to him. Instead, he chose some other action.

"Hey, um, I don't mind to be rude, but aren't you feeling cold with your current attire right now?" Terra asked, pointing out the revealing outfit that she wore. Raynare looked at him with slight surprise, seeing that his reaction wasn't much with her attire. She didn't really care on what she wore, but she always enjoyed the reactions of seeing other males seeing her like this. She gave a small smile at him.

**Play - Kingdom Hearts OST - Rowdy Rumble**

"Oh, I wouldn't really care about that. Though, could you do one thing for me?" she asked him.

"Um...what?" Terra asked, being confused by this.

"Please die for me." was all she said, and produced a spear of light into her hands and threw it. She expected this to be an easy kill, and smirked at seeing the spear coming to him. However, it fell on what terra did.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon.**" was all Terra said, as he encased his hand in hard stone. He then back handed the spear, which caused it to shatter into pieces. Her eye's widened in surprise, seeing her spear easily destroyed.

"Um, sorry. Dying isn't kind of not on my to-do list. Rain-check maybe? Like, if I get old and stuff?" Terra said to her, unfazed by her attack. Raynare broke out of her surprise, and glowered at him.

"What!? How can you deflect my spear!? You're nothing but a mere human! And you dare defy me and my command!" she screeched at him. Terra simply picked his ear with his pinky.

"Well, sorry, but I'm afraid you can't get everything your way. Even for me. Still, I won't just die just like that. Like I said, I can die when I grow old-" Terra told her once more, but this continued to agitate her.

"No! Die now you pathetic human!" Raynare screeched as she threw her spear, this time with more power. Terra just sighed at her, and simply side stepped her spear.

"Geez, and I just wanted to make things easier..." Terra said. "Oh well..."

Terra then raised his foot into the air, and stomped his foot onto the ground. "**Earth Dragon's Pillar" **was all he said. His foot stomped onto the ground, and it caused the very ground on him to produce a cylinder of earth to shoot out of the ground, and slam into Raynare's stomach..

"GAH!" was Raynare's painful scream, though much couldn't get out with the air knocked out of her. She was soon sent flying into a tree, and crashed into it. She soon slumped onto the ground, while she struggled to stand up as she writhed in pain

Terra just gave a sigh another tired sigh at her.

"*Sigh*...You know, I just wanted a peaceful entrance into this place. But apparently, people are either trying to recruit or kill me. Just like Guilds and Dark Guilds. Though, Dark Guilds don't get off so easily." Terra said to himself.

"And now, I just wanted to walk out of here without any sort of problems, but you chose to make it. So...yeah." Terra said to her. He then realized something.

"Oh, I just realized it. You're a Fallen Angel. And I just noticed that by now. Huh..." Terra said, taking his own awareness into account calmly. The Fallen Angel, who was still sitting on the ground, had her eye's widened at his statement.

"You just realized that now!?" she shouted out to him. Terra nodded at her, while he scratched his head.

"Yeah. I've been told about you. About how Fallen Angels are in an organization called the Grigori. Gotta say, that is a rather large organization, considering it has your entire race in it." Terra said to her. He then realized something.

"Hey, I've just noticed something. Is there any reason why you want to kill me? Cause I don't remember pissing you off." Terra said to her. She simply glared at him.

"I won't tell you anything, you trash! And how dare you tell me what to do!" Raynare said to him angrily. Terra blinked at her, and looked at the situation they were in right now.

"Lady, are you even looking at the situation you're in right now? Cause I'm standing, and you're sitting on the ground in pain. I'm not really sure about this, but I'm pretty damn sure that the one who is standing can make the decisions...or so I've heard." Terra said to her. She glared at him with pure intent to kill him.

"You little...!" she cursed at him. However, another voice entered the scene.

"Hahaha! He got your ass good there Raynare!" shouted out voice. Terra blinked, and turned his head to the source of the voice. There was another Fallen Angel, but her attire is different. She had blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which was black and had white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Terra simply blinked, seeing this new appearance, and turned to the girl now known as Raynare.

"Friend of yours?" Terra simply asked. Raynare's eyes simply widened at seeing her fellow Fallen Angel appear.

"Yes! Mittelt! Kill him! Kill him for his insolence!" Raynare screeched, as she managed to stand up. Mittelt simply made an annoyed face at her.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, drama queen." Mittelt said to her in an annoyed tone. She soon produced a spear of light, which was in different shape and color. It was light pink, and the design was more sleek and thinner. She then charged in on him, with spear in hand.

"Sorry, but I don't really hold anything against you. But if I don't listen to Raynare here, she'll just bitch at me." Mittelt told him as she closed in.

"Hey!" Rayanre yelled out to her.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillar**" was all Terra said, as he stomped his foot into the ground, and caused her to comically crash into the pillar.

"Ah!" Mittelt shouted out in panic and surprise as she crashed into the pillar, and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." Mittelt moaned in pain, as she rubbed her cheek. As Mittelt did, and Terra just standing there watching her sit on the ground, Raynare took the opportunity and produced a **Spear of Light **in hand.

"Die!" Raynare shouted out, as she attempted to stab him straight in the back. However, all Terra did was just stomp his foot into the ground once more, causing an earth pillar to pop out of the ground and slam into Raynare once more, knocking the air out of here once more. She was then sent flying towards Mittelt, who managed to recover herself. She then saw Raynare falling towards her, and simply side stepped as Raynare fell towards the ground.

As Raynare thudded onto the ground, Terra looked at them with the same plain expression.

"You know, attacking someone on from behind is not really considered a fair thing to do, and considered cowardly." Terra simply said to her. Raynare shakily stood up from the ground, and simply glared at Terra with a lot of hatred. If looks could kill, he was about to be killed 5 times over, and then turned back into the grave.

"You...! You!" Raynare shouted out with rage, with her face forming to a sickly rage. She gave a growl at him.

"Next time we meet, this will be different! With your head underneath my foot!" Raynare shouted out, as she threw her spear in front of Terra, causing the spear to explode, causing smoke to envelop the area. Terra simply raised his arm to shield himself from dust and wind. As soon as it stopped, he soon found that they weren't there anymore.

It looks like the fight was over. Terra looked around his surroundings once more, and couldn't find anyone else there.

"...Well...that happend..." Terra said, completely not bothered by the fact that there was attempted murder on him. He the gave a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...Might as well get accustomed to this world..." Terra said, as he walked off into the night, and trying to adjust to this new world that he know explores.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap to this chapter! And the beginning of something new!<strong>

**Terra now met the DxD cast, and fought the two Fallen Angels in a One-Sided battle. What a wonderful way to start of an adventure in the DxD universe.**

**Also, he actually held back in the fight, and truly didn't fight with his true strength. The power he used was only the small tip of the iceberg.**

**...**

**Terra's OC Profile:**

**Name: Terra Tachikaze**

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: Straight **

**Likes: A lot of Food, Earth, and Exploring/Adventuring**

**Dislikes: Transportation, bitter food, and pointless killing**

**Personality: Doesn't take things too seriously, but acts serious when the time calls for it; Calm; Mild tempered; Gluttony; a bit insensitive (mostly to trivial problems); non-perverted; sometimes analytical in some situations.**

**Skills: Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and possibly a second set of magic (minor)**

**Power level: S-Class Mage, or High-Class Devil Strength (Currently in this chapter. Might power up later on in the story)**

**Backround:**

**Originating from the Land of Fiore (Fairy Tail), he was taken in by the Earth Dragon of Earthland. Trained and raised under the Dragon, he has learnt Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, a rather powerful form of Earth Magic. But soon, like most dragon slayers, his Dragon, who was like a father to him, has up and left him completely alone. He wondered why he left him alone, saddened by this fact. But he soon wiped away his tears, and soon geared up and was ready to explore Fiore and find his father, and find out why he left him.**

**The Pairings:**

**I'm still thinking about it. Since he entered the DxD universe, then it means he'll get an eventual harem.**

**Spell List:**

**Earth Dragon's Pillar - Terra simply stomps his foot into the ground, and produces a pillar of earth to impact with the opponent. Though, the spell he used in the fight against Raynare was only a small about of power he put into it. He can actually make it bigger.**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon - Terra encases his hands and fore arm with earth, or hard stone. Due to his magic, the earth that he makes is as hard as steel, which makes it hard to break. Also add to the fact that Terra can pump in more power into the earth, making it more harder than steel.**

**...**

**Tell me what you think of this story! If you don't like it, I'll stop. If you like it, then I'll continue!**

**Please Review and No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Wow...just one chapter, and I already have 10 reviews, 7 Favorites, and 12 Follows. I didn't think this idea would turn out so appealing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Play: Log Horizon OST - Akiba no Machi<strong>

It's been days since he entered this world. He has to admit, the customs of this world is rather interesting.

First, the technology here is really really interesting. Unlike relying on lacrimas, all you needed was couplex steel, wires, and electricity or heat. Second, the food here was very innovative. They had rather simple dishes, while some seemed really interesting and unique, while some were just gourmet. Earthland had some pretty good food, but this world definitely takes the cake when it comes to creating innovative dishes.

This world was half and half when it came to nature and urban designs. Some parts of Kuoh he visited were highly urban, which made it look really interesting, while there were some paths to the forests near Kuoh. So it was rather nice to see nature at its finest.

He was also relieved to find mountains nearby Kuoh. He was starving, and as soon as he spotted the earth materials all around him, he immediately went chomping away at the rocks, stones, and minerals. He'll admit, the diet is rather strange, but being trained to be an Earth Dragon Slayer has given him the ability to consume upon earthly materials. Plus, he was starving. So he won't complain on what he ate.

After finding the major hotspots of finding food to eat (if he can call earth food, but who was he to judge?), he decided that he needed money in order to survive in this world. First thing he decided was to search for a place where they set up mission for you to take. But then he reminded himself that this was not Earthland, and had to find a different way to get money.

So he resorted to magic. Being an Earth Dragon Slayer, earth was his domain. So being an elemental user of earth has allowed him to dive underground, and dig for minerals that he could possibly sell. He found ores of gold, copper, and once and a while, small diamonds. He soon popped up from the ground like a whack-a-mole, while grinning that this has secured him some money. So after selling it, his money was no longer an issue.

Now he had some currency to survive in this world, though only to find some basic travel material that he needed. Everything else is just impractical to what he was currently doing.

And speaking of what he was currently doing, he was currently walking through town, taking in the sights. As he did, he was lost in his own thoughts.

'It's been a few days since I arrived, huh? And during these past few days, I had to adjust here. It was a rather interesting and fun experience, I'll admit.' Terra thought. He could still remember a few things that have happened for the past days...

* * *

><p>(Memory 1)<p>

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Konoha Peace**

_Terra was simply at a fast-food restaurant, having a set of 10 jumbo cheeseburgers with a side of 10 large fries. This really surprised the males to see that such a man could eat so much, yet have an impressive physique at the same time. All the males silently cheered on Terra to keep eating. Meanwhile, the females watched in complete disbelief to see such a guy eat so much, yet they blushed a little when they saw his well muscled arms through his sleeveless hoodie. He also didn't hear that he looked kind of cute._

_As Terra munched through his food, he then noticed another presence in front of him. He looked up, and saw a familiar girl in front of him._

_"Akeno?" Terra said, as he recognized her. Akeno gave a smile at him._

_"Ara ara, you sure have a lot on your plate." Akeno commented, as she looked at Terra's plate of food. Terra swallowed his burger piece in his mouth. He gave a low chuckle at her._

_"I sure do. It's enough to just last me till dinner time. Hopefully." Terra said, as he reached for the fries and started chewing on it. Akeno gave him a slightly perplexed expression._

_"Last you till dinner time? My my, it seems our little dragon does have an appetite like a dragon." Akeno commented. Terra wasn't really fazed by that comment._

_"Considering that you were raised by one, your appetite does grow somewhat." Terra said simply, as he reached for the 5th burger. _

_"I see..." Akeno said. She then decided to bring up another topic._

_"Have you reconsidered on Buchou's offer? You know, joining her peerage?" Akeno asked with a curious tone. Terra swallowed his food, and shook his head at her._

_"Nah, I'm not really interested." Terra simply told her. Akeno gave a confused look at him._

_"But why? You might have the opportunity to search and reunite with your father. Why choose to go through such a difficult path of finding him in your own way?" Akeno asked._

_"I never said I wanted to reunite with him." Terra responded, which surprised Akeno. "The reason why I'm searching for him is because I want to know the reason why he left in the first place. No matter what answer he'll give me, I'll simply move on with life. It's as simple as that." Terra answered. "Oh, and as for the second question, it's because I want to. It's really no fun in taking the easy way to find him. I'd rather have a bit of challenge in my hands to find him. It makes this experience more rewarding." Terra answered her. _

_Akeno stayed silent at him, as she stared at him with slight surprise. She always thought that he had other reasons why he chose to choose this path, but his reasons surprised her. It truly is. She then gave a small smile at him._

_"Well, if you did try to find your father in your own path, then all I could do is wish you luck." Akeno said to him. Terra nodded in thanks to her._

_"Thanks. I appreciate that." Terra said to her, and then stood up from the table. "Well, that was a good meal. It was nice meeting you, Akeno."_

_And with that, he left the building. Akeno watched him leave, and she stood up and left as well. As she did, she then realized something._

_"Wait...how fast did he finish that meal?" Akeno asked herself._

* * *

><p>(Memory 2)<p>

_Terra hummed a travel tune as he traveled through a nice scenery outside of Kuoh. He walked through a forest path, while the night sky illuminate the moonlight, which was bright enough to make him see where he is going. He then stopped, and__ he took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled._

_"Ah..." Terra said, enjoying the nice and cool air around him. "This feels nice. As much as it's nice to have fun in a town, it's nice to get outside the city and get some real clean air." _

_As he enjoyed the peaceful settings that he was in, his nose then twitched when something familiar hits his nose. Upon realizing what it is, he then gave a tired sigh._

_**Play: One Piece OST: Ussopu! It's Dangerous!**  
><em>

_"You know, this is like the...4th time that you've tried to kill me. Can you please just stop? It's kind of pointless to continue this." Terra said, while turning his head towards a certain direction. A familiar figure stepped out of from the shadows, and she glared at him._

_"Shut it." Raynare hissed at him with venom. "This time, I will kill you. No one gets away with humiliating me. Especially a human!" Raynare shouted out as she produced a **Spear of Light **within her hands. Well, one in each hand._

_Terra just gave another sigh at this. "It is simply because of a grudge? It that it? Because holding a grudge against a person isn't really healthy for the mind and body, you know?" _

_"Shut up and die!" Raynare angrily shouted, as she threw her spears at him. Terra just gave another sigh._

_"Give me a break..." Terra groaned out. He then stomped his foot into the ground._

_"**Earth Dragon's** **Pillar.**" Terra said, as he stomped the ground, and had a pillar of earth appear from him sideways and blocked the two incoming spears. As it did, Raynare was above him._

_"Hah! You're guard is down!" Raynare smirked as she tried to plunge her **Spear of Light **into his skull. As she did, Terra gave another tired sigh._

_"**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms**." was all Terra said, and two arms made of earth popped out of the ground and stopped Raynare in her tracks. The first arm crushed the spear, while the other grabbed onto her leg._

_"Later." was all Terra said, as the arm the grabbed onto Raynare began spinning her around, and then threw her in some random direction. In that random direction, she was thrown at high speeds, until she disappeared into the sky. And like an anime, there was a twinkle in the sky._

_Terra stared at the direction she threw her for a few moments, and then gave a tired sigh._

_"Well...that happend." was all Terra said to himself. It was then another voice popped up._

_"...And that's her 4th defeat at your hands. Geez, when is this going to end~?" whined a familiar voice. Terra blinked, and turned his head to see someone familiar sitting there with her hands underneath her face. She had a bored look on her face._

_"Hello to you to, Mittelt." Terra casually greeted._

_"Hey." was all she said, as she looked at the direction where Raynare was thrown. She gave a hum of thought._

_"Let's see. First was a pillar to her stomach. Second time was burying her in earth rubble. Then the third was leaving her restricted with those arms made of earth. Then this." Mittlet commented. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow._

_"I see..." Terra said. "...So do I have to expect an attack from you to, or...?" _

_Mittlet shook his head at him._

_"After the 2nd time you get easily defeated by someone who is clearly stronger than you, then it's just a waste of time to just keep fighting." Mittlet told him without any care. "After all, you keep owning her. And she's our leader. So yeah...I'm not that stupid." Mittlet told him. __She then leaped from the branch and started flying away._

_"Later. I'll be here next time to see Raynare get her ass kicked by you. It's hilarious and entertaining." Mittlet said as she flew away._

_"Goodbye to you to, Mittelt." Terra waved a goodbye gesture. As soon as he saw her gone, he just went on with his nightly walks._

**_END OST_**

* * *

><p><strong>Play: Soul Eater OST - So Scandalous<strong>

After going through a couple of memories, he then thought of something.

'I better start planning to set out and explore this world. Problem is, I need to gather up the traveling materials if I need to survive in this world.' Terra thought. It was then his stomach started to growl from hunger once more.

"But first, to get some lunch." Terra said to himself, and looked around to find a restaurant that he can eat at. Luckily for him, he conveniently found an ice cream shop nearby.

'Well, technically an ice cream shop isn't lunch. But I'm having a sweet tooth right now.' Terra thought, as he walked closer to the store. As he did, something was caught in the corner of his eye.

He slightly turned his head, and saw a rather familiar person sitting there while eating a sunday in front of her. It was the girl named Mittelt, a rather familiar acquaintance. Or just a distant friend, if he might dare say that. Huh, so even the bad guys want some ice cream, huh?

Terra simply blinked at this, and shrugged. It's not like they were going to fight anyway, since they're here in broad daylight. Terra walked into the store, and went up to the counter. The waiter greeted him.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" The waiter told him.

"I'll just have an banana sundae." Terra told her. The waiter nodded at him.

"Alright. That'll be three dollars (**A/N: **I know it's yen in Japan, but currency is too complicated for me to understand, despite me being Asian descent ironically)." The waiter told him. Terra simply fished out three dollars from his pocket and placed it on the counter, while the waiter took it and soon went to set up his order. In a few moments, she came back and handed him his sunade.

"Have a nice day!" the waiter told him, with the usual thank you that any typical waiter would say.

"Thank you." Terra said to her, and carried his sundae. He walked to the table the she was sitting at, and then sat across her.

"It this seat taken?" Terra asked, as he watched her busy eating her sunday. As soon as she heard a voice, she turned her head up toward him and was about to say her response. She then saw Terra, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.

"Hey. What a surprise to see you here." Mittelt said to him.

"Same to you." Terra said to her, as he being digging into his ice cream. "I certainly didn't expect that you had a sweet tooth."

Mittelt shrugged at him. "Even we Fallen Angels have a sweet tooth like you humans." It was then she sighed. "Besides, I need the sugar. Work has gotten hectic in the past."

"Really now?" Terra said to her. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah, it has." Mittelt it has. She then gave a nonchalant shrug at this, and just went back to eating her ice cream, as did Terra. He then had a question pop up in his head.

"Hey, do you mind telling me why you're even here in this town to being with?" Terra asked. Mittelt stopped eating her ice cream, and then gave him glance. She stayed silent, as if she was pondering whether or not she should tell him. She then decided.

"Eh, I might as well tell you." Mittlet said. She then gave a mischievous smirk. "Who knows? I might just screw over Raynare with this. And I think I'll love to see the reaction on her face." Mittelt said with a glint in her eye.

Terra gave a raised eyebrow. "You're giving me information...just to screw over your comrade?" Terra pointed out. "Aren't you and her friends?"

Mittelt gave a scoff at him. "Please. She has this holier-than-thou attitude with people lower and weaker than her, and acts as a big kiss up to people superior than her. It's really irritating to see and get that kind of treatment from her." Mittelt said, and then looked at her sundae. "And call it women's intuition, but I have a huge feeling this operation is going to fail."

"Operation?" Terra asked. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Weeks ago, Azazel-sama, our leader, had given us orders to keep watch over a boy named Issei Hyoudou, due to him having a Sacred Gear that he might potentially have." Mittlet told him. Terra gave a raised eyebrow of surprise.

"Issei?" Terra said. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah, that perverted boy. Judging by your tone, it seems like you know him." Mittlet told him. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, we've met." Terra told her. It was then she continued.

"Yeah, as I was saying, we were just told to just watch over him. As we did, nothing really interesting happened, until orders changed suddenly." Mittelt informed. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at this. Mittelt continued.

"Kokabiel-sama, another important leader, approached us and told us to kill him, as he told us that this was from Azazel. He has also told us that we should prepare for another important operation. Apparently it somehow involved taking out someone's Sacred Gear from their body." Mittelt told him, to which made Terra inwardly frown upon hearing this. "The first half was already done, but the second half if also soon about to be done."

Terra gave her a confused look. "Kill Issei? But I saw him alive the last time I saw him..."

Mittelt then sighed. "Then it is true. Issei was resurrected as a Devil, and became part of that Gremory peerage."

This information surprised Terra inwardly. "You mean he was already killed?" Terra asked. Mittelt have a shrug at him.

"Yeah, and it was Raynare who killed him. But apparently, the efforts were wasted when he was revived. So yeah, that was all for nothing." Mittlet told him.

"Now, we just about to prepare a ritual to extract this Sacred Gear from this girl. And after that, we're pretty much done from here..." Mittlet finished. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I see..." Terra said, and grew a slightly suspicious face at this. "Don't you find this sudden orders strange, Mittelt?

"Hm?" was Mittelt's response to this question, showing she didn't understand what he said.

"Don't you find it strange that your leader Azazel told you to kill Issei? It was out of the blue, and more importantly..." Terra said. "Did he tell you any reasons why you have to kill him?"

Mittelt looked down in thought for a few moments, but then shook her head. "No. As far as I know, that reason was never given."

"I see..." Terra said. "And this came from another person's mouth?" Terra asked. Mittelt nodded at him. Terra then closed his eyes in thought.

This is strange. From his experience, he was familiar with assassinations. Sometimes he heard Dark Guilds talking about killing people, and usually follow it up with reasons why. Some were petty, and some sounded pretty legitimate, despite them going against laws. Also add to the fact that this order came from another person's mouth.

Terra then opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Hey, Mittelt. Let me tell you something."

"What?"

"From my experience, I learned something very important, despite how dark it is. Assassinating a target always comes with reason. There is always a reason why you're ordered to assassinate. The reason you might get is either something that can be considered trivial, or something important. And I have a feeling that you're leader doesn't do anything trivial" Terra told her. Her eyes widened at him.

"Assassination comes with reason..." Mittlet muttered under her breath. Terra nodded at her.

"Believe me, I know it's true. I've witnessed a lot of it in the past, and there was always a reason to why they're ordered to kill someone." Terra told her. Mittelt stayed silent at him, and then looked looked away in thought. "...Perhaps I need to contact Azazel-sama for this. He always didn't do anything trivial in serious times..."

Terra inwardly smiled. Good. She seems know full well of the situation she was put in, and it seems like she is going in the right direction. It was then he realized something.

"I also remember you saying that this whole operation is going to fail. Why do you say that?" Terra asked. Mittelt broke from her thoughts, and looked at him. She just shrugged at the type of question.

"Well, my friends weren't always the best in keeping things in the dark. So far, out actions have left a few clues here and there for the Devils to find out. And I have a feeling that they're not as stupid as they look." Mittelt explained. "So I have a feeling this operation will be busted by the Gremory group. And with you here, you have as equal potential of ruining our plans. Not that I care. The reason why entered this whole thing in the first place was because I was bored." Mittelt told, her tone that had no tone that she cared about this.

"I see..." Terra said. He then stood up from the table, with his sundae finished. "Well then. It was nice talking with you. I better get going." Terra said, and then walked out of the store, leaving Mittelt to deal with her own thoughts.

**END OST**

* * *

><p>(The Park)<p>

**Play: The World Ends With You OST - It's So Wonderful**

Terra walked around town for quite some time now. All he did was just walk, while he was in deep thought, thinking about this whole Fallen Angel case thing. Despite Mittlet and her friends possibly being under false orders, that still didn't mean that they were going to stop with their actions. So he had to figure out how to solve this case. It was then he has decided to go visit the park. For some deep feeling within him, he gut told him to go there. So he did. It wasn't like he had anything to do. Except for stopping Fallen Angels from killing people. But where could he start?

So the park was his decision.

As he walked into the park, he saw someone familiar there. Someone he met when he first arrived at this dimension.

'Issei?' Terra thought, and walked over to him. As he got closer, saw a highly pained expression etched upon his face.

"Issei? You ok?" Terra asked as he approached Issei. Issei'e eye widened in surprise, and turned to Terra.

"Terra-san!" Issei exclaimed to him in surprise. "What are you doing here? No, never mind that! I need your help!"

Terra gave a confused look at Issei.

"Hm?" was Terra response.

Moments later, after a lengthly explanation on what transpired during the past few days, Terra finally understood the situation. Apparently, Issei has made a friend with a Sister named Asia who possessed this special healing ability called the **Twilight Healing**. Despite Issei and Asia being on opposing sides, they still ended up as friends. But unfortunately, the S&M wearing Raynare popped out and took her away like some cliche movie villain kidnapping the princess. The thing is however, is that the villain plans to kill her, not try to wed her like those fairy tale stories. And so, Issei told him if he could help him in this case.

"Sure. I'll help." was Terra's simple response. Issei smiled and brightened at that.

"Really! Thank you Terra-san!" Issei thanked him. Terra waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. If it's for a friend, then how can I ignore that?" Terra said to him. He then pointed in some random direction. "You better go and get help from your friends, cause no offense, you're kind of weak on your own right now." Terra said to him, which caused Issei to frown upon that, but accepted his advice.

"Right! I'll be sure to have Buchou and the others help me and rescue Asia!" Issei said with determination, and then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, then what are you doing?" Issei asked.

"I'll go and investigate this enemy's base. I need to see what they're exactly doing." Terra explained to him. Issei's eyes widened at that.

"W-Wait! By yourself!? But-!" Issei objected, but Terra soon ran in the other direction towards the abandoned Church.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about more important matters!" Terra shouted out to him, and then he closed out Issei's cries to tell him to stop.

"Gotta say, first days in this world and there is already a conflict that has arisen. I wonder if this'll happen to me a lot." Terra commented, but then shook his head. "No. Gotta focus on what is at risk here."

And with that, he ran to the abandoned church. As he did, he failed to notice a familiar girl watching him from a distance.

* * *

><p>(The Abandoned Church)<p>

"Huh, so this is it? I've expected something more...meancing." Terra commented, as he stood in front of the the abandoned Church. He simply blinked at the sight, and looked around, seeing no one around.

"I expected this place to be heavily armed, and maybe one or two guards. But no..." Terra mumbled under his mouth. "Maybe they're in the back..."

He soon walked around the Church, and headed towards the back area of it. As he did, he walked into an area heavy with trees, so not much could be seen through the public eyes. As he kept walking, he nose twitched at some scent. He smelled something nearby. And it was near. In fact...

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST - The Enemy's Attack Starts!**

"Woah there!" Terra said as he jumped back as a **Spear of Light **appeared out of nowhere and impaled the ground in front of him. He looked where the spear came from, and found two people standing there.

One of them was a man in a fedora, and was in a trench coat. The other was a woman with blue hair, and wore a tight dress that showed her curves.

"Huh, and I was so sure to hit him." the man said in the coat. He then smirked. "Hmph. About time we got a human who can put up a fight. Hope he relieves my boredom."

"Oi. At least let me have a stab at him." the woman next to him said. She then sighed. "I wonder what Mittelt would say if she were here. She would probably complain say something about stabbing someone first."

Terra blinked at their words. So they know Mittelt? And she's apparently not here. And from their words, he saw that they meant that she is usually with them. So she must've gone somewhere. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, there are two Fallen Angels in front of him, and he needs to deal with them.

"Alright, gotta make this quick." was all Terra said underneath his breath, as he cracked his knuckles. The two Fallen Angels noticed this gesture, and produced their **Spears of Light**. They then charged in on him.

Terra saw them coming, and stomped into the ground.

"**Earth Dragons Pillar!**" Terra said, as he stomped into the ground, and sent a pillar towards them. The two Fallen Angels had their eyes widened in surprise at the incoming pillar. They narrowly dodged the attack, but were caught off guard when Terra approached them at high speeds.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted as, as his fist became encased in hard stone once more. Unlike last time, however, was that the stones around his fist became bigger than last time. He fist then met the stomachs of two Fallen Angels, which knocked the wind out of them, and were sent flying back towards trees. As soon as they crashed into the trees, and they slid down to the ground. Though, they've managed to retain their conscious and shakily stood up.

"Hahaha..." the man in the fedora laughed weakly at this. "Damn, he's strong..." as he stood up from this.

"Tch. He just caught us off guard. It won't happen again..." the blue haired women said.

Before the two could respond or do anything further, Terra decided that, as much as it fun to fight the two, he needs to settle things. So he simply stomped on the ground once more, and produced two **Pillars of** **Earth**. The two pillars were small though and were small enough to hit the back of the heads of the two Fallen Angels. The impact was hard enough to cause them to lose consciousness, as they fell towards the ground and didn't move.

**END OST**

Terra stayed silent, as he watched the two not move for a while. After confirming that they're unconscious, he gave a tired sigh.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now to.." Terra said, but then heard another voice behind him.

"Tachikaze? What are you doing here?" spoke a familiar voice behind him. Terra blinked in surprise, and turned to see a red haired Devil, along with a girl with long black hair behind him. He gave a small smile at them as he saw them.

"Yo! How's it going Rias, Akeno?" Terra greeted them with two finger greeting. Rias and Akeno continued to look at him surprised, and then became even more surprised as they saw his surroundings.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. But what happened here?" Rias asked incredulously, as she looked at the two downed forms of the Fallen Angels.

"Oh. Those two? I took them out." Terra told them nonchalantly. Both of the girls became shocked, and looked at him with surprise.

"You mean you took out those two Fallen Angels by yourself?" Rias asked.

"Well, yeah. Why? You seem highly surprised by this." Terra told her. Rias shook his head at him.

"I never imagined that a human can be strong enough to take down two Fallen Angels..." Rias said to him, and looked at him with hidden want. She really wanted him as a part of her peerage. But this guy is hard to convince!

"We all learn something new everyday Rias. But right now, we've got ourselves a Sister to save! I really hope she isn't in another church, and have somebody say "Sorry, but your Sister is in another church", cause that will suck a lot..." Terra said to her, unaware that he made a reference to a very popular game. Rias gave a sweat drop at him, seeing on how he took in this situation.

"I see. By the way, Tachikaze." Rias said to him. "Did you reconsider on my offer? My Peerage is able to..."

Terra shook his head at her, much to her disappointment.

"Like I told you before, Rias. I'm perfectly happy and fine with the way I'm doing things. There is no need for for you to go through the hassle, or me trying to go into your peerage. I'm a guy who will go out and do things my own way." Terra told her once more. Rias sighed at him.

"Very well...but remember that a spot will always be open for you." Rias told him. And then turned to another direction. Right now, we need to focus on helping Issei and the others."

The two nodded at her, and were about to leave. Before they did, Akeno spoke up.

"Ara ara, I wonder what we'll do with these two?" Akeno asked, as she looked at the two down formed of the Fallen Angels.

"You're right. It'll be best if we took care of them right now..." Rias said, as her hands became encased with a dark energy. Before she could fire it, a hand grabbed her wrist. She momentarily stopped her attack, and turned her head in surprise to Terra who stopped it.

"Woah there. There's no need to do it, Rias." Terra told her. "They're out cold. There is no need to kill them." Terra said to her.

"But Fallen Angels are our enemies. They must be taken care of." Rias reasoned. Terra shook his head at her.

"And what good would killing do? You won't really gain anything from it. There are only losses to this. Even if you kill them, people like them will just appear. It's kind of endless if you ask me. So let's just send them back to their organization." Terra reasoned with her.

Rias stayed silent, staring at him. She had to consider the choices that were given to her. To her, Terra didn't seem like he would let her kill them that easily. And it would lengthen the time of staying here and trying to argue about this. Her servant's life were on the line, so she had to put them first. So she decided.

The energy died within her arms, and gave a sigh at him. "Very well. We'll take care of them after this whole ordeal." Rias said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Thank you. If it will make you feel better, I'll tie them up for a better measure." Terra said to her. Rias nodded in thanks to him.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that." Rias said, as she looked to Akeno. They both nodded and walked off to where the others were taking care of things. As Terra watched them walk away, he stayed silent for a while. As soon as he watched the two disappear from his sight, he gave a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...you can come out now. It's completely fine." Terra said, saying it to someone who was hiding in the shadows. The figure walked out, and had a perplexed look on her face.

"...So you already found me, huh?" Mittelt said to him. Terra gave a chuckle at her.

"Well, my nose is rather sensitive. And I can still smell the strawberry sundae off you, so you're easily noticeable to my nose." Terra said to her with a small knowing smile. Mittlet gave an amused snort at him, and then looked at her two companions.

"Well, looks like they're done for already. Not that I'm surprised. Your strength is way beyond us..." Mittelt admitted without care. Terra shrugged.

"I wanted to take care of the fight quickly, so I can help the others out. But for some odd reason, my gut is telling me that they'll be fine...hopefully." Terra said. Mittelt gave a small "pffftt" at him.

"Well, I knew this whole operation was going to fail from the start anyways, so I decided to ditch this whole scheme." Mittlet told him, and then gave him a sigh.

"I've also have to thank you for telling me about that whole "assassination and reason" thing. I've contacted Azazel-sama, and informed him about this whole situation. Apparently, he was highly confused by the set of information and events that I relayed to him, and has told me that he said no such thing. So yeah...what we did was under false orders..." Mittlet said to him. Terra gave a "huh, well what do ya know..." look.

"Huh, well I guess that clears up one thing. So now what are you going to do now?" Terra asked her. Mittelt shrugged at him.

"Like I said before. I've decided to ditch this whole scheme since I found out that the orders were false. I'll probably just gather up the others and take them back to headquarters." Mittlet said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Seems like the right choice." Terra told her, and then turned around. "Well, I better get going, or else Rias and the others will become confused on how long I'm gone. So later." Terra said to her, and started walking.

"Wait!" Mittlet shouted out to him, and Terra soon stopped in his tracks. He blinked, and then turned to Mittlet with a confused expression.

"Hm? Something else you need?" Terra said to her. Mittelt shook her head at him.

"No, it's not that. Well, sort of, but just listen to me." Mittelt said to him, and then looked at him with a slightly serious expression. "Why did you spare Dohnaseek and Kalawarner? You spared them from Gremory's Destruction Magic."

Terra blinked at her question, and stayed silent at her for a few moments, trying to think up of the right answer to say.

"...Well, I believe I said it before. What good would killing do? There isn't anything gained from it. There are only losses. And despite what you guys did, there really isn't any point in killing any of you. It won't bring back the dead, nor will it change anything. Instead, just let them face their punishment." Terra said to her. Mittelt's eye widened at that.

"...You truly don't like killing, do you?" Mittelt quietly asked him. Terra nodded at her.

"To me, life is everything. Life is a precious thing. Death will only take away everything from you. Your hopes. Your dreams. Everything." Terra said to her. He then sighed. "I think that killing should only come as the very last resort, when no other option is available."

And with that statement, Terra walked away from her and towards the others, while Mittelt stood there silently as she watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>(The Church)<p>

He soon walked to the front of the church. As he did, he then heard a very loud voice from within the place.

"BLOW AWAY, YOU SHITTY ANGEL!" a roar echoed from the building, and a powerful impact echoed throughout the Church. It was then Terra saw a body fly out of the window, and outside. He then saw the body flying towards him, and simply side stepped to dodge the incoming body. The body soon impacted with the ground, and stopped moving.

Terra stared at the body, and saw that she was simply unconscious. He then peeked inside the room, and saw Issei there, breathing heavily. He then collapsed, but Kiba managed to arrive and catch him.

Terra gave a relieved sigh to see them okay. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that everything is taken care of." Terra said to himself, and then turned to the unconscious body known as Raynare. He picked up her body, and decided to head to the others. As he did, he called out to the others who were all inside.

"Hey there! Looks like you guys managed to take care of our end!" Terra said to them. Issei's eyes widened at him.

"Terra-san! You're okay!" Issei said to him with a relieved face. Kiba gave a face of slight surprise at him, before resuming his refreshed smile. Koneko just stayed the same, and just gave a stoic face at him. Rias and Akeno just gave him a normal look and smiled at his arrival. Terra gave a chuckle at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But shouldn't you be more concerned about your own health? Cause you look kind of beat up there." Terra pointed out to him, pointing out Issei's wounds. Issei looked at himself, and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hahaha...yeah..." Issei said, and then noticed he was holding Raynare's body.

"Terra-san, that's..." Issei pointed out, while giving Raynare a narrow look. Terra noticed that, and simply tossed the body towards them.

"Thank you, Tachikaze. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias commanded. Akeno nodded her head.

"Yes." was all Akeno said, as she raised up her arms in the air, and produced water in the air. She then splashes onto Raynare. Raynare coughs after the splash. She soon wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

**Play: Fullmetal Alchemist OST - Fate**

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said to her, while having a confident air around her.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare whispered to her.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias said to her with a smile. Raynare just glared at her, and then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." Rias said to her, as she broke through her words.

"That's because Tachikaze here has already taken care of them. All your Fallen Angel companions are taken care of." Rias simply said to her, as Raynare looked at Rias, and then at Terra with disbelief.

"Lies! And you!" Raynare shouted out, enraged as she sat up, and then pointed at Terra.

"Sup?"

Terra then plucked out three feathers from his pocket.

"These look familiar to you?" was all Terra said to her, as he dropped the feathers. He kept wondering why he got the feathers, but he decided to just get them out of pure boredom. Raynare looked shocked at seeing those feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias said to her. Upon hearing those words, Raynare's expression darkness. It was then Rias began telling the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met him in person, he blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Terra inwardly frowned at her. They were under orders of doing that, but they were under false orders. He guessed that the Fallen Angel's pride override them, and decided to flaunt it by saying that it was their own plan. How cliche.

Rias simply smirked at her, while Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"He must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. Fufufu...those foolish Fallen Angels didn't know who they were dealing with. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." Rias simply said to her. It was then Kiba spoke up.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. However, it seems that Terra-kun was able to do the dirty work for her. I guess your comrades weren't worth her power after all." Kiba said with a smile.

Ouch. That was kind of cold. Even Terra thought about that thought.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno says it while smiling. Rias then looks at Issei's left arm, which had a red gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Rias muttered under her breath, while looking a bit shocked.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quietly, and then turned to Raynare.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Rias said to her. Raynare had a confused expression etched upon her.

"...**Boosted Gear**, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" Rias asked, and Raynare puts on a shocked expression, while Terra looked surprised as well. That gauntlet contains the spirit of a dragon? It sounds a lot like those Dragon Lacrimas he kept hearing about. Though, the lacrimas don't contain the soul. Just the power.

"**B-Boosted Gear**… One of the **Longinus** … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynade shouted out.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the **Boosted Gear** can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Issei made a highly shocked face at hearing that, and looked at his Sacred Gear with a shocked expression.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias said, which caused Issei to slump his head a little at hearing that. Rias then turned to Issei, and patted his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias said to him while smiling. Issei blushed at the contact, but soon entered into a sad expression.

**END OST**

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Issei bowed his had in guilt.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Issei continued, and then began tearing up.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…" Issei said sadly, as he looked at the body of Asia. Terra turned his line of sight to the girl.

The girl looked purely innocent within his eyes. She had long blonde hair, and she was dressed in a dress that looked like it was meant for a ceremony. She didn't breath, but she had a completely content look on her face, like there are no regrets when she died.

It was truly saddening to see. Terra gave her a sad look, and then turned to Raynare with a hollow look on his face.

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." Rias said to him as she comforted him.

"But…but, I…" Issei sobbed out, but Rias wiped his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." Rias said to him. Issei sniffed at her, and then nodded.

"Yes." Issei said, his eyes slowly gaining determination to get stronger.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias said, and turned to Raynare with a cold look, which scared Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Rias coldly said to her, while emitting killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—" Rayanre stuttered out, but was cut off by Rias.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias said to her, as she aimed her her hands at her.

"Me, here." a new voice entered the scene. Terra blinked, and then turned around and saw someone near the door. The others became alarmed by his appearance.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" the newcomer said to them. It was then Raynare screamed at the new stranger.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare pleaded at him. he gave a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" Rayanre yelled out in anger.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said, as he turned his body around.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" Freed said with glee, while he lost interest in her. Raynare soon made a face of despair at this.

Freed then turned to Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills ran up Issei's spine at hearing that.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed said, as he disappeared from the scene. The whole room remained silent, seeing that. It was then Terra made a comment.

"Well...that happend." Terra offhandedly said. The others were soon brought out of their passed stated, and soon focused back onto Raynare.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias said, with no sympathy in her tone. Raynare soon grew a fearful look at her, and soon turned to Issei, as she changed her appearance as well.

The others became surprised by this sort of action as well. She looked like a young and innocent girl, and she had a scared look on her.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Raynare said to her, in a different voice now. It now sounded like a young teenage girl, which shocked surprised Issei at seeing her in that state. She continued.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so-" she said, but was soon interrupted.

*SMACK!*

Something impacted on the back of her head, and she soon fell forwards unconscious. The others looked surprised at this, and looked at the source of her unconsciousness, who took form of Terra.

Terra had a stone pan within his hand, and his whole body has shown that he was swung it hard enough to knock her out. The others just stared at him with surprise. Terra looked at them, and gave them a confused look.

"What? She deserved it." Terra simply told them. The others just nodded at him, as it was pitiful to see Raynare in that kind of state.

Rias made a sigh at him.

"Thank you. She was becoming a nuisance. And to think she can play with Ise's heart. Unforgivable." Rias said to her, while sending the downed form a cold glare. But soon, it faded away, as she sighed.

"Well, seeing that you knocked her out, I assume that you'll take care of them, not have them dead?" Rias asked, which surprised the others at this, except for Akeno who heard this.

"W-wait. You're not going to kill them?" Kiba asked, kind of surprised at this. Terra nodded at him.

"Well, yeah. Really no point in killing them. It won't really change anything." Terra said to him. "It it makes you feel better, I contacted someone who can take care of this whole mess. So don't worry about getting your hands dirty." Terra told them. The others hesitated at his answer, but nodded slowly at him.

"...Very well. We'll leave them in your hands, Tachikaze." Rias said to her, as she bent down to Raynare's downed form. She soon produced a magic circle in her hand, and brought out an object with a soft green glow around it. She clasped it within her hands, and smiled.

"Well, she won't be needing this." Rias said. Terra nodded at her, and soon picked up Raynare's body, and started walking out of the church.

"I'll take care of these guys, while you guys do...whatever you usually do. Later!" Terra said to them. The others all gave him goodbye, and he soon exited out of the church.

Like before, he soon arrived at the back of the Church, where he saw Mittelt still in the same area. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were still unconscious, but their bodies were put in a sitting position on a tree. Mittelt noticed his presence, and soon saw Rayanre.

"...Ouch. She looks like shit." Mittelt commented. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, she went thought a lot of physical and mental stress. Believe me." Terra said, as he set down the body next to the others. Mittlet nodded in thanks.

"Thanks. I just contact from Azazel-sama, and he sent me a magic circle to teleport us back to Headquarters." Mittelt said, as she brought out a paper with circle designs on it.

Terra gave a relieved sigh. "Ah...that's good to hear. So I guess you'll be off then." Terra said to her. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah. Again, thanks for saving these idiotic friends of mine. Even Raynare, despite being a bitch." Mittelt told him. She grew a small smirk on her face. "...You know, if it weren't for us being on opposing sides, we could've been good friends." Mittelt said to him.

Terra blinked at her. "Aren't we already friends?"

Mittelt looked at him with surprise. "W-What?"

Terra looked at her with a confused expression. "I said aren't we friends already? We became friends in a certain way, even though it was under different circumstances, but thats completely understandable. Now that this whole conflict is done with, I think it's okay for us to be friends." Terra told her. Mittlet kept looking at him with complete surprise, but soon grew a small smile on her face. Though, she turned around, so he wouldn't see it. She usually gives off fake, mischievous, or sadistic smiles at people, but a genuine smile was not something she shows to others. Even if it was Terra.

"Y-yeah. I guess we're sort of friends..." Mittelt stuttered at him, she then took out the magic circle, and channeled magic into it. A magic circle soon appeared underneath her and her companions.

"...Later...friend." was all she uttered, and she disappeared in a bright light, along with her comrades. Terra stayed silent at her, and gave a deep breath.

"...Well, that's finally done." Terra said. "I guess it's time I keep moving on as well."

Terra gave off a yawn, and soon walked off into the night, and tried to find the right place where he could sleep. Possibly his sleeping bag under a tree in the forest or somewhere else. He just wanted some Zs.

* * *

><p>(Couple Days Later)<p>

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST - Catus Carnival 2**

After the whole Fallen Incident, Terra decided it was finally time to go out, and find his old man if he was in this dimension.

He was now at the edge of Kuoh, and the entrance towards the outside world that lied beyond Kuoh.

"Ah...after stocking up some travel materials and was able to get myself an identity, I'm all set! Now time to go off, and explore the unknown that is ahead of me!" Terra said, as soon began to run to start his adventure and finding his father!

Finally, nothing will stop him!

"Hold it right there kid!"

And...adventure halted.

Terra soon fell down face forward to the ground, and crashed. He groaned at the pain from the impact, as he rubbed his face to get rid of the pain. As he did, he looked at the man who stopped him from going out into the world.

He was a tall man, and appeared to be in his twenties. He had black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a simple business suit.

Even though the man had such a simple appearance, his sense went haywire with the guy. Even though the guy suppressed it, there was this aura that told him that he was not someone that you cannot underestimate for a mere second.

But still. He kept his cool, seeing that the man didn't kill him a hundred times over with his guard down. Terra blinked at the man, and soon got up from his four.

"And you are...?" Terra said to him. The man gave a chuckle at him.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Azazel." Azazel introduced himself to Terra. Terra stared at the man, and he tried to recognize that name, somewhere that he heard before.

Wait. Mittelt said that she had a leader, and she usually says...Azazel-sama.

...Oh.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing the leader of the Fallen Angels right in freaking front of him. Which was suprising. He thought he might run into this guy soon, but not this soon!

"I see...so you're the leader of the Fallen Angels that I kept hearing about..." Terra said. "So...what is it that you want from me, cause I highly doubt you come to say hello."

Azazel chucked at him. "Straight to the point, huh? In any case, you're correct. I'm here to tell you a few things."

Terra stayed silent, and was prepared to listen to what this man was about to say to him.

"Oi oi, don't act so tense. I ain't going to hurt you." Azazel reassured him. "I'm just here for two things. One being simple, and the other is something...more different." Azazel said to him. Terra gave the governor of the Fallen Angels a raised eyebrow.

"And that is...?" Terra asked. Azazel gave a smile at him.

"The first is a thank you." Azazel first stated. "Thanks for saving my idiotic subordinates from certain trouble, and possibly death. I really owe you one." Azazel told him. Terra shook his head.

"The thanks isn't needed, but I appreciate it. I saved your subordinates from death because I found it pointless. Also, Mittelt were friends with those guys. So I couldn't exactly let her lose her friends, despite being..." Terra dragged off there. Azazel chucked at him.

"Don't worry, I understand. They were a few screws loose there. Except for Mittelt. The girl was the most rational, despite her young appearance. Thanks to you, pushing her in the right direction, she was able to help fix this whole problem." Azazel said to him. Terra nodded to him.

"I thought there was something strange going on, so I've decide to solve this case. And it turned to good results." Terra said while giving a smile at that. Azazel nodded at him.

"Yes. I'm glad you helped. So thanks." Azazel said. He then continued.

"As for the second, it's sort of a favor that I need to ask you." Azazel told him, which made Terra give him a raised eyebrow.

"And that is...?" Terra said, while dragging off the question. Azazel made a tired sigh at this.

"After this whole case was resolved and done with, I've got answers from the others, as well as Mittelt. They were apparently under false orders from Kokabiel. And since this whole case is over, their lives are in more at risk now." Azazel informed him, which made Terra frown at that. "I'm sure that Kokabiel now knows that his operation is a failure, and he'll try to eliminate the evidence as best as he can. And what better way is to kill them." Azazel informed him.

This made Terra narrow his eyes, and frown upon hearing that. That is something he didn't really like...at all.

"So I can assume that Kokabiel is searching for them, and get rid of them. So I've decided to hide the others from his grasp. I've managed to do so, but as for Mittelt. Well..." Azazel gave a chuckle, and turned towards someone hiding behind him. behind him. "Why won't you tell him yourself?"

Much to Terra's surprise, his friend Mittelt revealed herself, and was shown to be in her same Gothic Lolita uniform.

"Hey there. Did you miss me?" Mittelt asked him cheerfully, which sort of surprised Terra. He guessed that this was her true personality, yet he knew there was more to her than that.

"Mittelt? What are you doing here?" Terra asked her, being surprised at seeing her so soon.

"Why are you asking me that? You don't want me here? Some friend you are?" Mittelt gave a "hmph", and turned her head in another direction. Terra just gave scratched the back of his head.

"...You didn't really give me the chance to answer you, you know?" Terra said calmly and plainly to her. Mittlet gave a slightly irritated look at him.

"Geez, and here I though I could get a reaction out of you. Guess I'll have to try harder..." Mittelt said, when she went into her thinking pose. Azazel gave a chuckle.

"Well, it seems that you two get along quite well, which makes things more easier for me." Azazel said, which brought Terra's attention.

"And that is...?" Terra asked.

"Will you let Mittelt travel along with you, as well as watching over her?" Azazel asked him, which surprised him a lot by that revelation.

"What!?" Terra said to him in surprise. Mittelt soon pointed at him.

"Ahah! I knew that I could get see a surprised reaction from you!" Mittelt said to him with a victorious smile on her. However, Terra ignored her as he looked at Azazel in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked.

"Precisely on what I said." Azazel said. "Mittelt needs to go into hiding, as Kokabiel is probably searching for her, and wants to kill the possible evidence that is remaining. As such, I need you to let her come along with you. Since you're a traveler, you'll do excellently in covering your tracks, as well as moving constantly." Azazel explained, and then smirked at him.

"Plus, Mittelt also said that if she were to go hiding, she said that she would go with you. She said you're rather interesting, saying that you're unlike any other-" Azazel explained, but was soon interrupted when Mittelt immediately stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"Ow!"

"Azazel-sama! Don't say that in front of him!" Mittelt angrily exclaimed at him. Azazel groaned in pain, and rubbed his foot.

"Geez, last thing I want is to be scorned by a women..." Azazel muttered under his breath, but shook his head and turned back to him.

"Well, Terra-kun? Will you let her come along with you, as well as watching over her to protect her?" Azazel asked, and Mittelt stared at him, with a look of wanting to know in her eyes.

Terra silently stared at them for a few moments, which built up the tension in the air.

He then shrugged at this.

"Eh, why not? I could always use some company." Terra said. Mittelt's eyes brightened up at him.

"Really?" Mittelt asked him. Terra gave her a smile.

"Yes really. I don't mind." Terra said to her. Mittelt returned a smile at her, and unknowing to her, her cheeks blushed a bit.

Azazel just smirked at seeing their interaction. "Well then, thank you Terra-kun. I suppose that you two must be going on your way now." Azazel said to him.

Terra nodded at him. "Right."

He then turned his face back to the path to the open world, and soon ran off.

"Let's go! An adventure awaits!" Terra shouted out as he ran ahead. Mittelt's eye widened at seeing him run, and soon ran after him.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Mitelt shouted as he ran after him.

Azazel just chucked at seeing the two run off to the world.

"*Chucke*...It seems many interesting things awaits for Mittelt. I only wish for her safety on what she see's ahead. But I have a feeling that she'll enjoy it." Azazel said, and soon walked back to his own place, as he didn't look at the two people running off into the distance.

And so, the adventures of Terra Tachikaze, along with his new Fallen Angel companion Mittelt, soon run off to the new world that is ahead of them, and see what lies beyond.

This is just the beginning of something new!

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap to this chapter!<strong>

**Yep, this is just the beginning of something new for Terra's adventures in the DxD universe! And he has a Fallen Angel Companion accompanying him on his journey.**

**Also, sorry if the whole involvement with the Fallen Angel arc seemed a bit rushed and short, but I just wanted to skip the boring part, and head straight to the main point: Terra's journey throughout the supernatural world.**

**As for him in his involvement in the plot, I've decided to put him in at the end of the Excalibur-Arc, and into the rest of the plot. Right now, Terra will journey through Japan, and experience a few adventures himself.**

**As for the parings, I've actually found them. Yes, he will gain a harem. And before you ask, no. His harem will not involve any of Issei's harem or anything like that. The girls he'll get is completely outside of Issei's harem. So remember that.**

**Why you ask? Because I thought it would be cool and unique if he had a harem that was unique on its own right, and not just having any of Issei's girls or anything like that.**

**Current pairings: [Mittelt, Serefall, Kuroka, WIP]**

**Spell List:**

**Earth Dragon's Pillar**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon**

**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms - This is a move from the anime Fairy Tail. This move simply creates arms that are as hard as iron from the earth around him, and be used to grab, crush, throw, etc. **

**Please Review, and No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And this took a while to write, but it was fun, I'll admit. I'm now seeing that I now have reviews, favorites, and follows. Wow. I appreciate it!**

**Okay, so I've been hearing from a lot of you that Terra should form his own team as he travels throughout Japan. Guess what? I planned that from the start anyways. So don't worry.**

**Oh, and Lewamus Prime? Thanks for giving me those suggestions. I gave me a lot of ideas for Terra's powers and move set. So thanks.**

**Let's Get On With The Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Kyoto Arc - Part 1<strong>

(The Forest)

**Play: Persona 3 OST - Afternoon Break**

It's been a few days since Terra and Mittelt left Kuoh together. They kept on traveling on foot, with Terra saying that it was good for a nature walk to their next destination that they'll come to. Mittelt pointed out that instead of walking, they could've just taken transportation. But much to her surprise, Terra told her that he gets easily sick on any type of transportation. Mittelt blinked owlishly at this, and she laughed at his condition, much to Terra's annoyance.

It was now nighttime, and the two were in the forest. They sat down near their campfire, warming themselves up. Mittelt was holding a stick that held a marshmallow on it.

"You know, when I going to travel with you, I expected some surprising things up ahead, considering you are involved. But I certainly didn't expect this." Mittelt commented, staring at the marshmallow turn brown at the heat. She then turned to him.

"But next time, we're traveling by train. Walking through nature seems fine, but only if its like...some vacation trip. Not traveling." Mittelt bluntly told him, as she pulled her soft white treat out of the fire, and then bit onto it.

"Aw, but that ruins the fun in adventuring. I also told you that I'm bad with transporations" Terra complained to her. Mittelt gave him a raised eyebrow at him.

"Too bad. Not everything can go your way, now can it? I remember you saying that in front of Raynare, no?" Mittelt pointed. Terra grumbled, as his own words were used against him.

"...Fine. Next town we reach, we'll use a train. Is that better?" Terra told her. Mittelt nodded in satisfaction.

"Better. I mean, we could've gone faster if we could fly, but sadly for you, you can't." Mittelt pointed out. Terra just gave a sigh at her.

"Flying seems nice..." Terra muttered, and then grabbed onto a rock from a pile, and began chomping from it. Mittelt look at him strangely. She has seen a lot of stange and abnormal things in life, but this...this takes the cake.

"...You have a pretty strange diet..." Mittelt bluntly told him, as she watched him chomp onto a stone, chew on it, and swallow it like it was normal.

"That's what people keep telling me. I'm pretty used to it by now." Terra said, before shoving another stone into his mouth before chewing on it.

Mittelt continued to look at him chew on a rock that looked painful to eat, but then decided to bring up another topic.

"So what now?" Mittelt asked. Terra gave a glance to Mittelt.

"Hm?" Terra made through his mouth, while chewing on a rock.

"So where are we going now? We must have some form of destination." Mittelt told him. Terra swallowed the crumble of rock into, and then picked up his map.

"Well, if we continue, we'll eventually hit Kyoto, which is nearby. I've heard the place is rather nice. I've also remember something about Youkai there..." Terra mumbled the last part, something which Mittelt heard.

"Kyoto!? That's the place where the Youkai faction lives!" Mitelt told him in a surprised tone. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at the word "Youkai".

"Youkai?" Terra asked. "I've heard of their names, but what are they?" Terra asked. Mittelt sighed, as she knew that she had to lecture him about this. Clearing her throat, she started explaining.

"Youkai are basically creatures that are native to the Asian land. They told in japanese folklore and mythology, which is true. They can range from many creatures, like Kitsune, Oni, crow Youkai, and more. There is a high diversity in them, so I couldn't really list that much." Mittelt told him.

"Oh. So it's basically their territory..." Terra told her. Mittelt gave him a deadpanned look.

"Well duh. Others couldn't get in. Only humans are near, since they aren't aware..." Mitelt told him. Terra gave a smile upon hearing that.

"Well that's a plus for me. I'm human." Terra plainly said. "So that means I can enter their territory, and maybe ask for some information about my old man."

Mittelt gave him a raised eyebrow. "When I first heard on what you were doing throughout this whole trip, I find it hard to believe. But then again, you're involved in this. So I'm not entirely surprised."

She then realized something.

"W-Wait! What about me! I'm a Fallen Angel, and I can't get near their place!" Mitelt complained to him. Terra blinked at her.

"Oh, right. Well, is it possible that you can stay in Kyoto while not in their territory?" Terra asked. Mittlet blinked at him.

"W-Well, yes. There are some areas that aren't within their boundaries, so..."

"Great! You just stay there while I look around for information!" Terra said to her with a smile, as he begun setting up his sleeping bag.

"Hey! What am I going to do while you go exploring deep within Kyoto!" Mittlet exclaimed at him. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do whatever you girls do. Paint your nails or whatever" Terra told her without a care, as he was going into his sleeping bag.

"Sexist!" was Mitelts annoyed cry at him.

"Yeah yeah. Sweat dreams to you to." Terra told her, as he dozed off to sleep.

"Don't you just sweep me off!" Mittelt exclaimed to him, but saw him covering himself in his sleeping bag. Mittelt grumbled something about him being cute or else she would stab him. She reached for the last marshmallow in the bag, but then grabbed onto nothing. Mittlet blinked in surprise, and saw that there was nothing there. Her hand went all over the bag, but couldn't find anything.

"...No marshmallow..." Mittelt muttered under her breath. "...I don't remember eating the last one."

She immediately turned to Terra with an irked look on her face.

"Hey! Did you take the last marshmallow!? I was going to eat that!" Mittelt exclaimed to him. Terra turned his head to her.

"I didn't eat it. What are you talking about?" Terra told her. Mittelt gave him a narrow look.

"Well, we're the only ones here. And I don't remember eating the last marshmallow. So why lie-" whatever else she was going to say was interrupted when a noise nearby happened.

*Rustle*

A rustle of a bush happened near them. The two immediately turned to the bush, and went on guard on what was there. Mittelt summoned her spear, and slowly walking to the bush.

"Whoever you are...you're going to pay for stealing the last marshmallow!" Mittelt said, and stabbed the bush.

**Play: Fairy Tail OST - Happy's Theme**

"AH!" cried out a voice, and rolled out of the bush. Mittelt looked down, and was about to attack the guy who stole her marshmallow. However...

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" said the voice. Mittelt blinked once upon seeing this figure. And blinked once more.

"...Huh?" Mittelt said, while she looked confused at what she saw. It was then Terra walked up behind her.

"Hey Mittelt. What's gotten you so...shocked." Terra finished his statement slowly, as he saw the small figure beneath them.

Both of them blinked with surprise, as they looked at the creature in front of them with surprise.

It was a cat. But not just any cat. It was a small gray cat with a black underbelly. It had a rectangular head, with black ears, big black eyes with small thin eyebrows. It two tiny whiskers on each cheek. The cat also had a triangular nose. It had a body structure that allowed it to walk on its own two feet. The cat had a long gray tail.

"A cat?" both of them said. The car looked at them with tears forming in its eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was just hungry! And that marshmallow smelled sweet!" the cat said while comically having tears leaking from its eyes.

"Um..." both of them said, not sure how to react to this. So there was this cat that could speak human language, and was apologizing to them for eating the last marshmallow...with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Um, it's okay. It's just a marshmallow." Terra told the cat. "It's really something not really fussing over. Right Mittelt?"

Mittelt turned to Terra in surprise, and nodded at him, and looked back at the cat.

"Y-Yeah! It's okay. I don't mind letting you have the last marshmallow. Because you're so cute~!" Mittelt said, while reaching out to the cat and hugged it while rubbing her cheeks on its cheeks.

"AH! Am I being attacked!?" the cat panicked as he was being hugged by the girl. Terra chucked at him.

"No, I don't think you're being attacked. It's more of a hug." Terra told him. The cat ignored being hugged, and looked at Terra with a bit of confusion on his face.

"A hug?" the cat responded in a confused expression. Terra nodded at him.

"Yes. A hug. Hey, Mittelt. You can let him go now." Terra told her. Mittlet pouted at him.

"Aw...but he is so cute..." Mittlet complained to him, but complied with him anyway. She set down the cat, and the two bent down to the cat.

"So who are you, little guy? What's your name?" Mittelt asked. The cat looked confused.

"Who I am? I'm not really sure. All I do know is that I'm called a cat." the cat told them, which surprised them.

"And my name? I don't have one." the car responded.

"You don't have a name? Don't you have any parents or someone to take care of you?" Mittelt asked. The cat shook his head.

"No. As far as I now, I was born here, and lived off the forest for a while." the cat responded. Terra gave the cat a sad look.

"Poor thing...no one took care of him all along. He had to grow up by himself." Terra said to her. Mittelt looked sad at the little guy.

"Aw, that is sad. What a poor cat..." Mittelt said to him. The cat simply smiled at them.

"I wan't completely alone. I mean, the forest animals seem pretty normal. I sometimes see people arrive at this place. But every time I approach them, they always freak out and run away." the cat told them. They all gave sweat drops at him.

"Well, humans aren't really prepared for a talking flying cat. If anything, they'll freak out at this." Mittelt told him. The car became depressed upon hearing that.

"That's not fair..." the cat muttered in a depressed manner. Terra simply sighed at this.

"Well, I guess that's natural. People of this world aren't ready to accept the supernatural. I can understand that. But it's sad to see you alone like this." Terra said to him. The cat wiped the slight tears from his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm kind of used to this by now..." the cat told them. Mittelt then hugged the car close to her, and looked at Terra with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Can we keep him Terra? Can we keep him?" Mittlet pleaded at him. Terra simply gave a smile.

"I was planning to do that from the start anyway." Terra told her. Mittelt's eyes widened in happiness.

"Yay! Did you hear that? We're going to keep you!" Mittelt said, as she held the cat close to her once more.

"Ack! Can't-...breath!" the cat struggled to regain his oxygen. Terra sprang into action, and separated the cat from Mittelt. She pouted upon being separated from the cat.

"Aw..." Mittelt pouted at him. Terra just sighed at her, and looked at the cat.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But at least you won't be so alone anymore." Terra told her. The cat soon regained oxygen, and nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks mister..." the cat said to him.

"Terra Tachikaze, and this is Mittelt." Terra told him, and then grew a thinking look on his face.

"Well, we gotta give you a name if you're going to come along with us." Terra told the cat. Mittelt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We got to give this cat a name if we're going to take him with us." Mittelt said. Terra nodded at her.

"Let's see..." Terra said, trying to think up of a name.

"Should we call him Twilight?" Mittelt asked. The cat shook his head at her.

"I don't like it." the cat told her. Mittelt pouted at that.

"Aw...and I liked the name. What's your idea, Terra?" Mittlet asked. Terra hummed in thought, and grew an idea.

"Oh! How about Geo?" Terra asked.

"Geo?" the cat asked with curiosity. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah, Geo. Geo is related to earth, and it sounds like a cool name!" Terra said to him with a smile.

"...I don't like that either." the cat told him. Terra slumped his head in a slightly depressed aura around him.

"Ah...and it was such a cool name..." Terra said. Mittelt gave a raised eyebrow at him.

"To you, it is cool because it is related to earth. Maybe we should come up with a different name. Something different from our preferences." Mittelt suggested. Terra broke out of his slumped state and nodded at her.

"Y-Yeah..." Terra said to her, and turned to the cat.

"Hmm...how about...Yorokobi?" Terra suggested.

"Yoro...kobi?" the cat asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. It seems like a cool name for a cat like you. What do you say?" Terra asked. The cat went into a thinking position.

"Hm..." the cat hum me out in thought, and decided. He nodded at him.

"Yeah! I like that name! From now on, my name is Yorokobi!" the now named Yorokobi said to him. Terra turned to Mittelt.

"Mittelt? Your thoughts?" Terra asked. Mittelt simply nodded at him.

"Seems like a good and cute name, for a cute companion that we'll be taking along." Mittlet told him. Terra smiled at this.

"Then it's settled! From this day on, you'll be journeying with us!" Terra told him.

"Right!" Yorokobi said to him with enthusiasm, and then his stomach growled.

*Growl*

Silence reigned upon the area, before Terra and Mittelt began laughing at the cat's hunger.

"I think we have some food left..." Terra said as he dug into his bag, trying to find whatever food he has for his now new friend Yorokobi.

**End OST**

* * *

><p>(Kyoto)<p>

**Play: Persona 4 OST - Your Affection**

After a couple days of walking through the wilderness, the two finally appeared at their destination: Kyoto.

"Finally! Civilization at last!" Mittlet exclaimed, as she walked into the city, with Terra simply walking behind. Yorokobi was stuck his head out of his backpack, which made him look like a doll rather than an animal. Thus, making things perfect for him to see where they were going.

"*Chuckle*...I suppose we should be happy about that." Terra told her, and looked around. "Now it's time for me to gather some information about my old man."

After he said that, he admired the city that they arrived at.

"Wow. This place is amazing..." Terra said, looking at the area of Kyoto around him.

"Yeah. I seriously need a hot spring's bath to clean the wilderness off me." Mittelt said, while sniffing herself.

"Oh come on. You have a good earthly aroma around you. You smell more natural to my nose." Terra told her. Mittelt blinked at this, and slightly blushed.

"Oh...so you like the way I smell?" Mittelt asked him. Terra blinked at her, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess..." Terra told her, while looking away from her, getting kind of embarrassed to admit this sort of thing. Mittelt simply smiled at him.

"I see. Well, maybe I should be around the earth more, since you ARE an Earth Dragon Slayer, where Earth is literally your land to control." Mittelt told him.

"Damn right." Terra said to her. It was then Yorokobi made his thoughts.

"Wow...so this is the "city" that people kept talking about within the forest..." Yorokobi said, while looking at the building with awe. Terra smiled at him.

"If you thought that was cool, you'll be amazed on what you'll see beyond here." Terra told him. Yorokobi's eye sparkled upon hearing that.

"Really!? Oh, I'm so excited to see what is ahead of us!" Yorokobi told him.

"You and me both." Terra told him with a smile. He then begun walking ahead, while turning his head to Mittelt.

"I'm going to go deeper into Kyoto, while you stay out of their range so that trouble won't follow." Terra told her. Mittelt groaned upon hearing that.

"Right..." Mittelt said, not exactly thrilled with this idea, but understood that it was for the best. She then decided to go shopping while she waits for Terra do some intel gathering.

**End OST**

* * *

><p>(Kyoto Park)<p>

**Play: God Eater Burst OST - Peaceful Time**

After the two separated within Kyoto, Terra walked deep within the area, trying to find a source of information. More specifically, the Youkai hotspot. But after searching for Youkai for a few hours, not much has progressed. Terra has decided to take a break by sitting in one of Kyoto's elegant parks.

"Hmm..." Terra said, while picking up a takoyaki from his tray, and then bit onto it. He bought it as he explored the city. He then bit onto the soft ball, and chewed onto it.

"Finding Youkai are sure hard to find." Terra commented, as he swallowed the soft ball. "This might be tougher than I thought."

"Well, at least our search has got us something yummy." Yorokobi told him, as he was happily chewing on the takoyaki that Terra brought him. Terra just chuckled at him while rubbing the cat's head.

"True. So I guess it isn't a waste. Plus, we got to see a lot of Kyoto. I'm pretty amazed by the design they did with this place." Terra said, while admiring the scenery around him.

"*Sigh*...that's the thing I love about exploring. It allows you to see new places, learn new things, and create memorable time throughout your life. I absolutely love it. Just like back in Fiore." Terra said, while reminiscing on his adventures back in the land of Fiore.

"Fiore? Is that some land your explored before?" Yorokobi asked him with curiosity. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. It's a magical place, where magic and nature is everywhere. So many cool things happen, and many amazing things that happen back in that land is only considered the crust of it. There is more to it than that." Terra explained to him.

"Wow...I sure would love to visit the place someday." Yorokobi told him. Terra gave a chuckle at him.

"Well, we could. But with current circumstances, I can't visit for a while." Terra told him. The gray cat just dipped his head in disappointment.

"Aw..." Yorokobi whined upon hearing this. Terra simply patted the cat's head to comfort him.

"Cheer up. I did say that we can visit Fiore someday, so I'm sure we can." Terra comforted him. Yorokobi picked up his head, and smiled and nodded at him with energy.

"Yeah...you did." Yorokobi told him. Terra chucked at the cat's answer, and stood up.

"Alright. I think break time is over. Now it is time to find some youkai. If I were a youkai, where would I be..." Terra said with a thinking pose. Yorokobi leapt onto his shoulder, and mimicked his pose.

"Hm..." Yorokobi thought. The two kept thinking in thought, but then something happened.

Terra's nose stared to twitch, and smelled something. Something that was WAY to familiar...

Terra's eye widened at smelling this, and sniffed the air more.

'That smell...' Terra thought, and sniffed more around him. His eye's widened even more upon smelling this.

'This smells like...the old man!' Terra thought, and immediately ran to the source. Yorokobi was surprised when Terra suddenly moved, but held onto his shoulder.

"Woah! Where are we going, Terra?" Yorokobi loudly asked him. Terra just ignored his cat companion, as his nose kept picking up a scent.

'Closer...Closer!' Terra thought as he kept running through the park, while following the scent that kept luring him. He soon ran out of the park, and into the city.

He weaved past people, and buildings, all the while chasing the scent. The scent kept getting stronger and stronger, as Terra's senses kept telling him which direction to go to.

Eventually, he ended up in a small alley, hidden from public eye. Terra stopped at his tracks, seeing that the scented was the strongest here, while stopping here as well. Terra frantically looked around his surroundings, trying to see if anyone was there. But after looking around, there was no sign of the old man, or anyone in particular.

"This scent...it disappears here." Terra muttered as he looked around. He sniffed the air once more but couldn't pick any trace of it left. After some time sniffing the air, he gave up. He sighed with disappointment, seeing that this scent hasn't led him to his old man. Rather, it just left a clue.

A clue.

Terra's eyes widened upon realizing that this was a clue!

"If my old man is here...then he must be here in this dimension!" Terra said with realization. He grinned upon realizing this.

"Alright! I've actually made some progress here!" Terra said. Yorokobi looked at him with confusion.

"Progess in what?" Yorokobi asked. Terra turned to Yorokobi sitting on his shoulder.

"I think I'm getting close to finding my old man." Terra told his cat companion. The cat's expression brightened upon hearing this

"Really? That's great!" Yorokobi exclaimed to him. Terra nodded at this.

"Yeah. It's a small start, but progress if progress. Maybe the Youkai here know something about him." Terra told him, and then scratched his head.

"But where the hell are they? Youkai sure love to play hiding from humans." Terra said, and begun walking out of the alley. Before he did, he heard a crack somewhere. His ears twitched upon hearing the earth crack.

Terra turned his head towards the source of where the noise is coming from, and slowly walked towards the source. He approached a corner, and slowly peeked through it to see what was going on. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing that there is a hole in the wall. But not just any hole. It was a hole that led to something completely new. Something that completely contradicted with modern Kyoto.

"Wow..." Terra said, while Yorokobi looked at the hole in surprise.

"Oh! We haven't explored that place yet! Can we go inside?" Yorokobi asked him. Terra nodded upon hearing that question.

"Yeah. I think we should." Terra said, and walked towards the hole in the wall. Terra and his feline companion soon stepped through the hole in the wall, and were now inside the place. As it did, the hole behind Terra closed.

The alley was now empty, with Terra on the other side. It was then a figure stepped out from the shadows of the alley. The figure stared at the hole in the wall that closed itself, and gave a small chuckle.

"Heh. Didn't think you would find me so fast kid." the figure said. "However. I'm not that easy to find. You have a more important role to play here."

* * *

><p>(Kyoto - Youkai Faction)<p>

Terra and Yorokobi didn't notice the hole close up behind them, as they looked at the surroundings. This place looked like Fedual Japan, one where Terra saw back in his studies in the library. He looked amazed to see this kind of surrounding with his own eyes.

"Wow..." Terra said, awed by his surroundings. But what was even more suprising were the people here. Both him and his cat companion were surprised to see multiple creatures, some humanoid while some different, walking around the area and doing their own business.

"I think we found what we're looking for..." Terra said, as he walked along the path of the Youkai's home.

"Wow...so many different looking people." Yorokobi said, looking at the surroundings around him. As the two walked, doing their own business, the youkai paid no heed to Terra or his cat companion, as he was well blended into the crowd. He then heard shouting.

"Step right up! One steaming hot pork bun for only a dollar! Step right up and come get some!" shouted out a vender, who appeared to have tiger like features on him, with a mobile cart. Terra immediately turned his head upon hearing the mention of food, and walked towards the cart.

"I'll take five of your pork buns please!" Terra said to the vender while pulling out some money. The vender merely smiled at him.

"Ah! I see you have a good eye for good food kid! Alright! 5 pork buns, coming right up!" the vender said, while getting some pork buns and putting them into a bag. He then handed Terra the bad, and Terra gave the money to the vender.

"Pleasure doing business with you kid!" the vender told him, and soon grew a curious look. "Hey, are you new here? I've never saw a face like your before around these parts."

Terra stiffened upon hearing that. He was in Youkai territory, and he didn't' want to look like an intruder here. So he came up with an excuse.

"Oh, I'm just a traveller, and just arrived around these parts." Terra told him, while not giving out that he's human. The vender gave a "huh" to him.

"I see. So a traveler to arrive at this part. Well, it does explain why you look human. After going through a long time through the human world, I guess you get used to their human form." the vender told him. Terra's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this, but then nodded at the man's words.

"Y-Yeah. It's sort of like that..." Terra said to him, and then gave a pork bun to Yorokobi, who happily took it and began eating it. He then turned to the vender.

"Say, do you know where a traveller like me is able to get information? Just general information?" Terra asked the vender. The vender looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It should be around here. Just head towards the center of the city, and you'll get the information you're looking for." the vender told him, while pointing towards the direction of the center of the place. Terra turned his head to where the man is pointing, and nodded at him with thanks.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Terra told him. The vender gave him a good laugh.

"Don't mention it kid." the vender told him with a smile. Terra then left and walked towards the center.

"Wow. The youkai here are sure friendly." Terra commented. Yorokobi, who was busy eating the pork bun, nodded in agreement.

As he kept walking towards the center of the city, he was amazed to see what was around him. This place was completely amazing. So many species of Youkai, so many elegant designs of this place. The liveliness of the city. It was simply amazing to see.

All the while, Yorokobi's eyes held sparkles upon seeing everything new around him.

Soon, Terra and his companion soon approached the place that they were looking for. In front of them was a library, with books all over the place. Terra soon took in a deep breath, and walked inside with Yorokobi to find information.

* * *

><p>(An hour later)<p>

Terra sighed as he walked out of the library.

"Well, I couldn't find any information about my old man." Terra said. "Then again, most dragons were focused on the past." Terra said, as he laid against the walls of the library. Yorokobi then patted Terra's shoulder in comfort.

"But it was interesting to learn more about dragons, wasn't it?" Yorokobi asked him. Terra gave a chuckle at him, and patted his head.

"I guess." Terra told his cat companion. He was about to leave, but then realized something. His cat companion held something within his hands. Something that didn't belong to any of them.

"Yorokobi...is that a book?" Terra told him, realizing on what Yorokobi was holding.

"Yeah. This book is interesting, so I've decided to take it with me." Yorokobi told him. Terra just gave Yorokobi a flat stare.

"Um...Yorokobi. You aren't supposed to take books from the library without permission." Terra told him, as he snatched the book from his cat companion and headed immediately towards back inside the library.

After apologizing to the librarian for his cat's actions, he told them he would it back where it belonged. The librarian just nodded in understanding, saying that no harm is done as long as he returns the book.

As of right now, Terra just walked along the halls of the library, trying to figure out where Yorokobi snatched the book. When he asked the cat, he said that all the book shelves looked the same to him, so he doesn't remember where he grabbed the book from.

So Terra was pretty much lost, trying to find out where on earth this book belonged to.

"*Sigh*...I wonder how librarians are able to put books exactly where they are..." Terra muttered to himself as he walked to the far back of the library. It was then Yorokobi pointed at the door nearby him.

"Hey. Why won't we ask the staff? I see an employees only door there. Maybe they can tell us where we put this book." Yorokobi pointed out. Terra blinked at the cat's idea.

"...Why didn't I think of that earlier? Thanks Yorokobi." Terra said, as he headed to the door. He then gave it a couple of knocks. Terra stood there, waiting for the person to come out and help him with his book. However, there was no response, and a person didn't come out. It was just utter silence.

Terra blinked at the no response, and knocked on the door once more. He stood there for a few moments, but still received no response. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at this.

"Are they all on break or something...?" Terra said under his breath. "Maybe they won't mind if I just leave the book on their desk..."

Terra then pushed on the door, but it didn't seem to budge. Terra blinked, and reached for the door knob. The door knob was just fine, as it was able to move on its own. But the door itself won't move.

"Is the door budged?" Terra said, as he pushed the door more, but it refused to move. Terra sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'll just let them know that they need a new door..." Terra said. He then puts in more strength, this time not holding back like he does with usual doors. This time, it did the trick.

The door slowly moved, as Terra pushed on the door. As he did, he noticed something blocking on the other side of the door. It was a rather huge cabinet, as if serving to block the door from moving. But Terra's strength served to be more useful, as he was able to push it out of the way.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing this obstacle block the door. He gave a confused looked upon this.

"Why is there a a cabinet blocking the door? Are the employees that serious in blocking out non-employees?" Terra said under his breath. It was then Yorokobi gasped in surprise, and pointed in a certain direction.

"Terra! Look!" Yorokobi pointed in the direction of Terra's right. Terra immdeatly turned his head to the right, and his eyes widened upon seeing what he saw.

A door was open to another room, which revealed to be a kitchen. However, what they saw in the kitchen was quite suprising.

Everyone was all limp. They were all knocked out. Some were passed out on the floor, while some leaned on the table while asleep. Some sat against the wall, knocked out as well.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing that the employees here are all knocked out. He understood that work will tire you out, but this is ridiculous!

"What happened here...?" Terra quietly said, as he looked at the down employees. He checked their pulses, and saw that they were all alive. He sighed in in relief.

"They're all knocked out..." Terra said, relieved that they weren't killed. Yorokobi hopped of his shoulder, and walked towards the drinks, which was tea. He noticed that tea all over the place. Yorokobi gave it a sniff.

"This tea smells weird..." Yorokobi commented, as he sniffed the tea. "It doesn't smell pure natural at all. It has a rather weird smell within it, though it's faint."

"Not natural...?" Terra said, as he walked to a tea cup that was sitting alone on the table. He then gave it a sniff, and his eyes widened upon smelling this.

"This scent...it smells like the kind you use to knock people out." Terra said with realization.

"Knock people out?" Yorokobi said in surprise. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. And whoever drugged this tea must really want others not wanting to know they're here." Terra quietly said, as he looked around the area around him with caution.

"Yorokobi, stay close to me." Terra told him. Yorokobi nodded at him, and leapt on his shoulder. Terra then placed his hand on the ground and produced a magic circle under him.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel**" Terra said, and the two sinked into the ground. As soon as they were underground, Yorokobi noticed that there was a tunnel that they were in now.

"A tunnel?" Yorokobi said with confusion. Terra noticed his confusion, and decided to explain.

"It's a spell that I know. It helps me go underground, and helps me move around for multiple purposes. It's useful for sneaking around or escaping." Terra told him.

"Oh..." Yorokobi said to him, and his eyes sparkled upon hearing this. "That's so cool! Can we do that more! I want to be all stealthy like a...a...nin...ninja, was it?" Yorokobi said with confusion. Terra chuckled at him.

"Maybe later, Yorokobi." Terra told him, and then turned to the path he laid out. He closed his eyes, and placed his hand on the earth. Terra then then focused, and produced another magic circle underneath him.

"**Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation.**" Terra muttered, and his sense began to increase. He then begun to feel the vibration around him more sensitive than before. He tried to sense the closest vibrations that was around him, and true enough, he was able to.

"They're just a few yards away from here. They seem to be in another room." Terra said, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Let's go" Terra said, as he begun running ahead of the tunnel he made.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Another room)<p>

After Terra and Yorokobi made it to the room where the possible perpetrators were located at, Terra looked at the ground above him, and then turned to Yorokobi.

"Stay here. I'll go check out and what's happening." Terra told him. Yorokobi nodded at him, and got off him. Terra then turned to the ground, and slowly made his head towards the surface.

His head was soon open to the air, and only left it like that. He was able to move in the ground, so with his head only able to stick out to see while the rest of his body remained hidden was definitely sneaky. Terra looked around, and found himself in a crowded storage room. Crates and scrolls were placed on huge shelves or on each other. His ears then heard voices.

"Hey, what are you carrying?" a voice asked.

"I got some money. I figured that since we're entering and meeting in this place, I might as well make the meeting have a bonus."

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're an idiot. Anyways, let's start out meeting. We wasted enough time here, trying to make this place as secure as possible."

Terra gave a raised eyebrow upon hearing three voices, and slowly moved towards the source of the voices. As he did, he spotted three Youkai sitting on crates, while having a single light shine over them to see each other. They all had bearlike features on them.

"Again. Why did we come here?" spoke one of the three. The youkai next to him groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, didn't we tell you this before? Who on earth would ever expect a library to be the secret meeting place?" the youkai spoke. The other youkai nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Well, we gotta cover our tracks. So our meeting place is usually at random hidden locations, just to throw them off. This time, it's a library." one of the youkai said. The first youkai that Terra spotted just sighed.

"Alright alright, get off my back you two. Right now, we have more important matters to discuss." the youkai said. The other yokai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll first start with the plans on how we're going to overthrow the Yasaka bitch." spoke the youkai. This greatly alarmed Terra.

'Overthrow? So a rebellion?' Terra thought, as he listened in on the conversation. One of the youkai just gave a smirk.

"Heh. Don't worry about thinking about the plans. If we follow through with our surefire plan, she'll be taken off the throne, and Gardos-sama will soon step back in place and lead as the true leader of the Youkai faction."

"Yeah. Why does a women of all people should be allowed to lead the faction? Nothing good comes from it. I mean she aims for peace? What a fool." the youkai said with a smug tone.

"Heh. It will soon change, once Gardos takes over, we Youkais are going to be able to prove how dominant we are." spoke the other youkai.

"And that will soon happen, once we plan on setting our plan in motion, which is a bit short from this time. We'll kidnap the daughter, and hold her hostage. Then she'll listen to our demands." spoke the youkai with glee. The youkai just smirked upon hearing this.

"Heh. Nothing is more better than using a child against their parents. Or parent, since Yasaka is single." spoke the youkai. The youkai just chucked at hearing this.

"Hehehe..Maybe after we overthrow her, maybe she'll end up as the bitch she deserves to be."

"Yeah. The operation will soon start as soon as we nab the kid. I heard that she is at the playground near her home, completely making herself open."

"Hah! This will be a breeze!"

Terra frowned upon hearing these youkai speak, and gave them a narrow look. So those three were going to overthrow this Yasaka, and have this Gardos take over and lead the youkais to certain destruction? That's not good at all. Especially when a child is involved.

It was time to go in action.

Terra eyed the light above them, and grew an idea. He slowly rose up from the ground, while remaining hidden from them. He soon produced a stone in his hand, and carefully aimed at the light above them. After making sure he was on target, he threw the rock with lots of force, and the rock sped through the room, and broke the lights, causing the room to become completely dark. This caused great confusion and panic among them.

"Huh!? What's going on here?"

"Did their lights just break a fuse!?"

"No! Something broke! Someone is in -ARGH!" screamed the voice, that suddenly become quiet.

"Oi! What's going on -GAH!" screamed the other voice. It was then the two got silent, and the last youkai standing frantically looked around him, trying to find where Terra is hiding.

"Hey! Show yourself, coward! Only a coward hides in the dark!" shouted out the youkai. However, something came up to him behind.

"You don't have the right so say that, when you're using a child as a hostage." Terra spoke behind him.

"!" was the youkai's surprised reaction, but it was too late.

*SMACK*

A thud soon made itself known in the room, along with complete silence.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Terra and Yorokobi looked at the three downed figures that were tied up by Terra's stones, as they were all unconscious. Terra frowned on what he heard, and the current predicament that might soon start.

"So these guys are like terrorist..." Yorokobi said, while looking at the three unconscious Youkai.

"Yeah...and that's never a good thing." Terra said. It was then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture that was placed on the crate that the youkai were sitting on. He soon walked over to the picture, and saw a young girl on it. She had fox tails, and had blonde hair.

"They said something about kidnapping the daughter. So I guess this is her." Terra said. He frowned.

"This isn't good. What's is about to happen might cause chaos among the Youkai faction. And chaos is something we don't want." Terra said. He soon grew a focused look on his face.

"Right...I won't be able to stand by, and see this kind of thing happen. I need to warn the Youkais about this." Terra said. He then grabbed the three down forms, and walked out of the library's back alley. As soon as he set them down next to a trash bin, he went into thought.

"Now. The first thing to do is make sure the daughter is safe from their grasps. I heard that she's at a playground. But what playground?" Terra said in thought. It was then Yorokobi spoke up.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe she's near the palace!" Yorokobi suggested to him. "I've read in stories that princesses are always near their castle. So maybe she's near one of them." Yorokobi told him. Terra gave Yorokobi a surprised look.

"...Yorokobi, you keep surprising me with your ideas." Terra said with a smile. "I beginning to think that bringing you to the library with me is something good!"

"Yeah!" Yorokobi said while putting his paw into the air. Terra nodded at him.

"Right. Since the daughter might be near the "castle", that means that playground closest to the palace is where she is at. And I remember that the center of towns or area usually hold the center of power. So I'll start looking at the center of this area." Terra said, and frowned.

"But we're still quite far away. This place is huge, after all..." Terra said under his breath. It was then Yorokobi stepped up.

"If you need to get their fast, then I can carry you there!" Yorokobi said, and a magic circle appeared on his back. Soon, white wings appeared on his back, and soon levitated into the air. Terra looked at his feline companion in surprise.

"Yorokobi? You can fly?" Terra asked with surprise. Yorokobi nodded at him.

"Yeah! Always can!" Yorokobi told him, and then latched onto his back. Soon, Terra began levitating into the air, with Yorokobi giving him wings.

"Woah!" Terra said, unfamiliar with the flying. But before he could prepare himself for the full flight, Yorokobi soon took off into the air.

"Let's go save the princess!" Yorokobi said, as he begun to take off into the air, while Terra tried to balance himself on the flight.

"I've always wanted to fly, but never expected this..." Terra said to himself while smiling.

The two soon took off into the sky, and headed towards the center of the place.

* * *

><p>(Playground)<p>

After Terra flew to the center of the area with Yorokobi able to carry him, he soon spotted a playground.

"I see the playground. That must be where the girl is." Terra said, and turned to Yorokobi.

"Hey. Let's land near the playground. We don't want to get attention." Terra told the cat. Yorokobi nodded at him.

"Right!" Yorokobi said, and the two headed towards the ground. Terra soon landed within a hidden alley, and quickly walked out and ran to the playground. As soon as he did, he spotted the girl that the perps were looking for.

The girl was all alone on the park, and she was sitting on the swings, swinging back and forth. She looked like she was having fun.

Terra saw the girl, and sighed in relief. Good, so she hasn't been caught...yet. Terra soon looked around, and tried to spot anyone suspicious. There was no one else around. And that made it even more suspicious.

Terra closed his eyes, and places his hand on the ground. He then used **Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation** to find if anyone else was nearby. And like before, he spotted a group of people not too far from them. They were hiding within the trees and large bushes, and they all sat by, waiting for the right time to nab the girl.

Too bad Terra came in the picture. He opened his eyes, and looked around the playground. Sure enough, he spotted a sandbox nearby.

Perfect.

Terra soon put his arm forward, and a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm**." Terra said, as he motioned his arms to the side. Soon, the sand soon burst up into the air, and began swarming around the area. This greatly surprised the hidden kidnappers, seeing this sudden sandstorm.

As soon as he distracted the Youkai, he sprung into the action. He ran past the sandstorm like it was nothing and headed to the girl, who seemed surprised by the sandstorm as well. She saw Terra running towards her, and before she could respond, he puts his hand over her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mph!?" was the girl's muffled in surprise, and saw Terra concealing her mouth. She tried to scream out for health, while trying to break free from his grip. However, they meant nothing to Terra. He then produced a magic circle underneath him.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel."** Terra said, and a magic circle once again swallowed them into the ground, making themselves hidden to the naked eye.

As soon as the two were hidden, the girl became even more scared by this, and kept struggling.

"Mph!" she kept screaming within her mouth while struggling, which meant little to Terra.

"Shh!" Terra shushed at her. It was then Yorokobi spoke up from his shoulder.

"Don't worry! Terra is actually saving you from kidnappers!" Yorokobi told her. The girl heard the cat's words, and her eyes widened in surprise, never seeing a cat like that before.

Before she could comprehend on what the cat said, a voice was heard, as well as multiple footsteps.

"Where did she go!? She was right there a minute ago!"

"That damn sandstorm popped out of nowhere!"

"Did someone know about our plan!?"

"Why else would something like this happen!? They might already know!"

"Shit! We've been found out!"

"It doesn't matter! She couldn't have gone far! Spread out and find that brat!"

"Right!"

After a loud voice of agreements, footsteps were heard once more, and the foot steps kept getting further and further away. The three kept silence, hearing the kidnappers moving father and farther away. After waiting for a while, Terra gave a sigh.

"Well...that happend." Terra said, and then decided to head back to the surface. They headed back to the surface and meet the open air. Terra looked around him, trying to spot if anyone was nearby, despite hearing the footsteps move far away. But it wasn't too hurtful to be cautious. After looking around, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew...glad they're away." Terra said, and looked at the girl, who looked at him with surprise. He noticed the dust on the girl's clothes, and patted and dusted it off her. Have gave her an apologetic look.

"You alright? Sorry for the sudden actions, but I did this to protect you from those people." Terra said to her. The girl broke out her surprise at his words, and soon shook her head at him.

"I-I'm alright. And thank you." the girl told him. She then bowed to him. "Thank you for saving me from certain trouble."

Terra waved off her thanks. "Don't mention it. I've heard that they wanted to kidnap you, and use you against your mother."

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing this. "They were going to use me?" She spoke with shock. Terra nodded at her.

"Right. They were going to use as a a hostage, for the cause of this Gardos guy I've heard about." Terra told her. The girl had realization on her features.

"Gardos...? I heard my mother mention that name before, but nothing else..." the girl said. Before Terra could explain anything else, another voice was heard.

"Kunou-hime? Kunou-hime? Where are you?" shouted out a female voice. Terra, the girl known as Kunou, and Yorokobi turned their heads towards the source.

She was a young woman who appeared to be around Terra's age, as she had long blonde hair with two long bands that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a rather revealing outfit, which showed her rather nice curves. She was wearing black tube top, pants, boots, and a scarf around her neck. He had lionlike ears, had a tail on her, and had lion-like claws.

Her eyes widened upon spotting Kunou. She smiled in relief as soon as she spotted her.

"Oh thanks goodness! I thought you were going to be kidnapped by them." the women said to her. Kunou realized on who she was.

"Leone!" Kunou said to her. The girl, now known as Leone, kneeled down to her, and checked her status. She gave a breath of relief.

"It seems that you were' injured. Good." Leone said with relief. She then noticed Terra, who was standing there silently while watching the scene between them. As soon as she spotted Terra, she gave a raised eyebrow, as well as her eyes checking him out.

"And who is this?" she asked with a curious tone. Kunou realized on who she is talking about.

"Oh! This is the guy who saved me from the people who were going to kidnap me. His name is..." Kunou said, and realized that she didn't learn his name yet. Terra gave her a chuckle.

"The name is Terra Tachikaze, and I'm the one who rescued her from her would-be kidnappers." Terra introduced himself.

"I see..." Leone said. She the smiled at him. "Well, thanks. If you weren't here, then certain trouble would emerge. So you're all right in my book." she told him. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Leone, a watcher and bodyguard for Kunou-hime." she said, introducing herself. She then looked around the area, and frowned a bit.

"This place seems like a mess." Leone commented, and turned to Terra. "What happened?"

"We can explain once we get Kunou out of here." Terra told her. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Hm...you're right. We should get out of sight. The kidnappers might be around the area." Leone told him.

Terra nodded in agreement with her, seeing that is was for the best.

* * *

><p>(Palace)<p>

They soon headed towards the palace nearby, and rushed Kunou to Yasaka for protection. They've rushed to Yasaka's main room, which was an office. As they were running, Terra explained the whole situation to her.

"I see...this isn't good." Leone grew a troubled face on her.

"Say, where were you? I didn't see you near Kunou or anything." Terra asked. Leone grew a embarrassed look on her face while growing an awkward smile on her.

"Well, I needed to use the restroom. And when using the restroom, I sort of ran into trouble..." Leone told him. Terra gave a raised eyebrow upon this.

"Trouble?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him.

"Unfortunately, I was careless, and was caught off guard by Gardos' henchmen. Fortunately, the underestimated my skills, and was quickly able to subdue them." Leone told him.

"I see..." Terra said. Soon, they reached the office where Yasaka is at. Leone soon ran to the door, and kicked it open, much to the surprise of Terra and Yorokobi, while Kunou just gave a tired sigh at this.

"Yasaka-sama!" Leone shouted out while she went through the door. The women, who was sitting on her desk with paper work, stood up from her desk.

"Leone! How many times have I told you not to kick open doors! It isn't necessary!" Yasaka yelled at her, but soon noticed Terra and Yorokobi standing behind her. Terra also got a glimpse of the women. She appeared to be a young woman who wore a shrine maiden outfit, and had golden blonde hair and matching eyes like her daughter.

"Hm? And who is this, Leone?" Yasaka asked. Leone looked at Terra and Yorokobi, and patted his back.

"This is Terra Tachikaze and his pet, Yorikobi. They just saved your daughter from imminent danger." Leone told her with a smile. Yasaka became alarmed when she heard this.

"Immenent danger? What do you mean?" Yasaka asked with an edge in her tone. Leone turned to Terra, and Terra nodded at her.

He soon began explaining the details about the plot and scheme for Kunou's kidnap, and the mastermind behind this, who was named Gardos. By the time he was done explaining, Yasaka had her eyes narrowed, upon thinking of that man's name.

"That Gardo..." Yasaka said with narrow eyes. "I knew he would act like that."

"Who is this Gardo, anyway?" Terra asked. Yasaka looked at him with a frown.

"He is rebellious and eccentric Tengu. He believes that he is more rightful to the throne, saying that males should be head, and not a female. He has a bloodlust attitude as well, always searching for battle. If he were to take over, he would lead the youkai's and lead them to war against the supernatural world. And that is something we don't want." Yasaka explained to him.

"Ah, I see..." Terra said, while putting his fist on the palm of his hand. Yasaka then bowed in thanks to him.

"I'm thankful for you as well, for saving my daughter from danger." Yasaka said to him. Terra bowed back to her to show common courtesy.

"It's no problem Yasaka-sama. I only did what was right." Terra said to her. Yasaka gave a small smile at him, and then turned to Leone.

"Leone...where were you when you were supposed to watch Kunou?" Yasaka asked her with a raised eyebrow. Leone flinched when she was under the looks of Yasaka's stare, and sweated a bit.

"Well..." Leone said, while slightly looking away. But then Kunou stepped up.

"She said something about using the restroom." Kunou said. Leone turned to Konou.

"Kunou-hime!" Leone excalimed to her, but then felt a chill up her back. She slowly turned, and saw an unamused look on Yasaka's face.

"I see..." Yasaka said to her. Leone laughed awkwardly at her, and then slowly began to walk away. She then pointed in some random direction.

"Oh look, what is that!" Leone said, pointing in some random direction. The others fell for the trick, and looked in that direction. As soon as they did, she booked it and ran high tale out of there.

As soon as the others looked at where Leone ran, and then to the door, Yasaka just gave a tired sigh.

"That girl..." Yasaka said in a tired tone. "I know her heart is in the right place, but her effort is just..." Yasaka shook her head, deciding that there were more important matters to discuss.

"By the way, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka said to him, gaining his attention.

"Hm?" was Terra's response. Yasaka gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I know I cannot remember all the faces among my people, but I've never seen a face like yours around. I also couldn't sense any Youkai presence around you. You're either a different species, or good at masking your presence." Yasaka pointed out, which made Terra slightly flinch at her words.

'...Crap.' Terra thought. Yasaka gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra gave a "you-got-me" look at her, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hahahaha...seem like I'm caught." Terra said to her. "I'm simply human. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yasaka and Kunou looked at him with surprise. "H-Human? Well, that explains your presence and aura around you. But how are you here, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra just gave her a shrug.

"A hole in the wall." Terra simply told her.

"A hole in the wall?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Yes. A hole. You see, I was on the search for someone important to me, and somehow, the path led me to a hold in a wall, which led to your youkai faction." Terra explained to her.

"I see..." Yasaka said. "And did you see anyone open the hole in the wall?"

"No. No one was around the wall. I guess they forgot to close it." Terra explained to her. Yasaka frowned, and looked down in thought.

"...Did someone carelessly leave an entrance to our area so easily? Yasaka said under her breath. Before the she could go any further, she felt Kunou tug on her sleeve. Yasaka looked at her daughter, and Kunou gave a concerned look at her.

"Mother. Terra-san rescued my from Gardos clutches. I don't think he is a bad person to begin with. Besides, the kidnappers were confused with his actions of saving me as well." Kunou told her.

Yasaka stared at her daughter for a few moments, before giving a sigh and a small smile at her.

"I suppose you're right on that one, Kunou." Yasaka said to her, and then turned to Terra.

"Well, I suppose I can't complain on you being here, since you saved my daughter from certain trouble." Yasaka told him. Terra just shrugged.

"Like I said before, I did what was right." Terra told her. He then grew a serious look on his face.

"So what will we so know, Yasaka-sama? We now know that this Gardos is aiming to take over the throne." Terra asked while crossing his arms. Yasaka nodded at him.

"It is clear that we cannot stand here and let them come to us, nor should we raise our defenses, which will alarm the opposing group." Yasaka said, but then frowned. "However, saving Kunou threw a wrench in their plans, which greatly severed it. I'm sure they're well aware know that there was opposition to their actions, which will cause them to think that we know about their group already." Yasaka said. She then turned to outside, and called out someone.

"Daisuke!" Yasaka called out. In a mere moment, and crow youkai appeared from the sky, and kneeled in front of Yasaka.

"Yes Yasaka-sama?" spoke the crow youkai.

"Give a secret message to the the commanders of this area. Warn them about the incoming threat that is coming towards us. We're about to face an attack from Gardo." Yasaka told him.

"As you wish, Yasaka-sama." said the crow youkai, and quickly flew away. Yasaka then turned to Terra and Yorokobi.

"Tachikaze-san. I know that you just stumbled into a conflict that doesn't involve you, but I would like to ask. Will you help us in this time of need? Your power is needed." Yasaka said to him. Terra gave a nod at her.

"I'll be glad to help. There is no way that I'm going to stand by, and let some chaos ensue while not doing anything." Terra told her. Yasaka nodded at him.

"I greatly appreciate it." Yasaka said to him. She then wore a "game-face" expression.

"Tachikaze-san. I want you to go find Leone, and have her work with you. I'm sure she'll provide useful assistance to you." Yasaka said to him. "I'm sure she is at our sake bar, no doubt chugging on a lot of sake. After you find her and tell her to work with you, I want you to investigate this manner with her. But be careful. Gardos is a man who is quite dangerous to deal with." Yasaka told him.

Terra nodded at her. "Right."

"We'll do it!" Yorokobi told her.

* * *

><p>(Sake Bar)<p>

After finding directions to the sake bar within the palace, he soon found the place. He soon smelled the sake that was in the air, as well as multiple youkai chatting and laughing with one another, showing an alive atmosphere. Sure enough, Terra found Leone chugging down on the sake, while have a refreshed expression on her face.

"Ah...this is the best..." Leone said, while her face showed that she hasn't gone drunk yet. Terra was surprised to see Leone drinking from a large cup, seeing that she didn't go drunk from it yet. Guess that shows how strong Youkai are against alcohol.

"Um...Leone?" Terra asked as he approached her. Leone immediately turned around, and saw him. She stiffened upon seeing him, and smiled at him, though it was kind of forced.

"Oh! Terra!" Leone said to him. She gave a nervous laugh. "Did Yasaka-sama send you here?" Leone asked, while acting a bit stiff. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, she did. But for a different reason other than bringing you back here." Terra said to her. Upon hearing this, Leone gave a sigh of relief and breathed easily.

"I see...whew." Leone sighed in relief. She then looked at him with curiosity. "So what did she send you here for anyways, Terra?"

Terra looked around his surroundings, seeing that multiple Youkai were around, drinking and happily laughing or talking with one another. He saw that there were too many ears around, so he decided to take this somewhere else.

"Actually...there are too many ears around. Can we talk somewhere more private?" Terra asked her.

"Hm?" was Leone's confused reaction. Before Terra could explain, his phone rang. He then answered it.

"Hello?" Terra said on his phone.

"Hey Terra." Mittelt said on the other side of the phone. "You've been gone a long time, and I've been boooooorrreeed..."

Terra gave an awkward chuckle at her.

"Sorry about that. But good news though. Yorokobi and I found the place." Terra told her.

"Really?" Mittelt said on the phone. "That's great. So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, not really. I've tried, but nothing has come up yet." Tera told her.

"I see. So why didn't you leave the place yet?" Mittelt asked.

"Well, you see..." Terra said, feeling like a long story is about to be told.

After a long explanation of what happened, Mittelt just sighed after he explained everything.

"I stay away from you for the whole day, and THIS apparently happens. Sometimes I wonder if trouble and danger is just following you." Mittelt said, sounding just tried from what she just heard.

"It's not like I can't help it, Mittelt." Terra told her. "Some crises is going to happen, and it might affect the stability of the supernatural world. And we all want balance to the whole thing, right?" Terra asked her. Mittelt just sighed on the other side of the phone.

"*Sigh*...I suppose you're right." Mittelt said. "Well, I suppose you should go back to your little saving the Youkai faction thing, while I just sit just bored..."

"Actually..." Terra said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm?" was Mittelt's response.

"I might have something for you to do." Terra said to her.

"...I'm listening." Mittelt said.

* * *

><p>(Another Location)<p>

After finding a private location, Terra told her everything about the current situation.

"I see..." Leone said, while her face looked serious upon this.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the situation we're in right now." Terra told her. Yorokobi made a curious face and looked at Terra as he sat on Terra's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do know?" Yorokobi asked with curiosity.

"Well, Yasaka-sama did say that we should investigate this problem together, seeing that it would be for the best." Leone said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Right. I know that the current strategy is to let them come to us and ambush them by surprise, but we should act more faster and catch them off guard as well." Terra said. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We get them, before they get us. That's my kind of strategy." Leone said to him, while pumping her fist to show her determination. Terra simply gave a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, that does sound like a plan. However, I don't think Yasaka-sama will approve of than plan..." Terra said to her. Leone deflated upon hearing that.

"Aw...and I wanted to get some action." Leone said. Terra sighed at her.

"Well, that is the current and best strategy we have right now. Maybe we can act as a reconnaissance." Terra suggested to her. Leone brightened up upon hearing that.

"You mean like finding their secret base, and attack them?" Leone asked. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose we can do that." Terra said to her. "But can we leave the attack part out of it? We're only supposed to search for them." Terra told her. Leone just "aw" at that.

"Aw...but I wanted to beat up some bad guys." Leone said to him. Terra simply sighed at her.

"I think we will beat them up eventually, but not right now." Terra told her, and then turned to the open air around them.

"But...where do we start?" Terra asked. "This whole place is huge. It might take a few days just to find them."

He then turned to Leone. "I remember the Gardos men saying that they meet up in random locations to throw people off track. The library served as an example." Terra told her.

"Hm..." Leone went into thought. She then thought of something.

"Well, I do know they must have some central meeting place, since they need to organize their group and not scattered. Otherwise, their plan is highly scattered from the start. So there must be some central meeting places..." Leone said.

"I agree. It also has to matter on preferences. This Gardos person might choose a place that fits his preference and fits right in the shadows, or some place that is the last we expect." Terra said to her. Leone nodded in agreement with him.

"That are the two possible cases." Leone told him, while looking down in thought.

"*Sigh*...It looks like we'll be searching for a while." Terra said, while scratching the back of his head. He then turned to Yorokobi, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Yorokobi. I need your wings." Terra told his cat companion. His friend gave a paw up in the air.

"You got it!" Yorokobi said, and latched onto Terra's back. He then produced wings on his back, allowing Terra to levitate into the air. He soon turned to Leone, who looked surprised upon seeing this. However, she was even more surprised for what Terra did.

"Hang on. I don't' want to leave you behind on our search. After all, we're supposed to work together." Terra said, as he picked up Leone by bridal style, which made her blink upon this, and them caused her to smile in amusement He soon blasted off into the air and into the sky.

"W-Woah!" was Leone's words as the two took off into the air, and into the night sky on their search for Gordon.

* * *

><p><strong>And That Is a Wrap!<strong>

**No good Dragon Slayer would come without his trust Exceed sidekick/cat!**

**And do you recognize Leone? She's from Akame Ga Kill. In this fanfic, s****he is a ShiShi, a lion-dog youkai ****that guard the entrances of temples. Her role in the Youkai faction was to protect the royal family from whoever threats come to them. They're like bodyguard/guard lion-dogs. I figured that from the anime, she has lion-like features when she goes into battle. So I figured that the ShiShi fits her perfectly.**

**Spell List:**

****Earth Dragon's Tunnel - This spell allows Terra (and others) to go underground. There, he can go through a tunnel network he created. Highly useful for escapes or sneaking around.****

******Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation - Like the name implies, Terra uses echolocation by using the vibrations in the ground. By measuring the amount of vibrations in the ground, he can tell where his enemies are at.******

********Earth Dragon's Sandstorm - This spell creates a rather violent sandstorm. This can use a source of sand nearby, or he can produce sand on his own. Either way, he uses this sand to either distract his opponents, or blow them away.********

**Please Review, and No Flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. Sorry it took quite long, but a lot has happened in my life. And I mean a lot.**

**I've also decided to stop putting in the music into the fanfics. It seems too much of a hassle, and I don't want it to be delayed any longer than it should be.**

**Alright, I'm sure all of you are confused by the fact that Yorokobi is in the DxD universe. There is a reason, which I forgot to put in. You see, even though that Yorokobi was an Exceed meant to go to Earthland, a glitch in the system occurred, and sent him to the DxD universe. And he was the only one.**

**Are you satisfied? Cause I'm about to start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Kyoto Arc - Part 2<strong>

After flying high through the skies, courteous of Yorokobi, they've decided to let Yorokobi rest his wings. After all, he did have to carry two people, and that takes effort. As of right now, Yorokobi was resting on Terra's shoulder, while looking exhausted. Where they stopped was at the outer reaches of town.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Yorokobi panted, as he lied on Terra's shoulder, looking dead tired. Terra simply patted his friend's head in thanks.

"Thanks Yorokobi. You've done enough work, so take a good rest." Terra told him. Yorokobi didn't say anything, but just put up his paw up in the air. He then turned to Leone.

"Well, we won't be able to travel in air for a while. Hope your fine with walking." Terra said Leone. Leone just shrugged at it.

"I don't mind. But I did enjoy the ride that you gave me. Never pegged you as the type to sweep a lady off her feet, if you know what I mean." Leone playfully elbowed Terra's arm. Terra simply blinked at her words and actions.

"What do you mean? I had to carry you if I wanted to take you into the sky." Terra said to her. Leone simply blinked at this, and then gave a sigh.

"Never mind." Leone said, and looked off to the side. "Why do all the cute guys have to be so dense?" Leone muttered underneath her breath.

"What about guys?" Terra asked, hearing a bit of her words.

"Nothing." Leone shook of the subject real quick. She then looked around, trying to find anything suspicious.

"...If I were a man who wanted war, where would I hide...?" Leone asked herself, as she looked around. Terra reached into his pocket, and took out a cloth. He then gave it a good smell. Leone noticed on what he was doing, and grew a confused and curious look.

"What are you doing?" Leone asked. Terra gave one last sniff to the cloth, before pocketing it. He turned to Leone.

"I smelled this cloth that was from Gardos's men. Taking in this scent will help me track down where the men are hiding." Terra told her. Leone looked at him with surprise.

"Wow. I didn't think a human could have a sensitive nose. I thought Youkai and other specific species could do that. Speaking of which, could you hand me that? I also have a rather strong nose." Leone asked. Terra nodded at her, and handed her the cloth.

"Well, most humans couldn't anyway. But for me, I was raised and trained in a special way." Terra told her, as he watched Leone take in the scent of the cloth. As she did, she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And who trained and raised you to have such a strong nose, as well as this supposed power you have?" Leone asked with a curious look on her face. Terra just shrugged at that question

"My old man. He's a dragon who taught me how to use magic." Terra simply told her. Leone looked at him with surprise.

"You were raised by a dragon!?" Leone asked surprised. Terra nodded at her.

"Yep. Raised me and taught me the magic I need to survive. Also kind of enhanced my physical senses. Not sure why, but I'll take what I have." Terra said to her, and sniffed the air around them. As soon as he finished sniffing, Terra frowned.

"The scene is a bit everywhere. I've manage to get a good scent off of the goons that I've managed to subdue, but that type of scent is everywhere. They really did scatter and cover their tracks." Terra said, as he continued to sniff the air. Leone nodded at him.

"Yeah. The scent is a bit scattered. But wait. If the scent is scattered, doesn't that usually mean...?" Leone asked in realization. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. Scents are usually fresh, and fade away after some time. This scattered scent is evident that they were around..." Terra said, and begun walking around the area they were in, with Leone following in tow.

As they walked, Leone decided to bring up a conversation.

"Hey, I'm kind of curious Terra. Are you by chance a humanoid dragon? Since you said that your father is a dragon?" Leone asked. Terra shook his had at her, showing it was a "no".

"Nah. I'm not a dragon. The old man was like a father to me in a bonding sense, you know?" Terra said, as he folded his arms behind his head. Leone looked at him with an intrigued expression.

"I see. Wait, then what about your biological parents?" Leone asked. Terra once again just shrugged at her.

"Never meet or knew them. All I do know is that I was raised in an orphanage, went out to the forest on my own at a young age, and was taken in by my old man." Terra summarized it up for her, with no hurt in it at all. It sounded more like "They're gone. I'm just going to accept the reality" tone when he said it through his mouth.

"O-Oh..." Leone said, realizing that she brought up a personal question, as well as bringing an awkward atmosphere. Well, at least for her. For Terra, he was just neutral about it.

The two were silent as they walked throughout the outer district of Kyoto. As they did, the blonde woman decided to bring up another topic.

"So, um...what type of magic to you use?" Leone asked, thinking it was a best time to bring up another topic. Terra blinked once again at her question, before just shrugging it off and decided to go with it.

"I use Earth Dragon Slayer Magic." Terra told her. Leone became surprised and confused as she heard him say this.

"Earth Dragon Slayer Magic?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Basically, I have a powerful magic that allows me to utilize and manipulate the element of earth. This type of magic also has enough power to slay a dragon itself." Terra told her. Leone looked at with with an impressed look.

"Wow. Color me impressed. I guess being raised by a dragon wasn't just for show." Leone said, as she folded her arms underneath her breast, which unknowingly caused it to rise.

"It wasn't. Now I have a question as well. What type of abilities do you have?" Terra asked her. Leone bilked at him with surprise, and then smiled to him and herself.

"Glad you asked. We Shishi's are known for our physical and combat prowess. We also have a natural affinity of utilizing Touki, a type of senjutsu that helps further our combat skills." Leone told him, which made him gave an "oh" at it.

"That's cool..." Terra said to her.

As the two kept searching around the area, they felt as if they're getting closer and closer to the source of the scent. As the two looked around, they noticed that there are fewer Youkai around. In fact, the streets seem a bit barren.

"This is strange..." Leone mumbled. "Even though we're on the outer reaches of our area, there should be more Youkai than this..."

"So you've noticed the small number to?" Terra asked, as they looked around the barely filled Youkais in the area. In fact, the youkais here are only just homeless, or just poverty stricken. They all sat around, lazing about.

"Even though there are some here, there should be more people here..." Leone mumbled. She then looked at Terra.

"I'm getting the feeling that this place makes it more suspicious than ever." Leone told him. Terra nodded at her.

"I agree. But we should be more careful. The enemy might be watching our movements, and we're right out in the open." Terra told her, as he looked around him, and sniffed the air. The scent was still everywhere, so it was hard to tell.

'...But first...' Terra thought, and decided to take another course of action. Looking around, he found a small alley that seems to be able to hide from public eye.

"Follow me." Terra said immediately, as he walked into the alley. Leone blinked at him with surprise, and followed him.

"Hey. What's with the sudden change and order?" Leone asked with curiosity. Terra didn't say anything but continue to the alley. As soon as they reached a dead end, he immediately looked around, and sniffed the air. After looking around for a few moments, he decided to do it now.

"Terra...? Ep!" Leone squeaked in surprise when Terra suddenly put his arms around her. He then whispered his spell.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel**" Terra whispered, as a magic circle appeared underneath the both of them, and they sank into the ground. Leone looked at this spell with surprise, and her eyes widened in surprise on seeing that they were underground now.

"Are we underground...?" Leone asked herself, while she looked around. Terra could only nod at her

"We are. All thanks to my spell." Terra told her. "This spell allows me to go under ground, as well as creating an underground network."

Leone whistled at this. "I guess Earth Magic really is your thing."

"It is." Terra told her, and touched the wall of the tunnel, and closed his eyes.

"**Earth Dragon's Echolocation" **Terra said, as he begun to feel the vibration of the surrounding earth. He concentrated on the vibration patterns around him, and tried to find whatever seems to be suspicious. Meanwhile, Leone just looked at him with a confused expression.

"...Terra?" Leone asked. It was then Yorokobi decided to explain.

"What Terra is doing is that he is feeling the vibrations on the earth. He then has to analyze the vibrations around him, and uses these vibrations to locate people. That's what I've been explained to by Terra. Hey, Terra. Did I get that right?" Yorokobi asked, turning his gray head to Terra.

"Yeah, you did." Terra said, as he opened his eyes, and took his arm off the wall. He then turned to Leone.

"Well, I've been feeling a large number of vibrations not too far from here. I think it's best if we check it out." Terra said to her. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're right." Leone said to him. The two nodded at each other, and begun walking to their location. As they did, Leone decided to bring up a question.

"Hey, I've just noticed something." Leone asked. Terra didn't take his eyes off in front of him, as the two kept walking.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Before we entered this tunnel, you just embraced me. Why is that?" Leone asked with a curious tone. Terra blinked at this and stopped, and turned to Leone.

"...Excuse me?" Terra asked. Leone just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you hug me? Not that I'm complaining." Leone asked him, while giving him a playful smirk at him, as she eyed his arms. Terra just scratched the back of his head, while he looked away.

"Well, my spell usually takes one person in. However, more people can enter underground with me. Though, I need to have physical contact with them. I needed to embrace you, in order to make the spell less difficult for the both of us. If I touched you by the shoulder, sinking into the ground will last a bit longer." Terra explained to her, and then glanced at her.

"Erm...sorry for the sudden contact." Terra apologized to her, but Leone shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind. Really." Leone told him with a smile. Terra blinked at her, but then shrugged.

"Alright. Then let's go." Terra said, as the two continued to walk to the large vibrations that Terra sensed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyoto - Outside Youkai Faciton)<strong>

Meanwhile, while Terra and Leone search for Gardos men, another person was working behind the scenes. And this person was a certain blonde gothic-lolita Fallen Angel free through the city of Kyoto with boredom etched onto her face.

"Sheesh, I can't believe Terra set me up for look out duty..." Mittelt whined as she flew through the air. She soon landed on the roof of a building. She looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"I mean, it's important to have look out, but why me?" Mittelt complained. She then sat down, and dangled her legs on the edge of the roof, and looked down with boredom etched upon her.

"Well, at least this kills doing nothing. A better way to pass time..." Mittelt said to herself. As soon as she said that, she heard a noise somewhere.

*THUD*

She heard a loud thud somewhere, and she immediately turned her head towards the source. As she did, her eyes widened. Just in the alley that she was above and near, she saw a rather large truck, and a couple of shady looking people. Said people were loading important shipments onto it. She then heard them arguing with each other.

"Will you be careful!? You almost broke that!" shouted out of the shady people.

"Well sorry! While you're just busy acting like a big-shot supervisor, I'm actually getting physical shit done!"

"Well someone has to keep things in check!"

"That's just an excuse, and you know it!"

The two people just kept arguing with each other, bantering over who knows that. Mittelt simply blinked, and listened in a bit closer to their conversation. As soon as the argument ended, she heard the two people go back into conversation.

"So, is everything in check?" asked the shady looking guy. His companion nodded at him.

"Yeah. We got the weapon stocked inside this truck. I gotta say, this weapon was actually hard to get, yet easy to aqquire." the guy said.

"What do ya mean by that?" asked the other guy.

"Well, for starters, this type of weapon is some sort of spider like machine, capable of destruction. Technology like this is hard to get. But fortunately, our dealer was able to provide this." the guy said, as he slammed the trunk of the truck.

"And who is this dealer?" the guy asked. The other guy just shrugged.

"Don't know. Though, I did hear him mention something about Fallen Angel, and this Kokabiel guy. I don't know, that what I could hear him through his mumblings."

"!" was Mittlets surprised reaction towards the conversation. Her mind was going haywire right now.

'Kokabiel-sama!? You mean he is actually supporting this kind of thing!? What kind of monster is...wait. That was a stupid question to ask myself...' Mittelt thought, and face palmed at her thoughts. She gave a frustrated sigh, seeing that Kokabiel is up to his tricks to trigger something bad. Her eyes narrowed, and stood up from her spot. She listened a bit more, before she could move in.

"Seriously? Why would a Fallen Angel help aid in our rebellion against Yasaka?" the guy asked with disbelief.

"Don't know and don't care. As long as we overthrow her, and have Gardos-sama take over, then I ain't complaing." the other guy said.

"I suppose you're right." the other guy said, and started to move to the truck. As they did, Mittelt started her move.

"Well...boredom killed. Let's have some fun..." Mittelt said with a smirk, while forming a **Spear of Light** in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyoto Youkai Faction - Underground)<strong>

As the three reached their destination, Terra stopped at their location. He placed his hand, and felt the vibrations going around him. They were stronger, meaning that they were here.

"It seems like the place." Terra said, taking his hand off the wall. He then walked to another spot, and gestured Leone to come to him. Leone did as she was told, but with a raised eyebrow.

"So did we reach the place?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her question.

"Yeah, we did. Though, we underneath the building. It's better if we're outside their base. And I found the perfect spot." Terra told her. He then held out his hand to her.

"You better grab on. We're going above the surface." Terra told her. Leone blinked at the hand, and realized that Terra needs physical contact to bring her out. Leone just gave inward smirk, and instead just chose to hug him instead, which surprised him. Leone slightly blushed as she felt his body press against hers, not that Terra noticed.

"L-Leone?" Terra said, surprised by these actions. Leone just gave him a teasing smile.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like getting hugged by a girl like me?" Leone teased with a smile. Terra shook his head at her.

"It's not that. I was just surprised that you chose to hug me, instead of holding my hand to bring you out." Terra told her. Leone just pouted at him.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Leone said to him. Terra just rolled his eyes at her, and undid his spell and headed towards the surface. As soon as they did, they were in a small alley, with two buildings next to them. These said buildings were rather large, and looked like warehouses meant for something.

"Guess this is the place." Terra said, looking around him.

"You mean a warehouse in the outskirts of the area is possibly where Gardos is hiding?" Leone said. "Gee, how come we never thought of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe its because they've managed to stay under the radar." Terra told her, which made Leone just sigh at this.

"Yeah..." Leone said, and noticed a window nearby.

"Hey, let's look through here. We might find something here." Leone said, as she looked through the window, as did Terra. They peeked inside, and their eyes widened upon seeing on what they saw.

Inside the large warehouse were a large number of youkai, dressed in the same green uniforms that Terra dealt with back at the library. They were all lined up, and were standing straight up, looking like they were listening to something. It was then a figure stepped in front of them, and stepped onto the spotlight.

The figure appeared to be a a man with rather large and plump clothing. He had light brown baggy pants, a puffy black robe on him, and wore a dark green coat on him. He had a pointy nose, dark-purple like skin, and shoulder length wavy purple hair. He had some cylindrical dark green hat on him. But the most distinctive features on him was the crow-like wings on his back.

While Terra didn't recognize the man, he heard Leone gasp in surprise. He immediately turned to her.

"You recognize that guy?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him with a serious expression.

"Yeah. That guy we're looking at is Gardos." Leone told him, which made Terra raise in eyebrow.

"That's the guy that's in charge of this?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him. Terra took a closer look at Gardos, and commented on something.

"Geez, talk about baggy clothing..." Terra commented. This made Leone sweat drop at him.

"You seriously commented on his clothes, rather than him himself?" Leone asked with a dead panned look. Terra just shrugged at her.

"Well, we can't really do anything out of this moment, so why not make light of this situation?" Terra asked. Leone just sighed at him. Before they could continue talking, they heard Gardos speak

"My followers! Are you all present!?" shouted Gardos, as his voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Yes Gardos-sama!" shouted out all of the youkai within the facility. Gardod nodded at him.

"Good! We can now begin the meeting!" Gardos shouted, as he cleared his throat.

"As of right now, we have been discovered. One of our men has either leaked information, or has been capture for the information. As such, that women and her followers are cautious and aware of our movements." Gardos shouted out to them, which caused unease to the youkai in the room, as they whispered to each other.

"However!" Gardos shouted out to the youkai, which caused them to stop talking. "This will not stop us from proving that we Youkai are superior to all races, as well as proving that women shouldn't be in a leading position! It is completely and utterly ridiculous and foolish!" Gardos shouted out to the youkai, to which they voiced out in agreement.

"Geez, Gardos is still sexist as always..." Leone whispered, to which made Terra and Yorokobi nod in agreement with her.

"That is why...we'll take action now!" Gardos told the rest of the men, which surprised them. "We have waited too far long for this faction to be lead by a women! For too long, have we Youkai been looked down upon other races. For too long, have we just sat here and done nothing. We gathered up our followers, as well as gathering and strengthening ourselves. So I ask you this! Are you ready to change the world!?" Gardos shouted out to the men.

"YES!" all of the youkai shouted out in agreement, as well as raising their fist in agreement. Gardos once again nodded at them.

"Good to see that! Now, we will now discuss the strategies to overcome the empire! And I have the perfect plans!" Gardos said, as he begun rolling out a scroll, and began discussing strategy to the youkai in the room. As they did, Terra and Leone left the window, and crouched.

"You know, if he weren't such a prick, he would actually make a good politician..." Terra commented. Leone just sighed at him.

"I suppose. But he is that way, and we must stop him." Leone told him.

"Right. And this is bad. We must tell Yasaka-sama of this right away." Terra told her, to which made Leone nod at him, but then frowned.

"But by the time we get to Yasaka, they probably set out and mobilized already, and may cause chaos within the Youkai Faction." Leone said to him, which made Terra frown as well.

"Yeah. And considering that Yorokobi doesn't have the energy to carry the both of us back to the palace, getting there by foot is going to take a long one." Terra told her.

"Yeah. We need a way to stop those men by ourselves. But as much as I have confidence in my abilities, the two of us can't take Gardos and his men alone." Leone said, while frowning upon this. She then clenched her fist.

"Damn, and just when we thought we had the upper hand." Leone said. However, Terra merely gave a small smile at her.

"No, I still think we do have the upper hand." Terra told her, which made her eye widened in surprise.

"R-Really?" Leone asked, supplied by this. "How?"

"I can assume that most of Gardos men are here, since this meeting is important and all. So they're all in one spot, which makes it perfect to take them down at once." Terra told her, which made her raise an eyebrow.

"So how are we going to take them down?" Leone asked, as she remembered all the men inside the warehouse.

"Like this." Terra simply said, as he planted a magic circle on the wall of the building. A few seconds passed by, and he finally released his hand from the wall, and had the magic circle planted on the wall. Terra then gathered magic into his hands, and charged up for a few seconds.

"Terra...?" Leone asked, confused on what he was doing. It was then that Terra finished charging up the energy within his hand.

"**Earth Dragon's Shatter Force!**" Terra shouted out, as he punched the magic circle dead on in center. As soon as he did, the magic circle and glowed. And what it did completely surprised Leone.

*CRACK!*

A few cracks appeared, on the wall, but it soon started to grow, and more cracks appeared more on the wall. It kept growing and growing, as it completely surrounded the entire building. Soon, the entire building had cracks all over it, and soon collapsed in on itself.

*BOOM!*

Just like that, Terra and Leone just stood in front of the rubble of what used to be the warehouse, with Leone looking completely surprised this. She slowly turned to Terra with wide eyes.

"...Did you just break the entire building with a single punch!?" Leone asked, shocked by this. All Terra did was pull back his fist, flexed it, and nodded.

"...Yep. All thanks to a single spell." Terra said without any care.

"Wait, you mean that spell you did cracked the building?" Leone asked in surprise. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah. **Earth Dragon's Shatter Force **is a rather powerful spell. Well, not very effective against living organisms, but it does have its uses." Terra told her, which made her blink in confusion.

"Living organisms?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her.

"This spell is specifically meant for structures or objects that is composed of earth materials, be it concrete or rock." Terra told her. "However, the larger the object, the more it takes time to charge. Hence, it took me a few moments to charge up and destroy this building. This spell will guarantee the shatter of earth objects." Terra told her.

"So this is the power of a magic that has the ability to slay a dragon..." Leone mumbled, while looking at Terra in a new light. She then turned to the rubble in front of them.

"So are they going to be okay, or...?" Terra asked. Leone turned to the rubble as well.

"Well, as far as I figure, the rubble is probably just trapping them underneath. It didn't kill them, but they'll be stuck there for a while until the forces arrive and take them in." Leone answered him

"...Well that's a relief to hear." Terra said, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's go and-" was else Terra was going to say was interrupted, as noises were made.

*BOOM!*

"!" were the three surprised reactions. They immediately turned to the source, and their eyes widened upon seeing who popped out of the rubble.

It was none other than Gardos. And he looked pissed.

Garodos just shook off the rubble, and turned his hear around to see who was there. As soon as his eyes set on Terra, Leone, and Yorokobi, he glared at them.

"You...!" Gardos said to them with a furious tone.

"Sup?" Terra said to Gardos, while giving a two finger greeting to him. Leone immediately went into battle stance, having her paws up in front of her.

"Did you do this!? Did you trap my men underneath this rubble!? Along with me in it!?" Gardos asked them.

"I did." Terra said without any fear in it. "I was expecting you to be trapped in there as well, but I guess expectations can't be met." Terra responded. Gardos turned to Leone, and sneered at her.

"Oh? And you brought a women with you to help you? So much for calling yourself a man." Gardos said to Terra, while looking at Leone with contempt. Leone just narrowed his eyes at him.

"And you're still the egotistical bastard you are..." Leone commented. Gardos just narrowed his eyes at them.

"You will not prevent me from achieving what is right for the youkai. For too long, we've been looked down upon. I just want to prove how superior we are. What's wrong with that?" Gardos asked them. Terra narrowed his eyes when he heard him say that

"What's wrong with that is that you'll involved endless bloodshed and lives lost over for what? Just pride? Blood is shed, all because of one petty emotion?" Terra said back to Gardos. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even though we're proud of being Youkai, we will not let that pride to lead us to endless bloodshed and pointless deaths." Leone agreed with Terra. Gardos just glowered at them.

"Fools! What you're spouting out is utter nonsense! For you to submissive under the the illusion of what you're saying!" Gardos shouted out to them. "I see no point in continuing this conversation! I will show you the errors of your ways!" Gardos shouted out, as his wings spread out, and flapped him into the air. Terra and Leone just went into fighting stance.

"Looks like we'll be doing things the hard way..." Terra said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"But that's what make things exciting!" Leone said with a smirk, as she reader her lion like claws.

The two then charged in on the Tengu that was before them.

"Begone!" Gardos bellowed out, as he flapped his wings and sent out a powerful gust towards them. Terra then slammed his fist onto the ground as the wind came towards them.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**" Terra shouted out, as he produced an earth wall in front of them, successfully shielding them from powerful gust. However, Terra noticed the gust to be quite strong, as it showed to have immense pressure on the wall, leading to a few cracks.

"So that's how strong the wind is..." Terra muttered. His wall's durability is than can rival steel, but for the wind to have immense pressure on it. It looks like the enemy Terra is facing is no push over. Terra then summoned multiple magic circles around him.

"**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms!**" Terra exclaimed, as multiple arms of earth popped out of the ground, and headed towards Gardos. Gardos saw the incoming arms, and dodged them. Though narrowly. As the tengu kept evading the arms incoming from multiple directions, he failed to notice that someone was riding on one of the arms. As soon as he noticed the presence, he turned his head, only to find Leone in approaching him with fist pulled back.

"Surprise!" Leone shouted out, as she sent a powerful Touki-infused punch to Gardos. Gardos immediately blocked with his wings, but grunted in pain impact was powerful. This force sent the tengu flying to the ground.

"NRGH!" Gardos grunted out, as he stopped himself in the air before hitting the ground. He growled, and formed wind within his hands, and took the form of sharp blades. He then threw the wind blades towards Leone.

"Die!" Gardos shouted out, as he threw the wind projectiles. Leone's eye widened at the incoming projectiles and prepared herself for the attack. But help came from Terra.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!**" Terra shouted out, as he produced sand from his magic circle, and the san immediately compressed together. This compressed sand went in front of Leone, and shielded her from the wind blades. As soon as he successfully managed to block the attack, he then separated the compressed sand, and formed it into something else.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Bullets!**" Terra exclaimed, as the sand then formed into multiple bullets and shot forward to Gardos. Gardos just took out a sword that he had with him, and began to deflect the bullets that were coming towards him. However, the myriad of bullets managed to bypass his deflection, and some managed to pierce or graze the winged man.

"Gah!" Gardos grunted in pain, as the myriad of bullets were coming on him. Soon, the spell finished, thus ending the assault. Gardos just spread out his wings once more, and began twirling around.

"Face a Tengu's wrath!" Gardos shouted out, as he begun a small tornado around him, which begun to pick up or blow away everything in its wake. Terra saw this coming towards them, and immediately got close to Leone.

"**Earth Dragon's Earth Dome!**" Terra shouted out, as he fastly created a dome of earth around them, shielding them and preventing them from getting blown away by the attack. Leone noticed the earth dome protecting them from the attack, and gave an impressed whistle.

"Wow. For this earth dome to protect us from a Tengu's wind. I'm impressed." Leone said. Terra blinked at her.

"Tengu's wind? You mean this type of wind is a stronger variety of wind?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him.

"Like my race's utilization of Touki, the Tengu has wind. An almighty wind that has a powerful force to blow things away before them." Leone told him, to which made Terra nod at her.

"Yeah. Usually, my earth magic is hard to crack. But for his wind to put immense pressure on mine. That's what I call strong." Terra said, as undid the spell around them as soon as they felt no pressure on his earth dome. As soon as the dome came down, they saw the sight of Gardos standing there with sword in hand, and a scowl on his face.

"Tch. Annoying, all of you." Gardos said to the, as he prepared his sword. His sword was soon swirling with wind energy, and prepared to slash. Terra and Leone immediately went in on the Tengu.

"Slash!" Gardos roared out, as he swung his sword and sent out multiple sharp wind projectiles at them. Leone immediately turned to Terra, to which he nodded.

**"Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!" **Terra shouted out, as sand shielded them once more. Terra soon undid the spell, as he and Leone just closed in on the man. Gardos just gave an annoyed "tch" at them, and soon spread his wings to fly again. However, he felt something grab onto his feet. He looked down, and his eyes widened upon seeing what happened to him. His feet were stuck in the ground, with sand swallowing his feet and up to his ankles.

"What the-!?" Gardos shouted out, caught off by guard. Terra merely smirked at him.

"While you were busy doing your attacks and standing in one place, I've converted the ground underneath you into sand, and trap you into it! Like it? I call it **Earth Dragon's Quicksand!**" Terra shouted out, as he then pulled back his fist, as did Leone. Leone charged up her fist with Touki, while Terra charged up his attack with magic and earth.

"Hah!" Leone gave a battle cry she sent forward her fist.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out, as his fist became encased with earth.**  
><strong>

*BAM!*

Both fist met dead center of Gardos chest, which made Gardos cough up blood from the attack.

"GAH!" the Tengu coughed up blood as he felt the massive impacts on his chest, and was soon sent flying from the spot. He was sent flying backwards, and soon crashed into the buildings. Yes, I said buildings. He was sent flying through multiple buildings, and soon stopped on the umpteenth building. The tengu slid down to the ground, while he was writing in pain.

Terra and Leone was still in fighting position, still being cautious of him. But Leone decided to ask.

"You think he's done?" Leone asked. Terra took a good look at Gardos, and shook his head.

"No. The crow is still kicking." Terra said, as he saw Gardos shakily stood up, while clutching onto his chest. He breathed heavily at them.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Gardos breathe heavily at them. "You think you won...but it's not over! Not till I'm dead on the ground!" Gardos roared out, as he spread his wings once more, and picked up his sword. He then channeled enormous amounts of energy into his sword, and pointed it at Terra and Leone.

"Normally, this attack would damaged the entire surrounding area. But I'll make this an exception, and have you best blown away by this. Be honored boy!" Gardos shouted out, as energy on his sword began building up more and more. Leone's eyes widened at seeing this.

"This is not good!" Leone said, alarmed by this. "That attack will end up not only blowing us away, but damage a huge section of this area! And there are innocents here!" Leone exclaimed, and turned to Terra.

"You got some plan?" Leone immediately asked. Terra said nothing, but nodded at her.

"I do. If you're fighting a powerful force..." Terra said, as he clasped two of his hands, and formed a pipe in front of him of his mouth. "You fight it back with a even more powerful force..."

As soon as Terra said that, the Tengu unleashed his attack.

"Disappear!" Gardos roared out, as he unleashed a storm of wind towards them. Terra also unleashed something devastating as well.

"**Roar of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out, and breathed out an attack unlike Leone has never seen before. Terra shot out a mighty torrent of rocks that were sharp and thick at the same time. The two attacks clashed with each other, pushing each other back and forth, trying to see on which is stronger. As the two attacks clashes, the surroundings were either blown away, or simply just smash and cracked by the roar.

"Nrgh!" Gardos grunted out, as he started to falter. Leone saw this, and turned to Terra.

"He's weakening! Keep it up!" Leone told him. Terra didn't respond, but pumped more magic into his attack, which caused the power of the roar to increase immensely and overpower the attack. Gardos eyes widened as he saw the attack close in on him, and he didn't have the chance to scream as the attack collided with him.

*BOOM!*

A loud crash and explosion was made as Terra's **Roar of the Earth Dragon** collided with Gardos and the surroundings. Leone had to shield herself from wind and dust that kicked up, while Terra just stood there fine. As soon as the wind died down, everything just went quiet.

Leone lowered her arms, and her eyes widened when she saw the destruction around them. Everything was in complete rubble, collapsed, or utterly grinded into dust.

"So this is the power of a dragon..." Leone mumbled. Terra just took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"My roar will crush, grind, and burry anything in its path. His wind was no exception." was all Terra told her. Leone just blinked at his brief explanation.

"...I have nothing to say about that, to be honest." Leone said to him. It was then they heard movement in front of them, and they immediately turned their heads towards the source.

Once again, Gardos just picked himself out of the rubble, though heavily bleeding and breathing. He stumbled to the ground, while still standing. As soon as the Tengu did, all he did was just glare at them.

"You think you won..." Gardos said to them, while standing up with a bleeding form. "But it's not over. Not over!"

He then gave a grin at them. "You probably didn't realize this, but I actually have a weapon that'll help me take over the Youkais! It's a devastating weapon, capable of mass destruction! I'll use that to defeat Yasaka, the leader that shouldn't be in the first place!" Gardos shouted to them, and gave a weak laugh to them.

As soon as they heard him say that, they heard a truck drive in the distance. Terra and Leone immediately turned to the incoming truck coming from the distance, and Leone's eyes widened when she saw the incoming large truck.

"Oh crud, it's already here!" Leone said.

"Wait, how did they managed to get a truck in the Youkai faction? Did they use a tunnel?" Terra asked, causing Leone to look at him disbelief.

"A weapon is coming our way, and that's the first thing you say!?" Leone asked him. Terra just shrugged.

"Well, there's no use is panicking if it's already here." Terra told her, which caused Leone to deflate.

"Jeez..." Leone said with an exasperated tone. It was then Gardos gave a cocky smirk at them.

"Hahaha! In any minute, my weapon is going to be here!" Gardos laughed, and turned to the truck heading towards them. Leone immediately went into fighting stance, and got ready to stop the truck. However, before she could move, an arm was put in her way. She looked at the arm, and it belong to Terra.

"Terra!? What are you-!?" Leone asked with surprise, but saw Terra's expression. He merely smiled at her, telling her that it was okay. Leone looked at him with doubt. But before she could act, the truck was close.

"Hahaha! It's my victory!" Gardos laughed at them, as he turned his attention towards them. "From now on, it's my-!"

*CRASH!*

Before Gardos could say anything else, the truck just rammed into him, suprising Leone, but not Terra. In fact, he merely just gave a small smile at this. The truck continued its way, and eventually just crashed into another building. The truck soon stopped in its tracks, with smoke coming off of it. Terra and Leone stared at the truck for a while, until the door was kicked open. It was then a familiar person came out.

"Did someone order a truckload of kickass and a side order of Fallen Angel Mittelt?" Mittelt said to Terra with an innocent smile, while at the same time proud of herself. Leone simply looked surprised to see that a Fallen Angel was here, while Terra just gave a chuckle at her.

"No. But I'll have the delivery anyway!" Terra said to her. Yorokobi just cheered at Mittelt's appearance.

"Mittelt!" Yorokobi cheered, seeing Mittelt arrive.

"Hey~! So what did I miss?" Mittelt asked, as she approached the three. Terra just shrugged at her.

"Nothing much. We pretty much just kicked ass here. Even you at the last second." Terra told her. Mittelt just smiled at that.

"Yeah, well somebody had to work behind the scenes. Gotta say, it worked pretty well." Mittelt told him. Terra just chucked at her, before he heard a throat being cleared. Terra and Mittelt turned to Leone, who just looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, as well as having her hands on her hips.

"So Terra. When were you going to tell me that you had an accomplice with you?" Leone asked. Terra blinked at this, before going into a sheepish expression as he scratched the back of his brown hair.

"Sorry. I was kind of caught up in the situation we were in, so I kind of forgot to mention Mittelt." Terra said to her, and then turned to Mittelt. As soon as he did, he noticed an expression that he never saw before on Mittelt.

Envy.

Mittelt was staring at Leone with envy. More specifically, she was glaring enviously at her chest. She then looked at her own chest, and frowned at its size. Leone also noticed at where she was looking at, and merely blinked at this.

'I just met a Fallen Angel for the first time...and she's envious of my breast?' Leone thought. Before she could continue, they heard multiple footsteps not far away.

They all turned, and saw a rather large force of Youkai running towards the scene. Leone recognized them.

"Hey...they're part of the royal force!" Leone said, being surprised by this. Terra blinked at this, seeing this incoming force.

"Well...that escelated quickly." Terra said, seeing the soldiers come into the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later - Palace)<strong>

After dealing with Gardos and his men, they were immediately put under arrest and placed in prison. Terra, Leone, Mittelt, and Yorokobi were now sitting in a room with Yasaka. They all sat on the tatami mat. Yasaka was the first to speak. She smiled at Terra and Leone.

"Normally, I would scold you two for not reporting to me about your actions, but considering the situation you were in as well as the fortunate results we had, I will consider this an exception." Yasaka told the two of the, which made the two sigh in relief. She then bowed in gratitude to Terra.

"On behalf of all the Youkai here, we are thankful for your services." Yasaka said to Terra. Terra merely smiled at her.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help." Terra told her. Yasaka nodded, and then turned to Mittelt, who looked a bit nervous under her presence. Yasaka was confident enough that she can easily take down this one-winged Fallen Angel, she still had to be cautious of her.

"I'm also surprised to see that a Fallen Angel decided to help as well. And if I may be so bold, she has a connection with you, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"She's my friend. Even though she is a Fallen Angel, she has no ill will towards you, nor having any intention of harming the Youkai here." Terra told her. Mittelt nodded in agreement.

"I promise that I will not harm any of the Youkai here. It would be foolish for me to take on all of you alone." Mittelt told her. Yasaka nodded at her.

"Well, if Tachikaze-san says you're not as a bad person, then you're more than welcome to stay here. Though, you will have to stay by Tachikaze-san's side, just as a precaution. I hope you understand that." Yasaka told her, to which Mittlet nodded. Yasaka then turned to Leone.

"I told you family of your accomplishment, Leone." Yasaka told her, which surprised Leone. "They're quite proud and happy to see that you've managed to protect Kyoto, as well as the royal family."

Leone could only smile at that. "It's an honor for you to talk about me, Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka just sighed at her. "Now only if you could put that kind of enthusiasm in your work of watching over Kunou."

"Urk!" Leone faulted at the side when she heard her leader say that. Yasaka merely chuckled, and turned to Terra.

"Now that this conflict is now over, is there anything that we could do to show out gratitude?" Yasaka asked. Terra was caught off guard by that question, but shook his head at her.

"To be honest, there isn't anything that I want in return. I'm just happy to help you." Terra told her. Yasaka blinked in surprise upon hearing him say that.

"Are you sure about that?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm absolutely su-" Terra said, but was cut off by another noise.

*Grumble* *Growl*

A growling was heard throughout the room, and everyone turned to the source of the noise. And it came from Terra. More specifically...

*Growl*

...His stomach.

Terra simply blinked at this, and looked down at his stomach, which continued to growl. He then gave an embarrassed expression at them while giving an awkward laugh.

"Ahahaha...guess I'm hungry..." Terra told them.

Silence reigned upon the room, until everyone just laughed at Terra's hunger. Yasaka just gave a laugh while covering her mouth with her sleeves, and smiled in thought.

"Well, at least give us a chance to thank you by providing you food. Are you okay with that?" Yasaka asked. Terra immediately nodded at her.

"Yes!" was Terra's immediate response. Again, everyone just laughed at his response to food.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dining Hall)<strong>

Many of the Youkai were gather in a large room, with long tables of food assorted in front of them. All of the Youkais just have heartily laughs as they all feasted on the given food. Also, they were celebrating that they've managed to avoid danger thanks to Terra, Leone, and Mittelt more or less.

"Mm...this is good..." Mittelt moaned as she dug through the food on her plate.

"The sake is great as usual!" Leone said, while drinking her sake along with her food, as her legs were on the table.

"Leone, please take your legs off the table." Yasaka told her, but Leone just shrugged at her. The kitsune just sighed at her.

"Um...mother." Kunou said to Yasaka, gaining her attention.

"Yes Kunou?" Yasaka asked. Kunou simply pointed at where Terra is sitting, along with the male Youkai. They looked at where Terra was sitting, and were surprised to see what they saw.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The crowed cheered, as they gathered around Terra, as other the Youkai were wolfing down the food in front of them, while Terra followed their actions as well. All of the females within the group just blinked in surprised to see what was going on in front of them.

"Are they...having an eating contest?" Mittelt asked, surprised to see this.

"I think they are..." Leone responded.

They just witnessed Terra just plowing through the food, while other Youkai were trying to keep up with his appetite. Some began to waver, while Terra still kept plowing through the food like it was nothing.

After some time, the youkai that competed against Terra all stopped or fainted from stuffing themselves from the food, leaving Terra still sitting up while still eating his food.

All the Youkai cheered when Terra was the last one standing. Terra simply raised his fist in victory while chewing some food in his mouth. The other Youkai cheered at his appetite, while the two Youkai sitting next to him raised his arm like he was the winner of some game show.

At the end, the girls simply laughed at this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hot Springs)<strong>

After a long dinner, everyone was now in the hot springs to wash away the stress that occurred to them.

"Ah...finally, a hot bath to wash away the troubles..." Mittelt said, as she enjoyed the hot springs. Here hair was now undone, and was now falling straight down instead of pig tails.

"The hot springs are the best..." Leone said, as she leaned on the edge of the springs.

"It is nice to have something like this once and a while." Yasaka said, as she was also in the hot springs with them.

"This is nice..." Kunou said, as she had a relaxed expression on her features, while face of her face was submerged in the hot water. Yasaka then turned to Mittelt, who was enjoying the water.

"So Mittelt." Yasaka asked, making Mittelt flinch as she was now under the attention of a powerful faction leader.

"Y-Yes?" Mittelt said to her.

"How do you know Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked, which made Mittelt blink in surprise at her. Leone chimed in as well.

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious how a Fallen Angel knows Terra, and why you're following with him in the first place." Leone asked. Mittlet just gave a tired sigh at that.

"It's kind of a long story. You see..." Mittelt said, and started telling her tale on how she met Terra and how she knew him and went with him. By the time she finished her story, Leone just gave a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. You first tried to kill him, and then you befriended him and decided to go with him?" Leone asked her. Mittelt nodded at her.

"I honestly didn't have any ill-will towards him, just because I was ordered. But somehow, Terra looked through all that. Maybe it was because he was strong to begin with, and didn't take the attacks seriously." Mittelt said, while having a bit of guilt in her eyes. Yasaka sighed.

"Well, as long as you've learned from what you did, I suppose that we could do nothing about it. The past is in the past. We now much focus on the present." Yasaka told them, when they nodded. Yasaka then turned to Leone.

"So Leone. What do you...Leone. What are you doing?" Yasaka asked, seeing on what Leone was doing. Mittelt and Kunou turned, and their eyes widened on seeing Leone peeking over the walls. All Leone did was just whistled at what she saw.

"Wow...I guess being with a dragon also led to those muscles." Leone said, while having a bit of a blush on her face as well as looking amazed on what she saw.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Mittelt furiously asked, seeing Leone peek. Leone didn't take her eyes off of Terra, but responded to her question.

"I just want to see how developed he is. Gotta say, he has an impressive physique. I guess his arms weren't just for show." Leone said to her. Mittelt just blushed at the commenting of Terra's body, and was hugely tempted to look over.

"I-Impresive physique!? Let me see!" Mittelt said, getting out of the bath, and attempted to look over as well. Yasaka once again just sighed at this.

"Girls..." Yasaka said, while giving out a tried sigh at this. Meanwhile, Kunou just looked confused at their actions.

"Mother, why are they trying to look over the boys bath? It's only Terra there." Kunou asked with an innocent tone.

"It's nothing to worry about Kunou." Yasaka said, trying to keep her daughter from that kind of stuff. All the while, Mittelt peeked over the fence with Leone, and her face immediately blushed on what she saw.

"Oh my god..." Mittelt said. Leone nodded at her.

"I know, right?" Leone said to her.

* * *

><p>(With Terra)<p>

Terra just had half of his body submerged in water, revealing his well muscled upper body. Terra just gave a relazed sigh as a towel hung over his head.

"Ah...this feels good..." Terra said to himself, enjoying the hot water working on him.

"Another perk of traveling. As soon as you reach a town or city, you can take a break at the nearest hot springs..." Terra said, taking in the hot water.

"This feels nice~" Yorokobi said, as he floated on the water on his back. Terra just chucked at him.

"Yeah. And you know, this all started when you snatched a book from the library." Terra said to his feline companion. Yorokobi just smiled while having a relaxed face.

"And I'm proud of what I did..." Yorokobi said, which caused Terra to sweat drop at what he said.

"I don't think taking a book from a library is something to be proud of." Terra told him. He then took in a deep breath and exhaled, and looked at the starry night sky.

"But you know? I think that even before you took the book, it was my old man's scent that led us here in the first place. If that hadn't shown up in the first place, then none of this wouldn't have happened." Terra said to himself, and then blinked with realization.

"Wait...the whole reason I came to this place was to look for my old man. But I got side tracked by saving a Faction from possible danger." Terra said to himself, and blinked on what he said. "Now that I said that, I guess the later weighs more than the former."

"You got that right." Yorokobi agreed, before flipping himself into the water and begun swimming on it, unaware of a contemplative look that grew on Terra's face.

"Maybe I should ask Yasaka something..." Terra mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yasaka's Office)<strong>

"You're father is a dragon?" Yasaka asked him in surprise. Terra nodded at her. As soon as they've finished with the hot springs, Terra immediately went up to Yasaka and decided to have a talk with her.

"Yes. I'm currently on the search for my old man. His name is Volstgalph, King of the Earth Dragons." Terra told her. Yasaka went into thought as she closed her eyes. But after a few moments, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I've never learned of heard of a dragon named Volstgalph." Yasaka apologized to Terra, which caused to him to sigh.

"Figures. Oh well, at least I gave it a try." Terra said, as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Well, sorry for bothering you on your spare time. I'll just be on my way then on my next location." Terra told her, which made the kitsune look at him with curiosity.

"You're currently traveling, correct?" Yasaka asked, which caused Terra to silently nod at her question. "And do you know where your next location will be?" Yasaka asked. Terra went into thought, before shrugging at her question.

"To be honest, I'll just go where the wind takes me. That's my best guest so far." Terra told her.

"I see..." Yasaka said, and had an idea pop up in her head. "If I may, Tachikaze-kun." Yasaka said, stopping Terra in his tracks. "Could I suggest to you a location that could possibly help your in your search for you father?" Yasaka asked. Terra blinked in surprise, and then nodded at her.

"I would appreciate that." Terra said to her. Yasaka smiled at him, and gave him a suggestion.

"I suggest looking going to Chino. It's a city not too far from here. I should also tell you that the city is known for its many schools and knowledge. And within that city lies an important figure stays there at the city." Yasaka informed him, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"An important figure?" Terra asked. Yasaka nodded at him, and then reached into her desk and started writing something.

"You'll figure out on who he is as soon as you get there. Just visit a place called "Heavenly Counseling"." Yasaka informed him, and then handed him a letter. "Just hand this letter to him, and he'll comply with what you're seeking." Yasaka said to him. Terra blinked in surprise as he received the letter from her, and then smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate on what you're doing for me." Terra said to her. Yasaka merely smiled and shook her head at him.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I am merely repaying back on what you did for the Youkai, as well as my daughter." Yasaka told him. Terra sighed at that.

"Fine. I guess we'll go with it that way then..." Terra said, and soon left Yasaka's office and decided to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Few Days Later)<strong>

After spending a few days in the Youkai faction, as well as getting along with the Youkai there, especially Leone, Yasaka, and Kunou, goodbyes had to be expected at the end. So now, he, Yorokobi, and Mittelt all stood near the exit of the Youkai faction. In front of them was Yasaka and Kunou, along with a few bodyguards. Yasaka smiled at the three as she was seeing them off.

"I wish you the best of luck on your search for your father, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka told him. "You're more than welcome to visit and stay in our faction. It's what you deserve for your services."

Terra just sighed at her, seeing that unwanted gratitude he didn't want. But merely smiled as he accepted it, seeing that Yasaka won't take no for an answer.

"Thank you." Terra said, and turned to Kunou. "Goodbye to you to, Kunou. Stay safe."

Kunou nodded at him, and just waved a goodbye at him. "Goodbye! I hope you visit again sometime!" Kunou brightly said to him. Terra just chuckled, and bowed to Yasaka.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to visit sometime." Terra told Yasaka, to which she merely chucked at.

"It is no problem, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka told him. Terra nodded at her, and then turned to the exit of the Youkai faction.

"Well then...off we go!" Terra said, and began to run off, with Mittelt following in suit.

Back to the open world!

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted out a familiar voice.

And...adventure halted once more.

Terra was stopped in his tracks, tripped, and fell face first on the floor once more. Mittlet just blinked at this, and giggled at what she saw. Yorokobi went next to Terra's head and asked if he was alright.

Terra just groaned as he picked himself off the ground again. And then turned around to see who called out to him. He blinked when he saw Leone running towards him while she was carrying a duffle bag with her. And her appearance changed to.

She still wore a black tube top, but this time covered her stomach and a bit of her cleavage, but was small enough to show her serves. She wore a a short white jacket on top, still have the white scarf around her neck, and had jeans. And this time, her lion ears, claws, and tails were now hidden and instead just showed her in a more humane form, as if she was human to begin with.

Leone just stopped in front of them while smiling at Terra. Terra blinked at the changes, as well as the bag she was carrying.

"Leone? What's with the new look? And did you come to say goodbye?" Terra asked. Leone merely smiled just shook her head at him.

"Now why would I say goodbye? I'm coming with you." Leone told him, which surprised both Terra and Mittelt.

"What!?" Terra and Mittelt said, surprised at the same time. Yorokobi just cheered at the prospect of a friend to travel with.

"Travel with me? But why?" Terra said, confused by this. It was then Yasaka stepped forward.

"It was actually an offer and choice we presented to Leone." Yasaka told him, which made Terra look at her confused. "You see, Leone always had a strong urge to see the outside world, and see what it is truly like. However, she is still loyal to her duties as a Shishi to the youkai faction. However, her family and my consent decided that it would be best for Leone to gain some outside experience on what the world truly is. So Tachikaze-san, do you mind if we let Leone travel with you?"

Terra blinked in surprise upon hearing this request, and then crossed his arms when he went into thought. Mittelt just frowned, while not looking amused by the fact that there could possibly be competition for Terra. Leone looked at him with a bit of hope in her eyes, hoping to see what the outside world truly is.

It didn't last too long, as Terra merely smiled at this. "I don't see a problem. Why not?" Terra said, causing Leone to smile brightly at this, while Mittelt just pouted and groaned at Terra accepting her.

"Thank you!" Leone brightly said, as she went to hug Terra. But in a more...proactive way. She immediately grabbed his head, and shoved it into impressive breast, much to Mittelt's ire and Yasaka's embarssement of seeing her act like this.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to see the outside world!" Leone said happily, as she swung around Terra as he hugged him like a young girl received a puppy.

"MPH!" was Terra's muffled screams as he tried pull himself out of her breast. Mittelt immediately grabbed onto Leone.

"Hey! Hands off of Terra! He's mine!" Mittelt said, pulling off the happy Shishi hugging Terra, causing her to pout.

"Aw..." Leone said. Terra coughed and took in a deep breath of air to regain back the oxygen he couldn't get during his brief suffocation. He cleared his throat, and acted like it never happened to him.

"W-Well, glad to see that you're happy to travel with us." Terra said, showing no trace amounts of blushing on him, despite what happened earlier. Instead, he gave a tired sigh.

"But next time, could the hugs be less...suffocating?" Terra asked. Leone just pouted at him.

"Aw, but its fun..." Leone whined at him. Yasaka cleared her throat, gaining Leone's attention

"Leone." Yasaka said sternly to her, causing Leone to flinch and then sighed.

"Yes Yasaka-sama..." Leone responded. Yasaka just sighed at this, and turned to Terra.

"Do make sure that Leone behaves as she travels with you. She means a lot, but someone has to keep her in place." Yasaka told him.

"Hey!" Leone exclaimed. Terra merely chucked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she is safe and in good care." Terra told her, and turned to the exit once more. He then began to sprint.

"Let's go!" Terra shouted, causing the others to run after him.

"Slow down! Not all of us can be energetic as you!" Mittelt shouted out to him.

"Bye everyone!" Yorokobi said, waving from Terra's backpack.

"Wish me luck!" Leone said to the Youkais behind her as she waved a goodbye while running after Terra. Yasaka merely smiled as she shook her head.

"I think Terra needs more luck than her..." Yasaka said, and decided to head back.

"Come Kunou. We're heading back home." Yasaka said to her daughter.

"Coming mother!" Kunou said, walking with her mother back home, not looking back at the hole that was closing itself as the four ran out of the Youkai's home.

* * *

><p><em>And so, Terra and friends managed to save the Youkai faction from certain peril, as well as saving the supernatural world to an extent. He now sets off into the world once more, this time with a new companion by his side. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spell List:<strong>

****Earth Dragon's Tunnel****

****Earth Dragon's Echolocation****

******Earth Dragon's Shatter Force - This spell is rather powerful in Terra's arsenal. Terra simply places a magic circle on anything that is considered earth related, and charge magic on it for a few seconds. However, this spell cannot work on human or living flesh.******

********Earth Dragon's Protective Wall - Terra summons a wall of earth in front of him, protecting him from enemy attacks. This attack is also highly durable than any normal wall. In fact, it's hardness may rival steel.********

**********Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms!**********

**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense! - I took this one from Gaara from Naruto. Terra manipulated sand to form a flexible and durable shield. Highly useful when moving, or just moving a shield in general.**

**Earth Dragon's Sand Bullets! - Another one of Gaara's moves. Terra manipulates the sand and compresses them into hard bullets, which is hard enough to pierce enemies.**

**Earth Dragon's Earth Dome! - A form of defense used to form around Terra and an ally, as a dome of earth surrounds him and his allies.**

**Earth Dragon's Quicksand! - Terra converts the ground underneath a person's feet, and converts it into quicksand, immobilizing them.**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**

**Roar of the Earth Dragon - A destructive and powerful spell, as well as a trademark move for all Dragon Slayers. With this technique, Terra breathes out a devastating beam of earthly destruction. Terra shoots out a torrent of sharp rocks to the target, and these sharp rocks able to grind, crush, and burry anything within its path.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relationship Description:<strong>

**Terra and Mittelt: A one sided crush, while the other isn't aware.**

**Terra and Leone: One side being flirty, while the other doesn't take it too seriously. Relationship will develop in the story.**

**Terra and Yorokobi: Friend, side-kick, and reliable partners.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pairings: {Mittelt, Serefall, Kuroka, Leone (Akame Ga Kill), WIP}<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I've been giving it some good thought on the number of people on Terra's team, and I've decided...<strong>

**To have about 9 people on the team (well, if you count out Yorokobi on combat...you get 8).**

****As for the members, I've already set them up in advance. So...I won't be taking in any suggestions for the members. Sorry, but its the way I want it. Hope you can understand and respect my decision.****

****And no, I won't reveal on who the members will be. You'll just have to read and find out. **Though, I will give you guys a hint. The characters I'm putting in are from different animes/games. That's all I'll say.******

**The Party/Team:**

**1. Terra Tachikaze (Human)**

**2. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)**

**3. Yorokobi (Exceed)**

**4. Leone (Youkai - Shishi)**

**I should also mention that when more females are going to join the party, Terra is not going to bone every single on of them.**

****And for the gender ratio, I've decided to make it half and half. Half of the group are boys, while half of the group are girls. ****I have also decided to have species/member from a certain faction. For example, I'm going to take one Angel, one Fallen Angel, and one Devil. One member per faction in Terra's team.****

* * *

><p><strong>Other Author Notes<strong>

**If you have trouble picturing Gardos, he basically looks like Reborn Tengu from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Upcoming Arc:<strong>

**The Chino Arc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

* * *

><p><strong>(Train)<strong>

After the four left Kyoto all together, they were now aboard on a train, heading to Chino. And being on a train was something...that came unexpected to their new travel companion.

"Um...is he going to be okay?" Leone asked, a bit concerned on what he is seeing. Mittlet just shrugged at her.

"He will be eventually. From what he told me, he gets easily sick on transportation. ANY transportation." Mittelt told her, and looked back at Terra, who was different than he was before.

"Blurgh..." Terra moaned out with queasiness, his face pale from the ride he was receiving. He laid on the seat, completely motionless while the train is moving. Yorokobi just tried to comfort Terra.

"Terra? Terra? You going to be okay?" Yorokobi asked, shaking his body a bit. All he got was splutters from Terra. The two girls just sweat-dropped at him.

"And this is the guy...who saved the Youkai faction from certain chaos?" Leone asked her. Mittelt just sighed.

"Unfortunately." Mittelt said, as she decided to look through a window. As she did, she failed to notice Leone's actions, as she got up from her seat and sat next to Terra. She then placed his head on her lap, while giving a smile.

"Do you feel better now, Terra?" Leone asked. She still got incoherent blubbering from Terra, causing her to sigh.

"Geez..." Leone said, while smiling. Unknown to her, her lap somehow managed to bring comfort to Terra.

"...Soft..." Terra muttered, before going into a queasy state.

Mittelt turned her head from the window, and only found them in that sort of position.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Mittelt exclaimed, pointing at her. Leone gave an innocent smile at her.

"What do you mean? I'm simply comforting Terra." Leone said, causing Mittelt to glare at her.

"You...!" Mittelt seethed at setting this, and then pointed at Leone. "Don't think you won this yet! I won't give him up that easily!"

Leone merely gave her a grin. "Oh? I look forward to the challenge."

It was that unknown to Terra, sparks began to fly between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chino)<strong>

After a long train ride (to Terra) to Chino, they finally arrived at the train station. Our little traveling group walked out of the train with Terra stumbling forward.

"F-Finally, off the train..." Terra said, still a bit shaky as the group left the train. Leone just sighed at him

"I can't believe your weakness is transportation..." Leone said with a dead-panned look. Terra just groaned at her.

"Hey, other people get car-sick or sea-sick easily. I'm just like them..." Terra said with a flat look. Mittelt just sighed at him.

"True, but you're a combination of all of them, which sort of makes you more worst than them..." Mittelt pointed out, causing Terra to just sigh at them.

"Whatever. Let's just find this "Heavenly Counsel" place that Yasaka recommended me to visit." Terra said, as he brought out an address and looked at it. He stared at the address, and then walked forward.

"Well, I have the address. But...I don't know its actual location in this city. Guess we have to go searching for it..." Terra said, as he walked forward.

"Wait, you don't know where the place is at?" Mittelt asked in surprise, causing Terra to nod at her.

"Well, yeah. I might have the address, but I have no clue where this address is located at." Terra told her. "Remember. I'm from another dimension."

"Oh yeah. I'm kind of surprised to learn that you're from another dimension." Leone said, realizing on what Terra told them. He told them that because they were traveling together, and might as well let them know on who he is.

"Yeah, it is pretty shocking if the situation was reversed. If I met a person from another dimension, I would be surprised as you guys are." Terra told them, as he picked up a map of Chino from a stand and looked at it. Mittelt just gave him a dead panned look.

"I wouldn't count on that. You're hard to surprise, after all." Mittelt told him, making Terra just shrug at her.

"Eh, whatever. At least its better than freaking out most of the time." Terra said, while Yorokobi looked over his shoulder and looked at the map as well. Terra then folded the map and put it in his backpack.

"Well, I found where it is." Terra told them. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>(Heavenly Counsel)<strong>

After walking through Chino and taking in the sights, the group arrived at their destination. They all stood in front of the Heavenly Counsel, which was a moderate sized store that was in a strip mall.

The group looked at the store in front of them, and Terra looked at his map once more, and back at the place.

"Well...it seems we found our location." Terra told them, as he decided to walk inside the store, having the girls follow in suit. As they entered the store, they saw no one in the front desk. They stood there, and looked around the room to see if there was anyone around, but there wasn't any. Terra was about to ring the bell in front of him, but then he heard slamming and yelling in the room nearby.

"What do you mean you won't accept!?" shouted out a loud male voice. This immediately alarmed the group, and they turned their heads to the door. They quietly sneaked to the door, and leaned in with their ears. They then heard another voice, this time more calmer.

"Must I repeat myself? Like I have said before, I have no interest in your group, nor any desire to join it. What you're doing is something I wish to stay out of. I must also say that this group's goal is completely impossible to achieve, dare I say nothing more than a dream." the voice said to the man, and heard growling.

"Why you-!" the man said, and heard a few movements, but then they heard someone grabbing something.

"Don't do it! Do you even realize on who you might provoke!? Even if he is considered minor to others, he is still one of them for reasons!" the companion told him. They felt anger radiate off the air, and heard a scowl.

"Fine." the man said. "Hmph. Despite on all the offers and reasons to join us, you still refused. And here I thought we were talking to someone wise. Turns out that you're just stupid." the man barked out. The calmer voice just sighed at that.

"Those are the usual words of a fool who understands nothing, nor does he see anything around him." the voice said calmly.

"You-!" the man seethed, but was interrupted by again by the calmer voice.

"Please leave this place. There is no point in spending and wasting energy and time on people like you." the rational voice said, wanting to dismiss the group.

"We were going to see ourselves out, you idiot!" shouted out the man, and soon heard stomping.

The group immediately moved back and back to their original spots, and saw the door flung open, and saw three men walk out of the room, each with anger on their faces. They all seemed to ignore Terra and the others, and they all walked out.

"...Geez. What crawled up their butts?" Mittelt said, watching the men leave the store. Leone just shrugged at that.

"Not sure. But from what I could tell, they seem like the type of people who won't take no for an answer." Leone said. Terra just sighed.

"Well, it ain't any of our business...despite us eavesdropping." Terra said, sweat dropping on how contradicting he said, but then shook his head. There were more important work at hands. Terra then rung the bell on the front desk, and heard the man took in a breath and exhaled.

"Come in." spoke the voice. They all followed Terra as he walked into a room. It was a simple room with flowers and plants around, and multiple chairs and a round table. The room was a bit dim as they walked inside. When they walked inside, they finally saw the man who was rational and calm in the argument against the three men.

He wore a rather elegant robe, and had violet hair that went up ti his neck. He had a slightly pale complexion, but not too far enough to look unhealthy. The posture around him seemed elegant and refined, like you're facing some sort of dignified high class person.

As they walked in, they heard the man mumbling to himself.

"*Sigh*...such closed minded people. They choose what they want to see, instead of facing the truth. Quite pitiful..." the man said, and noticed Terra and the others.

"Ah, my apologies. I was thinking to myself. Please, have a seat." the man told them, as they all sat down in front of him. After taking a good look at them all, he cleared his throat once more.

"I'm sorry if introductions are late, but why don't you introduce yourselfs?" the man asked them. Terra was the first to speak.

"My name is Terra Tachikaze. This here is Mittelt, while the other is Leone." Terra said, introducing them.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

The man nodded in greeting, and cleared his throat. "A pleasure. So Tachikaze-kun...what sort of counseling or advice do you need from me?" the man asked.

Terra first pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack, and held it out to the main in front of him.

"First, I was told to give this to you." Terra said, holding the piece of paper in front of him. The man raised an eyebrow as he took the paper from his hands, and took a good look at the paper written by Yasaka. After he few moments, he simply blinked in surprise.

"My...for Yasaka to send me this..." the man muttered, and took a good look at Terra. He then chuckled.

"My...I never knew that Yasaka would send you here. You must be quite a person to receive a word from her." the violet haired man said to him, which caused others to blink in confusion and surprise at him.

"Do you know Yasaka-sama?" Leone asked. The man nodded at her.

"I do know her. We've came into contact with each other a few times, but we're friends nonetheless." the man said, smiling at him. He then stood up and bowed in greeting to the three of them.

"I believe I didn't introduce myself to you yet. My apologies." the man said. "Let me introduce myself a bit more, since you're aware of the supernatural world. My name is Omoikane, Shinto Kami of Knowledge and Wisdom." Omoikane introduced himself, which surprised everyone in the room.

"K-K-K-Kami!?" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise, seeing a Kami right in front of them. Leone immediately kneeled in front of the Kami in front of her.

"Omoikane-sama!" Leone said, as she bowed down.

"So you're a God, huh..." Terra said, looking at him with surprise. The Shinto God merely chuckled at them.

"Now now, there is no need for formalities. Just treat me as you did before you knew my identity." Omoikane said to them. The two slowly untensed, but they were a bit stiff to see a God literally in front of them. Omoikane just looked at the letter once more, and back to Terra.

"So from what I have read, your father is a dragon?" Omoikane asked, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Yes. I am currently on the search for my old man, who is named Volstgalph, King of the Earth Dragons." Terra told him. Omoikane hummed in thought as he closed his eyes.

"Coming from your thoughts, you aim on receiving the reason or truth from why he left you?" Omoikane asked him, causing Terra to look at him with surprise.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Terra asked, causing Omoikane to chuckle at him.

"Well, I am the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. It also helps that I can read one's thoughts and bring it into my own." Omoikane told him, causing Terra to go "oh" at him.

"Cool, so you're like a mind reader!" Yorokobi said, as he popped out of Terra's bag.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that I could read minds." Omoikane responded, and then looked at Terra.

"Even though I can read minds, I can only read on what you're currently thinking. So tell me...what is it that you seek from me?" Omoikane asked.

"Do you know where my old man is?" Terra immediately asked the Kami of Wisdom And Knowledge, causing him to raise an eyebrow at Terra.

"You ask me where your fathers whereabouts are?" Omoikane asked, trying to make sure that he heard it correctly.

"Yes. Since you're the God of Wisdom and Knowledge, surely you must know." Tasked told the God. The God merely chuckled at him.

"You certainly give too much credit for my speciality, but I'm afraid that my knowledge isn't omnipresent, meaning that I do not know everywhere at once." Omoikane said, causing him to deflate. "However...I said that reading thoughts are my specialty. I can read the thoughts of yoru father, no matter how far away he is."

This revelation suprised Terra and the others.

"You can do that!?" Mittelt exclaimed in suprise. Omoikane once again chuckled at her.

"Of course. I am a Kami after all." Omoikane said. He then closed his eyes, and concentrated for a few moments. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"I see..." Omoikane said, and took a good look at Terra.

"Well now...it seems like I learned a bit from your father's thoughts." Omoikane said, causing Terra to look at the Kamil with suprise, before he stood up and leaned in.

"What!? What is it!?" Terra asked with, wanting to know what it is. Omoikane took in a deep breath and sighed and proceeded to drink his tea.

"Calm down young one. Your answers will come you if you calm down." Omoikane told him, which caused Terra to pause for a bit, and then calmed down and sat back down.

"From what I've read from his thoughts, he was thinking of going to Tsuruga, thinking something significant will happen there." Omoikane told him, surprising Terra and the others.

"Tsuruga? That's a city that you can get to in a day by train." Leone said, recognizing the Japanese city. But Mittelt interjected.

"Why would a Dragon be interested in going to a Japanese City? It doesn't make any sense..." Mittelt said. Terra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...if I know my old man, is that he likes to seclude himself from humans and society. But for him to approach a city..." Terra said, looking down in thought. Omoikane cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"If I may interject, I could put in that his reasons for going to the Japanese city doesn't involve any violence caused by him. So rest assured, he won't attack a city." Omoikane told them, which caused the tension in the air to deflate.

"I see..." Terra said, and smiled. He then bowed in thanks to Omoikane.

"Thank you Omoikane-sama." Terra said to him. "You've helped me in my next step on finding my father and find the reason why he left me in the first place."

"I can tell." Omoikane said, as he leaned back on his chair as he folded his fingers together. "I'm surprised on your reasons for finding your father. You don't wish to reunite with him, but learn the truth on why he left you." Omoikame told him, causing Terra to blink in surprise, before he found out that he just read his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what I'm aiming for." Terra told him. Omoikane closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them up again. This time, he had a suggestive look on his face.

"You know...going through such lengths to learn the truth for your father must be quite difficult." Omoikane said. "And as a God of Knowledge, I find it admirable that you're determined to learn the truth and knowledge of your father's leave. Finding knowledge must be quite difficult with this kind of goal in mind. So Terra-kun...I would like to put an ease to your wondering journey." Omoikane told him, which surprised Terra.

"...You know...the truth on why he left me?" Terra said, causing Omoikane to nod at him.

"Even though I read his mind, I luckily managed to catch a thought of him on why he is going all over the place." Omoikane told him, and looked at Terra.

"Tell me Tachikaze-kun. Are you ready to learn the truth on your father's leave?" Omoikane asked, causing the whole room to go quiet. Mittlelt and Leone went quiet, their eyes back and forth from Terra to Omoikane, while Yorokobi just stared at the interaction between the two.

The tension was thick. Everyone just stared at Terra's response to that question. His goal...his aim throughout his whole journey. The answer is right in front of him...just like that. It was unbelievable that Terra himself had to take a few moments to collect himself from this. Right in front of him was the opportunity to learn about his father. On why he left him behind, and simply move on with life.

But at the same time...he wanted to continue on exploring the world. Explore distant lands, and discover and learn so many things. The goal of searching the truth from his father was merely a direction for him to take, while the rest of the progress was his choice and his choice alone. To lose a goal in front of him will sort of give little meaning to his travels anymore.

After a moment of silence, Terra merely gave a smile at the Kami.

"...No. I don't need your help." Terra said, choosing his answer.

Silence remained within the room, and each one started at Terra with widened eyes.

"...What!?" both Mittlet and Leone said in surprise, while Omoikane just gaped at Terra's unexpected answer. Mittlet stood up from her seat.

"But Terra! This your big chance to learn on why your father left you in the first place!" Mittelt told him, and Leone stood up as well.

"Yeah Terra! Why would you say no to something like this!?" Leone asked him with surprise. Omoikane didn't say anything, but leaned in showing the same kind of question that Leone asked. Terra calmly looked at all in the room, and merely smiled.

"While I admit that I do want to learn the truth, I find this way too damn easy. And Omoikane-sama." Terra said, turning to the surprised Kami in front of him. "Despite on you learning the truth from my old man, I have a deep feeling that what he thought presently was only the tip of the iceberg. Trust me. I know my old man way more than you, despite you being of God of Knowledge." Terra said, and gave a resolute look. "Besides. Learning the truth will feel more satisfying and better if I learned the truth from my old man's mouth, and his mouth alone."

Omoikane stared at Terra's reasoning, his jaw slightly dropped on what he heard on what Terra said. It looked like he just witnessed something phenomenal. Omoikane continued to state at Terra for a few moments, before he decided to respond.

"So you choose to hear the truth from your own fathers mouth? You would rather seek him out, rather than easily choosing the easy path of learning the truth?" Omoikane asked incredulously. Terra didn't say anything, but gave a confident smile and nodded. A small curve appeared on the Kami's lips, before he started laughing out loud.

"Ufufufu...hahahaha!" Omoikane started laughing, hearing this kind of thing that he heard from Terra. The laughter didn't hold any mocking to Terra, nor did it make fun of him. He was laughing because he was astounded by Terra's reasoning.

"It there something you find funny, Omoikane-sama?" Terra said with a raised eyebrow, not bothered at all by the laughter. Omoikane merely gestured his hand with a "no", and decided to stop laughing for a bit.

"Haha...No, nothing is funny. I'm simlply amazed." Omoikane answered, and looked at Terra with a bit of admiration in his eyes. "In all my years of handling and governing knowledge and wisdom, you certainly are unique among all, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said. He closed his eyes, as he pondered on.

"Throughout all my life, I've learned that everyone has a pursuit for knowledge. Everyone possesses it. Whether it be human, angel, or devils. Deep within us, we have a want and yearn for knowledge, and we relentlessly try to achieve it." Omoikane stated. "When there is an opportunity of knowledge in front of them, they will immediately spring into seizing it. But you Terra..."

Omoikane merely chucked at the brunette.

"You are certainly rare among the people I have met. Instead of easily choosing the easy path to the truth, you instead chose your own path, in search for the whole truth." Omoikane told him, and smiled. "When people choose that kind of path, it shows that they are resolute, or incredibly stupid. But for you, you are the former, Tachikaze-kun."

"Glad to hear that." Terra said with a grin. Mittelt and Leone just looked back and forth between the two, highly surprised on seeing the interaction.

"Did Terra manage to astound a Kami?" Mittelt asked, still trying to process on what she saw. Leone just dumbly nodded at her.

"Yeah...I think he did." Leone said, looking surprised at this. Omoikane merely chucked at the two reactions.

"It's only natural that you two would act like this. After all, this is a rare event to see." Omoikane gave a small smile, and stood up. "Well everyone. I think Terra just received his counseling on his needs. Unless there is something more to ask?" Omoikane said. No one didn't say anything, but Terra merely raised his hand.

"I just have one more question before we go." Terra said. Omoikane gave him a raised eyebrow.

"And that is?" Omoikane asked.

"I don't mean any offense, but what is a Kami like you doing down here? I thought you might be up in Takamagahara with your fellow Kamis." Terra asked him. Omoikane merely raised an eyebrow at him, before he sighed.

"Yes, that's what people usually think of Gods and higher begins these days. Usually, it is true. However, for me..." Omoikane said. "I simply here because most of these days, the Shinto Kamis are not usually in conflict or any sort of trouble, thus they don't really resort or consult with me." Omoikane said. "I'm afraid that my fellow Kamis don't really need my services for that long. As such, I've decided that instead of doing nothing in Takamagahara, I should put my efforts into something else. Thus, it led me to descend down to the earth once more, and consult with humans with the knowledge and wisdom that I have." Omoikane said. "And I've got to say, I've been rather busy. But this sort of busy job is what I naturally live for." Omoikane said with a small smile. "Does that answer satisfy you, Tachikaze-kun?"

Terra and the others nodded at his answer. "Yes. Thank you, that is good enough." Terra said. Everyone then walked to the entrance of the store, ready to leave. Before they did, another person came through the door.

"I'm here!" said a male voice. He closed the door behind him, and looked ahead on what he saw.

"Oh. We have guest here?" said the newcomer in the room, as everyone took a good look at him.

He had a dark gray long sleeved turtleneck shirt. He wore a mix of two colors of brown. The first was dark brown that wend down to his thighs, and the lower was lighter brown at the bottom. He had highly dark blue hair that was scruffy and went down to his neck, and wore round glasses on. He had small irises. His figure was slender, but not too slender to be unhealthy. And by the looks of it, he was a few years older than Terra.

"Oh, Kei. Welcome back!" Omoikane said, smiling at seeing him. "Did you return from college?"

The young man known as Kei nodded at him. "Yes, I just finished college just half an hour ago. Am I bothering you on your business, tou-san?" Kei said to Omoikane. Omoikane merely waved his hand.

"No, no. We just finished business." Omoikane said. Mittelt then blinked at what Kei said.

"Wait...Tou-san?" asked Mittelt, highly confused on what the young man said. Leone looked confused as well, while Terra just blinked at Kei for calling Omoikane, a Kami, his dad...

'Wait...don't tell me...' Terra thought. He soon heard gasps of surprise from his two female companions, and immediately knew their reactions.

Utter surprise.

Omoikane looked at their expressions, and merely recognized something. He wasn't bothered by the fact on what they found out. The Kami merely stepped next to Kei, and put his hand on Kei's shoulder.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce him to you. This is Kei Shirogane. My son." Omoikane told them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kei said, as he bowed to them while greeting, noath bothered by the fact on what was revealed.

Silence reigned upon the room, until the reactions came.

"...EH!?" both Mittelt and Leone both shouted out, while Terra look simply shocked at this. Yorokobi just blinked in confusion out of this all.

It seems that the knowledge itself is too much too handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but this is all I could muster in order to update you guys on this rather popular story I have (to me personally).<strong>

**Now here is a challenge for you readers!**

**Can you realize on who Kei Shirogane is? He is from an anime/light novel that I love so much.**

**If you figured out on who he is before googling the name, then I salute you. For those who did, read/watch the series! It's awesome (in my opinion)!**

**And you're probably wondering on why Omoikane has a son. That will be revealed in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>To picture Omoikane, just look up Omoikane online, along with "Ayakashi Guild". Though, when you look at him, he is represented a "girl". So just try and picture him back in his original gender.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Read and Review, and no Flames<strong>****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements. And the game that I'm including.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And I've got to say, many people got it right in the reviews. Yes, it is indeed Shiroe from Log Horizon. Kei Shirogane appearance is based on his game avatar, not his real life avatar. It's more easier that way.**

**Since you all kept asking for a God, or a half god (Such as Valkyrie) to be in the story, I've decided that Shiroe will be a half-god. ****It coincides that Shiroe from his original world is Half-Alv, an ancient race of both human and Alv. This time, he is a half god, whose father is Omoikane. Being a son of Omoikane, Shiroe has more knowledge and wisdom than any other human being, or supernatural creatures themselves, and could possibly rival that of a God. And we all know that Shiroe's strategy, planning, and wisdom is OP in Log Horizon.**

****And now you ask why I didn't choose a Valkyrie or other half gods, it's because I find it kind of recycled and old. So I thought on bringing in a more unique approach.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Chino Arc - Part 2<strong>

**(Heavenly Counsel)**

Everyone just stood shocked and surprised on what stood in front of them. How could they not be surprised by this? It's because they just discovered that Omoikane, the Shinto Kami of Wisdom and Knowledge, has a son. Never once has it appeared in history, nor did it become public knowledge to everyone in the supernatural world. So just finding out about this is pretty shocking.

The young man known as Kei just sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "It seems that the people in front of me are related to the supernatural world." Kei calmly said. Omoikane simply chuckled at him.

"Yes. Yes they are, Kei." Omoikane simply said. Terra was the first to break out of his surprise, and just scratched the back of his head.

"So...you're the son of a Kami. Go figure." Terra simply said. Mittelt was still in shock as she pointed at Kei.

"W-Wait a moment! This man is your son!?" Mittelt said, still shocked on seeing this. Omoikane chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, he is my son. I understand on why you are so shocked and surprised. After all, it's not everyday that you witness someone new and related to a Kami, such as myself." Omoikane said while chuckling.

"I-I see..." Leone said. "I-If I may ask...how did this come? If you wish to discuss it?" Leone immediately said, trying to show her respects to the God's personal life. Omoikane simply chuckled at her once more.

"No need to be so tense, young child. I sense that you want the knowledge of how this came to be, which I cannot blame for. After all, I am its Kami after all." the Kami simply said, and simply sighed.

"Well, my story isn't that special at all. How Kei came to be is rather simply. During my stay here in the mortal realm, I fell in love with a mortal women. We ended up married, and had Kei here. Unfortunately, she passed away due to childbirth." Omoikane simply explained, and Kei sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's quite unfortunate, but we can't do anything about it now." Kei simply said. Omoikane simply nodded, and turned to the group.

"And now you know." Omoikane said, and then sighed. "Though, there is something I like to ask back."

This caused Terra to simply blink at the god's words, and titled his head. "And that is...?" Terra said while dragging off on that. Omoikane cleared his throat.

"As payment for my services towards helping you in your search for your father, I would like to ask not to spread this kind of news to the world." Omoikane said, gesturing to Kei. Kei simply sighed as heard his father's words.

"Tou-san...why did you reveal them my identity, if you ask them to keep this secret?" Kei asked, with no anger or annoyance in tone. Instead, he sounded more calm and composed as usual.

"Well, you certainly called me "tou-san" as you entered the store. I highly doubt that these three here couldn't figure it out. So I might as well let the cat out of the bag, as the mortal's metaphor goes." Omoikane said with a simple smile.

"True..." Kei said. Omoikane then turned to everyone.

"I trust that you four can keep this a secret? We wouldn't want any attention on us." Omoikane asked. Terra simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...it may be shocking that you have a son, Omoikane-sama, but no offense, but I highly doubt that the rest of the supernatural world will react that badly to his status. Sure, he is your son, but you two aren't...combat styled, are you? You guys just revolve around knowledge. And I'm sure there are other deities that govern over knowledge such as you guys." Terra pointed out, but then nodded. "But if you want to keep this a secret, then I don't see a problem with it."

Omoikane once again gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, he and I aren't certainly...battle suited, but we're sort of private people. We wouldn't want to cause a rile in the Three Factions or the supernatural world itself." Omoikane said, causing Terra to nod in understanding at him.

"Oh, I get where you guys are coming from, not that I can blame ya. Right girls?" Terra asked, turning to the two girls. The two broke out of their surprise and shock, and immediately nodded.

"H-Hai! I'll be sure to keep this a secret!" Mittelt stiffly said.

"I swear I won't tell~!" Leone said with a smile while putting up her hand. Omoikane simply nodded in thanks to their words.

"Thank you, all of you." Omoikane said. Terra then bowed in thanks to the God of Knowledge and Wisdom.

"No, thank you Omoikane-sama. You helped me in finding my father. So I gotta thank you for that as well." Terra said to him. Omoikane simply gave a goodhearted sigh at that.

"Fair enough. I wish you on the best of your journey towards the truth, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said. Terra nodded, and turned to the exit.

"C'mon girls. We're done here." Terra said with a smile, as he walked out of the door, along with the two blondes following in suit. Omoikane just waved a goodbye to them, until they were out of his sight.

"Ah...they were such interesting customers..." Omoikane said. Kei simply looked at his father with a raised eyebrow.

"How so, tou-san?" Kei asked with curiosity, causing Omoikane simply chuckled at his son, but then his expression grew slightly serious.

"I'l explain later. Right now, I need to tell you something. It regards a certain group that is in this town..." Omoikane said, about to explain what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Night Time - Hotel - Bedroom)<strong>

After attending to the "Heavenly Counsel" with Omoikane, the group decided to take a rest, and stop at a hotel to rest in. Currently, the group was laying on the bed. Yes, bed. Even though the group decided to get a two beds in their hotel room, for some reason the girls decided to crash onto Terra's bed. Terra simply just shrugged this off, not even bothering on why they're doing this.

Right now, the current position was Terra lying on his back, while his head was on Leone's, while Mittelt lied her head on Terra's lap.

"Wow...that was sure an eventful day." Leone said tiredly, while folding her arms behind her head. Mittelt scoffed at her.

"No kidding. I mean, we just met a Kami, and just discovered that he has a son. I think it is natural that it will have that kind of effect on you." Mittelt said dryly to her. Terra gave a tired sigh.

"Well, learning the truth can have its toll on you, so we're taking a rest. Maybe after tonight, we can leave for Tsuruga. That's the only clue I have right now." Terra said.

"Yeah...a good rest sounds good." Leone said, while comforting herself on a pillow. Mittelt just sighed at her, as she snuggled herself on Terra's lap.

"Sounds like an idea..."

"Yeah..." Terra said, as he continued to stare up at the ceiling in thought. It was then he remembered something. "Hey, girls..."

""Yes?"" were both responses.

"Do you remember those three people that were back at the Heavenly Counseling. You know, those three angry dudes?" Terra pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, those guys that were pissed. Wonder what crawled up their ass?" Mittelt commented. Leone held back a laugh at the commented, and merely gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, I remember them. Why do you ask, Terra?" Leone asked. Terra still stared at the ceiling in thought, thinking over on what happened.

"Well, I sensed magic from them." Terra pointed out, surprising the two girls. The sat up from their beds, and looked at Terra with surprise.

"Magic?" Leone asked. Terra sat up as well, and nodded at her.

"Yeah, magic." Terra said, as his face went a bit serious. "From what I've smelled and sensed from them, magic was around them. So I guess they were either wizards or someone else related to both magic and a certain race." Terra said. It was then Yorokobi came flying into the scene while eating a snack.

"I thought it was strange..." Yorokobi commented. "When we passed through those guys, I felt magic from them as well."

Leone then put her hand on her chin as she looked down in thought. "Well, they smelled like human, so they're probably wizards like you said Terra." Leone pointed out.

"Regardless of their race, they had magic within them. And in this world, magic in areas are meant for something..." Mittelt commented.

"You mean the time back at Kuoh?" Terra bluntly pointed out, causing Mittelt to flinch at that.

"H-Hey! I was under false orders! How was I-" Mittelt exclaimed, but cut off when she saw Terra snickering at her. Her eyes then widened as she realized on what he did.

"Y-You...! Did you just tease me!?" Mittelt shouted out as she pointed at Terra. Terra give a chuckle at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. Gotta say, it worked like a charm." Terra said to her, causing the others to chuckle at him. Mittelt then blushed in embarrassment and glared at all of them.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!" Mittelt shouted out to them. "I mean...I tried to kill Terra while under orders! How am I supposed to wave it off like some joke!" Mittelt shouted out to them, causing the others to stop as soon as they realized that they just treaded on sensitive water.

"It was because of you that me and my friends are still alive..." Mittelt said grimly, as she looked at the ground in guilt. "It's because of you, Terra...that I'm here right now. I don't know why you forgave me in the first place..." Mittelt sadly said. It was then she squeaked in surprise when she felt an arm wrap around her and brought her close to a warmer source. She blinked, and realized that she was brought closed to Terra's body. She immediately blushed on the contact she had with Terra.

"H-Huh?" Mittelt squeaked in surprise. Before she could say anything, Terra spoke to her.

"Mittelt..." Terra softly said. "Didn't I tell you before? I don't care on what you on what your friends did now. You were in a situation that you couldn't help but follow unknowingly. And you're feeling regret and sorrow after what you did. Just me seeing you feel that makes me forgive you already." Terra said to her, causing Mittelt's eyes to widen, as she was surprised in silence. It was then Terra gave a chuckle.

"Besides, what's done is done now. We can't really do anything about it." Terra told her reassuringly. "So don't worry. I already moved on and accept you." Terra finally told her.

Mittelt's just had her mouth slightly drop at his words, and then it closed. Her lips soon formed into a small smile, and she leaned more into Terra's warmth.

"Yeah..." Mittelt quietly said. Terra merely stood still and comforted her. Before the two could enjoy their moment, they heard a throat being cleared. Mittelt's eyes widened as she heard that noise, and Terra merely blinked. They both turned to a certain direction, and saw Leone sitting there. The blonde buxom women simply gave a smirk at the two of them.

"Wow...this is sweet to watch." Leone commented, causing Mittelt to stiffen, while Terra simply blinked. Mittelt immediately separated herself from Terra.

"A-Ah..." Mittelt stuttered, blushing bright red at this. Leone merely smiled at her.

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm happy to see you two bond more closely together." Leone told her, and gave an innocent smile. "But then again, you also deserve one of Terra's comforting hugs." Leone told her. Mittelt flushed brightly at her, before she realized something.

"Wait...you said "also deserve"..." Mittelt slowly said, and then her eyes widened in realization. "Y-You mean...!?" Mittelt said while pointing at Leone. Leone still kept up her smile on her face, as if she is enjoying this.

"Oh? Didn't Terra tell you? He was quite passionate in holding me, embracing me. I could just feel his body warmth onto mine..." Leone said, wrapping her arms around Terra, causing Mittelt to fume at seeing this. Meanwhile, Terra merely scratched the back of his head on what Leone said, not bothered at all.

"Well, I had to wrap my arms around you since we were both going underground faster. After all, it makes the spell easier." Terra told her. Leone pouted at him for ruining her game.

"Aw, Terra...you just ruined the game..." Leone cutely complained to him, causing Terra to blink at her once more.

"What game?" Terra asked. Mittelt immediately wrapped her arms around Terra's waist, glaring at Leone.

"Well he just did! So deal with it!" Mittelt exclaimed to her. Leone merely chuckled at her.

"Oh? But what will stop me from doing it again?" Leone asked. Before Terra could speak up and break up the fight, a loud noise filled the air.

*Boom!*

It wasn't very loud, but it was certainly noticeable for everyone to notice. Everyone turned to the source of the noise, and their eyes widened on what they saw. There was a smoke cloud that was rising into the air from a certain location far away. And that location was...

"That's...That's Omoikane's store!" Terra said with surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Heavenly Counsel)<strong>

Heavenly Counsel. What once stood as a simple and nice store for counseling...now stood up with the front blown to rubble and smoke permeating from it. It was then multiple steps were walking into the store, along with a few snickering. I robbed figure walked into the store, and simply smirked as he walked inside.

"Heh..." the mage merely smirked as he walked inside. "Well now...he won't be happy about that."

"Who cares?" another man came beside him. "As long as we give payback to that prick, then we're completely satisfied."

"Yeah. And besides, Omoikane is merely a God of Wisdom and Knowledge. I highly doubt that he can take on a group of mages all together."

"Speaking of which, the guys are also want in on the action. Should we let them in?"

"By all means."

All the mages walked into the store, walking around with the feeling of victory. They all looked around the store, completely trashing the place. The leader seemed to have smirked as he stood by and watched his allies take care of the work.

"Heh. I'll teach that son of a bitch. Who does he think he is? Sure, he is a Kami. But the weakest Kami out of all..." the leader smirked. "I can see it now. Him groveling at my feet. We mages proving that we're more than Gods, and prove to be worth in the Khaos Brigade..."

While the man was already celebration victory by himself, another magician ran up to the man.

"Leader!" shouted out the man. The magician looked annoyed, being cut off by the victory.

"What?" the leader said to him annoyed. The magician looked troubled on what he was about to tell him.

"We've looked everywhere in the store. But...we can't seem to find them." The magician reported, though afraid on the kind of reaction he is going to see. The leader immediately glared at the reporting magician, and grabbed his by his collar and shook him violently.

"What do you can't find them!? Did you idiots let them escape!?" the leader shouted out to them.

"W-We don't know s-sir! All we know is that we lost them!" the man said as he was shook back and forth. The leader growled and pushed the man hard, resulting in the magician falling onto his ass. He then turned to the others.

"Spread out and find that Kami! I will now allow him to escape and injure our pride!" the man angrily shouted out to the group. However, before they could respond, they heard one voice.

"**Mind Shock!" **shouted out a voice from afar. The entire group looked behind the leader's back, as well as the leader looking back, and saw a certain man standing outside the store from afar and across the street.

Before they could respond, they noticed a small orb between all of them, and were in for a nasty surprise. The orb soon exploded, and engulfed the entire area. It was then chaos ensued upon their group.

"AAAAHHH!"

"M-MY HEAD!"

"IT FEELS LIKE IT"S BEING TORN OPEN!"

Screams of pain were shouted throughout the whole group, as everybody clutched their heads through intense pain. Meanwhile, a certain man calmly stared at the damage he caused.

'Mind shock is an attack where you'll experience mental shock. You'll be stunned by this attack for a while...' Kei thought as he watched the men in pain. He then pointed his staff forward, and channeled magic into it.

"**Pulse Bullet!**" Kei shouted out as he shot forth multiple magic bullets from his staff, effectively hitting the enemy and causing some of them to fall injured. As he managed to take a few down, he suddenly dodged to the right as a weak blast of magic came towards him. He looked at the attack with surprise, before looking back to see the leader on his knees while stretching out his hand.

"Y-You...B-Bastard...!" the leader said in pain, before crying out in pain as he held his head. Kei narrowed his eyes at seeing the man being able to muster up enough strength to fire, but then returned to a mental state of pain.

"It seems he need to be taken care of..." Kei said, pointing his staff once more and fired a bullet of magic, injuring the leader and causing him to collapse onto the floor. Soon, the rest of his companions fell to the ground. As soon as they collapsed, Kei calmly looked around the area, checking to make sure that there is no one else around. After confirming that, he gave a breath out as he pushed up his glasses.

"It seems we managed to avoid trouble..." Kei said, and turned to a small alley. "Tou-san, we're safe."

Omoikane walked out of the dark alley, and had a frown on his face as he witnessed the scene. "Oh dear...this is not good at all." Omoikane muttered. "I thought that they would leave me alone due to my speciality, but instead..." Omoikane said, and shook his head. "This happened. I was well prepared for this, but hoped this didn't come." Omoikane said.

"Tou-san, what should we do now?" Kei asked, being concerned for his father. Before Omoikane could speak, someone else arrived.

"Omoikane-sama! Kei-san!" shouted out as familiar voice. Their eyes widened in surprise, before looking up because of the source of the noise. They saw Terra coming from the sky with Yorokobi on his back, Mittelt following in suit, and Leone hopping off building. They all landed in front of them.

"You guys alright?" Terra immediately asked, seeing their surroundings. But he then blinked when he saw the men on the ground injured. He then turned to the two and tilted his head.

"...So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you managed to take care of them?" Terra asked, surprising the others with that question.

"Huh!? But I thought..." Mittelt said with surprise, taking a look at the two. Leone looked at them with surprise as well. Omoikane merely chucked, while Kei simply sighed.

"It seems that they're starting to know, Tou-san." Kei calmly said. Omoikane nodded at him.

"Quite. Well, I suppose we should tell them more about you. Otherwise, they'll just be drawing up unneeded knowledge." Omoikane told his son, and turned to everyone. "Well, I suppose I should start that we forgot one detail about Kei and my late wife. You see, the women that I married wasn't just your average mortal. No, she was a talented magician." Omoikane revealed, suprising everyone.

"Wait...so your son here is a..." Leone said, looking at Kei, who simply gave an awkward smile at her. Omoikane nodded at her statement.

"Indeed. My son has the capability of using magic, just like his mother." Omoikane said.

"Oh..." Terra said, and folded his arms. "I thought it was something funny, but my senses didn't betray me. I sensed magic from you, but I thought it was some sort of "divine" feeling, since you and Kei are Kamis." Terra told them, surprising Kei there.

"You can sense magic, Terra-san?" Kei asked, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Yep. Sensing magic is a part of my speciality." Terra told him.

"I see..." Kei said, while putting a hand on his chin. Before the group could talk further, they heard a weak cough not too far from them. They turned, and saw that the leader was on the ground, stumbling to retain consciousness.

"H-Heh...you may think you won..." the leader of the group said weakly. "B-But it's not over yet. There are...more of us...in this town. There is no...way...you're going to make it alive..." the man said with weak voice, and fainted.

His words surprised the group standing before him.

"There are more!?" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise.

"This is not good..." Kei stated seriously, as he frowned upon learning this.

"Indeed." Omoikane agreed. "This is not good at all. What we've dealt with is probably a small part of a larger group. We need to deal with this..."

Terra stayed silent for a few moments, and then put his fist onto his palm. "Yosh. It seems that we are about to get busy."

"We?" Omoikane, both surprised and confused by this. "What do you mean "we", Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane asked. Terra also blinked back in confusion.

"What do you mean by that question, Omoikane-sama? We are going to help you." Terra told the Kami. The Shino Kami of Knowledge merely blinked, and then gave a soft chuckle.

"I see..." Omoikane said. "So those are your reasons. Noble indeed, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said while impressed. Yorokobi tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Did I miss something here?" Yorokobi asked. Kei then smiled at the cat.

"It seems that tou-san just read Terra-san's mind. By my guess, it seems that Terra has his own reasons for helping him." Kei pointed out. Omoikane merely laughed at his son.

"You know me better than anyone, my dear boy!" Omoikane gave a good hearted laugh, and then cleared his throat. He then adopted a serious expression.

"Alright. Tachikaze-kun, I assume that your friends will help as well?" Omoikane asked.

"Of course Omoikane-sama! I'll willing to kick some ass!" Leone exclaimed to him.

"Well, if Terra is doing this, I might as well do it to." Mittelt said while giving a smirk.

"Count me in! I'm Terra's partner-and-crime!" Yorokobi shouted out while thrusting his paw up in the air. Omoikane nodded, and turned to Kei.

"Kei. You know what to do." Omoikane said to his son. Kei nodded, and turned to the group.

"If it is alright with you, Tou-san and I will be this group's strategist. We we will lay out a plan to best deal with the large group of mages that could possibly threaten this town." Kei told the group, to which they nodded.

"Right. First, we must set up a base of operations, and then..." Kei explained, as he went onto planning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later - Outskirts of Chino)<strong>

After the group strategized on how to take down the group of mages, they soon set off. Omoikane went into hiding, seeing that his abilities prove no use on a battlefield. Meanwhile, Kei will set off as a field strategist for the group. Mittelt was sent off into the sky as reconnaissance. For everyone else, they were now walking underground in Terra's **Earth Dragon's Tunnel**. They all followed Terra as he felt stronger vibrations from a certain distance, while Kei gave directions and locations of the city. They soon approached a certain location that had a strong amount of vibrations.

"This area...it seems to stem out of Chino..." Kei stated, as he pushed up his glasses. "It would most likely be the case, since being outside the city certainly states something..." Kei said, causing the others to nod at him.

"Yeah, that seems like the case." Terra said, and then reached into his phone and dialed a number. A few moments passed by, and he soon connected with Mittelt.

"Hey, Mittelt. I think we're near our targets. Can you see how many there are?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. Heading towards your phone location and...wow..." Mittelt commented, as if she is surprised by something. This caused Terra to raise an eyebrow at it.

"What is it Mittelt? Did you find them?" Terra asked.

"Yeah..." Mittelt said. "...And there are more or less a hundred of them."

Silence reigned upon Terra, staying silent as soon as he heard the numbers.

"Did you just say...around a hundred of them?" Terra asked, causing surprise and shock around them.

"Yep..." Mittelt said, making a popping noise with the "p" at the end.

"...Well...that certainly unexpected." Terra commented dryly. He heard Mittelt sighed exasperatedly on the phone.

"Yeah...so what now?" Mittelt asked. Terra hummed in thought, and turned to Kei and Leone.

"Mittelt said that we're about to face around 100 mages. Any plans?" Terra asked. Kei closed his eyes in thought, and thought on what to do from here. He then opened his eyes, and looked at the two.

"Despite us being greatly outnumbered, I have the strategy to take them out. Though, I need to know something. Which one of your group is capable of attacking multiple enemies?" Kei asked. Terra raised his hand, while Leone just crossed her arms. It was true. Terra's abilities and magic have the capabilities to cause great wide-spread damage, while Leone is capable of taking on 1 enemy alone, or a small group at best.

Kei nodded at him, as he begun his plan. "Alright then. Terra-san, you're with me. Meanwhile, Leone-san, are you confident in taking down the leader of the group?" Kei asked. Leone smirked as she punched her fist, showing she is ready.

"I'm confident that I can take down the enemy with my abilities." Leone told him. Kei nodded, and turned to Terra.

"Terra-san, I need you to tell Mittelt to help Leone as well, as the two will work together to take down the enemy." Kei told him, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Right." Terra agreed, and went on the with plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Surface)<strong>

Meanwhile, a large group of mages were sitting around, talking with one another. They were all having hearty laughs with each other, while holding beer in their hands. They were all enjoying the night, as if nothing will bother them.

...Too bad they failed to take into account of certain people in the area.

The ground soon bursted in front of the whole group, catching the everyone off guard. Before they could comprehend and understand what was going on, Terra and Kei were the first to act.

"**Earth Dragon's Roar!**" It was then a storm of rocks came towards the magicians, sweeping a huge portion of them away and buried underneath Terra's attack. The remaining mages looked at where the attack came from, and saw Terra and Kei standing there, ready to fight.

"Intruders!" shouted out one of the magicians, as they began their attack as well. They all began shooting a myriad of magic bullets towards the two, and Terra already sprung into action.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!" **Terra slammed his fist on the ground, and a wall came up to protect the two. The wall successfully blocked the attack, and Terra turned to Kei.

"You stay here for cover. I'll go and create some havoc with these guys!" Terra told Kei. Before Terra could move, Kei stepped up.

"Hold on Terra-san." Kei told Terra, stopping Terra in his tracks.

"Hm?" Terra looked at Kei with a confused expression. Kei then raised his staff at Terra, and began a spell.

"**Haste.**" Kei chanted, as a light overcame Terra's body. Terra blinked at the magic that was happening to him, and looked down on his body.

"What just happened?" Terra asked, a bit confused at this.

"I've increased your speed." Kei explained, surprising Terra a bit. "This spell can increase your overall speed for a limited amount of time. I would suggest that you use it best during this time limit." Kei advised. Terra nodded, and turned to get ready for battle.

"Thanks man!" Terra said, smiling as he then ran in high speed towards the group of attacking mages. They were all caught off guard at the high speed Terra performed, but that surprise was the opportunity that Terra used.

**"Claw of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out as he deliver a round house kick with earth attached to his leg, knocking out a row of mages. He immediately moved when more magic attacks headed towards him. As soon as he managed to move out of the way, he started his next attack.

"**Earth Dragon Pillars!**" Terra slammed his hands onto the ground, causing multiple earth pillars to pop out of the ground, sending mages flying into the air. He then twisted the pillars to act as a shield against the incoming attacks. He gave a slightly bothered look at the constant attacks at him.

"Sheesh, the attacks don't stop..." Terra said, seeing the attacks. He decided to take care of this once and for all.

"**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!**" Terra summoned forth a sandstorm in the area, causing the mages to cough and cover their eyes as sand began flooding into their faces. They were all stunned and bothered by the distraction, and Terra used that to his advantage. He then leapt into the air as he managed to dodge the incoming lightning bolts and fireballs. He then cocked back his fist.

**"Earth Dragon's Jack Hammer!" **Terra's entire arm became encased in rock and began taking form of a jack hammer. He then spun in the air as he headed straight towards the ground.

"OOOORRAAAHH!" Terra roared out as he sent a powerful blow to the ground, literally causing an earthquake and the earth to tear apart. This resulted in area damage so wide that it took out all of the surrounding mages. The results was absolute chaos for the mages, as they were sent flying away from the powerful blast and earthquake. Meanwhile, Kei looked at Terra with wide eyes at the power he displayed.

"A-Amazing...I never knew Terra-san was capable of this type of power...!" Kei said, astonished on what he saw. Terra slowly rose up from the ground, with fist still raised. He merely smirked, eager to fight his foes in front of him.

"I expected something better from you mages, but I'm disappointed." Terra commented. "Back where I came from, even a normal magic guild could kick your ass." Terra commented, and then turned to Kei who was still hiding behind the wall.

"Yo! Kei! Coast is clear!" Terra waved to Kei. Kei slowly stepped out of his wall, and cautiously looked around to see if there were more enemies. After confirming it, he walked close to Terra.

"It seems we did, Terra-san. You certainly weren't joking about being able to take on multiple enemies." Kei commented. Terra smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, I've been facing multiple enemies for a long time now. I know a thing or two about taking them on." Terra told Kei. Kei nodded, and turned to a certain direction.

"It seems that we we're able to take out the enemies here. Now we have to see if Mittelt-san and Leone-san has-" Kei said, but was soon cut off by a loud noise.

*BOOM!*

A rather loud explosion resonated through the air, surprising both Terra and Kei as they turned to the source of the explosion. There was a smoke cloud emanating from the area, and it certainly looked like...

"Is that...where Leone and Mittelt headed?" Terra asked, suddenly cautioned by this. Kei nodded.

"Indeed. We should go check this out." Kei stated seriously, which made Terra nod at the two ran off to the source of the explosion

* * *

><p><strong>(Open Field)<strong>

As soon as they arrived at where Mittelt and Leone are, their eyes widened at what they saw. In front of them was a battlefield full of blast marks and smoke rising everywhere. Everything was a wreck. Trees were knocked down, as well as rocks having holes. It was literally a battlefield to see in front of you. The conditions of both Mittelt and Leone made Terra suddenly become alarmed by their conditions. They were both standing, but showed a few marks here and there. Leone had her lion-like features out, while Mittelt stood while having a **Spear of Light **in her hands. Their faces had the look of trouble on them, showing that their battle wasn't easy for them.

"Mittelt! Leone!" Terra cried out to them. They both heard his voice, and immediately turned their head towards Terra.

""Terra!"" they both said with relief, as they smiled at his arrival. Terra narrowed his eyes at the conditions they're in.

"What happened to you girls?" Terra asked them with a serous tone. Before they could answer, they heard a voice speak up from afar.

"So more of your friends decided to show up?" a voice said with a sneer. Everyone turned to where the source of the voice came from, and they saw a man standing from a distance from them. He wore a dark robe with red lines streaming on some sides, along with a huge white collar shot up. He had slightly tanned skin. He had white hair, styled into one side short while the other is longer, along with a scar on his face.

"And who might you be?" Terra asked, putting up his fist. The man in front of him gave a "heh" to him.

"Well, since you asked, I might as well. But I find it useless to tell my names to a bunch of soon to be corpses." the man said darkly to them, causing Terra to narrow his eyes at the threat the man said.

"I suppose I'll tell you anyway. My name is Gekido! The name of the man who will vanquish you. I commend you for defeating my subdorinates, but this is the end of the line for you!" the man now known as Gekido shouted. He then brought out large golden gauntlets with piston-like attachments to it.

"Behold, the very weapon that made me the leader of this group! The **Sacred Gear** known as **Adramelech's Wrath!**" the man shouted, and electricity began discharging from the gauntlets. It was quite powerful, as it sent out powerful discharges. Terra saw this, and immediately cracked his knuckles.

"So the leader is a powerful lightning user, huh?" Terra stated, causing Leone to nod at him.

"Yeah, this guy is tough to defeat. He sends out powerful lightning blasts that can literally shock you to death. He can also discharge electricity on his body, so close combat is out of the question." Leone stated. Mittlet nodded at him.

"Geez. That Sacred Gear is annoying to deal with..." Mittelt stated annoyed, as her grip tightened on her spear. Terra walked forth of the group, and went into fighting stance.

"But thankfully, we're all here. I'm sure we can take him down." Terra stated. Gekido merely laughed at him.

"You?! Defeat me!? Don't joke with me!" Gekido shouted out, as he shot forth a powerful blast of lightning. Terra immediately slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Earth Dragon Protective Wall!" **Terra yelled out, as a wall of earth came up once more and shielded the group. The lightning blast impacted, and caused lighting to discharge everywhere. The lightning blast soon left a small crater and scorch marks on the wall. Terra's eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

"That's some powerful lightning..." Terra muttered. "I can leave that kind of damage on my wall? It's just like the wind of the Tengu." Terra muttered. Mittelt looked surprised at the damage it left.

"Holy shit! Even his lightning can greatly damage Terra's wall!" Mittlet cursed. Leone frowned when she saw this.

"Just like the Tengu's wind..." Leone commented.

"This ain't going to be pretty..." Terra said to himself, but then shook his head. "No. There is no room for doubt. Right now, we have a battle to win. Right?" Terra said to everyone, causing them to nod. Kei then brought up his staff.

"And I'll do everything in my power to support you. Such as this." Kei said, bringing up his staff and began his staff.

"**Astral Bind!" **Kei's staff glowed with a purple aura, as it summoned forth by magical threads and attached to Gekido.

"What the-!?" Gekido said surprised, seeing the magical threads restrict his movement. He attempted to shock the threads, but no avail to it. Kei turned to the group with a face that says "I gave you an opening!".

"Go!" Kei shouted to the group. The rest nodded, as they shot forth at the opportunity that Kei gave them. They all sped forward towards the the magician. Gekido growled in annoyance, and shot forth multiple shots of lightning at the group. They immediately moved aside from the blasts, and Mittelt threw her spear at the man. The magician immediately shot another lightning bolt towards the incoming

"**Earth Dragon's Boulder Avalanche!**" Terra summoned multiple magic circles around him, and shot forth multiple boulders towards his opponent. His eyes widened at the incoming attacks, and struggled to move from the magic threads, but no avail. The rocks soon closed in on him, and the man had no choice but to smash the rocks with his gauntlets.

Gekido roared as he smashed and punched the incoming boulders coming toward him, narrowly managing to avoid the incoming danger that headed toward him. However, his occupation with the rocks gave the girls an opportunity.

"Don't forget about us!" Leone shouted, as she swiftly approached the mage from behind, and deliver a powerful punch to the man's back.

"GAH!" Gekido shouted out in pain, as he was sent flying forward. Mittelt swiftly approached in front of the man as well.

"Payback is a bitch, bitch!" Mittelt shouted out to the man as she slashed the man with her spear in hand. A diagonal cut appeared on the man's chest, causing him to scream out in further pain. He soon landed on the ground, with wounds heavily giving him pain and not able to stand up.

"I-I will not lose...to people like y-you...!" Gekido struggled to get up, but he was swiftly stopped by an attack.

"**Mind Bolt!**" shouted out a voice, as a weak bolt of electricity shocked the downed mage, causing him to scream out in further pain. Soon, he slipped onto the ground unconscious from the blast.

Terra and the others immediately turned to Kei, who stood there with his staff pointed toward him. He set his staff down, and calmly gave a deep breath out.

"Don't worry. The attack was just enough to knock him out." Kei reassured them, causing Terra to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Terra said in relief. "For a second there, I thought you killed him." Terra said with relief. Mittelt sighed at him while smiling.

"Sometimes, you're too soft Terra. But that's what makes you special." Mittelt said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Leone put her arms around Terra's neck, and brought her close to her great, much to Mittlet's ire.

"Ah~! It's a good thing you arrived Terra! And Kei as well." Leone immediately followed up, as she turned to Kei with thanks in her eyes. "Who knows what might've happened if you didn't arrive. But thanks to you, we have a good ending!" Leone said. Terra sighed as he tried to remove his head from her grip.

"That's good to hear. Now could you let me go?" Terra asked. Leone smiled.

"Aw, what's that matter? Can't handle a simple hug?" Leone teased with a smile.

"Oi! He asked you to let go!" Mittelt exclaimed to her, pointing at her. Yorokobi simply laughed.

"Seems like things are back to normal!" Yorokobi cheered.

"This is normal?" Kei asked, with a bit of a quizzical tone trailing on what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tommorow - Train Station)<strong>

After dealing with the mage incident, Omoikane managed to contact the Magician Faction about the Stray Magicians that they've dealt with. The mages were soon arrested and taken away by the authorities, and peace was soon restored to the town. It was then that Terra decided to move now, since he dealt with the problem.

Right now, they were now standing in front of the train station, ready to set off to find Terra's father.

"Well, Chino seemed like a pretty nice place to spend time in." Terra commented. "But as a traveler, I must keep moving forward!" Terra said while pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Yorokobi cheered as he put his paw in the air.

"You're still as energetic as usual..." Mittelt commented with an amused smile. Leone just grinned at her.

"Isn't he always like that?" Leone asked, causing Mittelt to sigh at her.

"I guess..." Mittelt said, and she looked at Terra. "So I guess we're done here?"

Terra nodded at her. "Yep. We've managed to help Omoikane-sama and Kei-san with their problems, so I think they'll manage from here." Terra told her, and turned to the train station. "Well, I think it's time we depart." Terra said, as he took on step forward towards the train station.

"Just a moment, Tachikaze-kun!" shouted out a familiar voice. Terra tripped a bit, but managed to stop himself from falling. He blinked at that voice, and immediately turned around. The two girls also turned around as well, and they were surprised to see who was approaching them.

"Omoikane-sama?" "Kei-san?" everyone said to the two approaching people. Omoikane merely gave a friendly chuckle at seeing their reactions.

"Why hello everyone. I assume that you're heading out to Tsuruga?" Omoikane asked the group, causing them to nod.

"Yes, we're heading there, since that is where my old man is heading to." Terra said.

"Ah, I see. Good to see that you're on your way to finding the truth you want to know." Omoikane said with a smile, but then coughed his throat. "But let us move past the pleasantries. Tachikaze-kun, might I ask you something?" Omoikane asked. Terra blinked at the Shinto Kami's question, but nodded regardless.

"Go ahead." Terra told the god. Omoikane cleared his throat, and prepared himself to say it.

"Tachikaze-kun, do you remember the mages that attacked this town?" Omoikane asked, causing the others to raise an eyebrow at the type of subject. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah, those guys that attacked you? What about it?" Terra asked. Omoikane made a troubled face.

"Ever since we've managed to fend off and arrest the Stray Magicians, our actions proved to be both beneficial, yet consequential at same time." Kei informed the group, bringing alarm to them.

"Consequential?" Leone asked. Omoikane nodded at her.

"Yes. We've managed to keep the town of Chino safe, but because we did, our actions managed to attract undesired attention from a dangerous force." Omoikane told them, which brought more caution and alarm to the group. Omoikane continued. "I've managed to gather information about this group that the Stray Magicians are associated with, and it is not good to hear, to tell you the truth." Omoikane said.

"I see..." Terra said, not liking where this is going.

"Yes, that is rather unfortunate to hear. As such, they might be sending in mages to this town, probably for revenge or retaliation for arresting a part of their force." Omoikane said with a troubled face, and simply sighed.

"As such, I've decided that I will make our presences leave this town, making the town free from suspicion and targeting once they know that we're not here." Omoikane said to them, causing surprise to the group.

"You're leaving, Omoikane-sama?" Leone asked. The Kami nodded at her.

"Yes. I'll be heading back to Takamagahara, where it'll keep me safe from the dangerous force." Omoikane informed them, causing surprise to the group that he is heading back to his original realm. Terra turned to Kei, who stood silently next to his dad.

"And Kei is heading with you as well?" Terra asked. His answer lead to Omoikane sighing, while Kei closing his eyes at that type of question. This lead to a sense of concern with this.

"Unfortunately..." Omoikane said. "He cannot come with me."

Silence reigned upon the group, until there was one answer.

"What!?" were everyone's reactions. Well, everyone except for Terra who stood there with a surprised expression. Omoikane had a troubled look at hearing that.

"Yes. And I can explained that." Omoikane said, and turned to Kei with a sorrowful look. Kei simply sighed and nodded in understanding at his father. Omoikane smiled weakly and turned to the shocked group.

"I unfortunately cannot take him with me. The reason is because Takamagahara isn't a realm open for humans to enter. Even if Kei is my legitimate son, it doesn't change the fact that he is part human." Omoikane stated, and closed his eyes in regret. "Believe me, I wish for Kei to follow me into the heavenly realm, but breaking the law set up of the Shinto Gods will bring great consequences upon me and my son." Omoikane explained to them.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Terra said, seeing this kind of predicament for the father and son. Omoikane simply sighed at Terra.

"Yes, my son is in quite a predicament right now. However..." Omoikane stated, surprising the group once more.

"However...?" Mittelt asked, confused on where this conversation is going. Omoikane looked at Terra with an expression that meant something. Something familiar to Terra.

"Tachikaze-kun. I might not know you as much as you don't know me. But seeing that kind of strength you have in both body and mind, my wisdom is telling me to ask you this." Omoikane stated, and decided to ask it.

"Tachikaze-kun. Will you take my son with you during your travels?" Omoikane asked, which surprised the group once more.

"Huh!?" were everyone's reactions. Omoikane sighed in understanding their reactions.

"I understand this is rather sudden and something that can't be comprehended within a short amount of time, but I still must ask you this. Will you take my son with you during your travels? It will help cover his tracks, and you people have the capability of defending Kei here. I know I sound selfish here, but I don't know who else to turn to other than you." Omoikane said to them with a hidden pleading tone.

Silence reigned upon the whole group, hearing this kind of request from a Shinto Kami himself. Both Leone and Mittelt were looking at Terra and Omoikane in silence, seeing this kind of situation that they're in. Kei gave a neutral look at both his father and Terra, while Terra silently stood there with his arms crossed.

After a prolonging silence, Terra gave his answer.

"...Heh." Terra merely grunted, and gave a grin at the two. "If that's what you're asking, then I don't mind doing it." Terra finally answered, causing Omoikane to sigh in relief, while the others looked at Terra with surprise.

"I see..." Omoikane said, and gave a small smile. "And can I ask why you chose to take Kei with you on your travels? I can read your mind, but it's quite more better to hear it from your mouth." Omoikane said. Terra merely grinned.

"My reason why?" Terra stated, and merely grinned once more. "I'm accepting your request because I really don't mind. If Kei here is traveling with me, then I can't really see any problems with it. Besides, someone is already under my protection, so one more person doesn't make it a problem." Terra stated, causing Mittelt to look away awkwardly while finding the the sky to be interesting.

Omoikane merely chuckled once more at Terra's reasoning. "You're truly one of a kind, aren't you, Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane merely chuckled, and turned to Kei.

"Well my son, it seems that Tachikaze-kun reached his decision." Omoikane told Kei, which made Kei give a small smile at his dad. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Tou-san. This is for the best, after all." Kei said, as he moved in to hug his father a goodbye. Omoikane returned the hug back as he gave one final hug before the departed.

"Stay safe my son. And be sure to have some fun on your travels as well. I heard it's quite enlightening to the mind." Omoikane said to Kei, which made him chuckle.

"I'll be sure to do that, Tou-san." Kei said. Omoikane then raised an eyebrow at him.

"However, before you go, we should come up with an alias for you, just in case they mages learned your name. We don't want your name to be spread out, after all." Omoikane told Kei, which made Kei raise an eyebrow at him.

"An alias? Ah, I see why Tou-san. To help keep me safe even further. It might improve chances to covering my tracks." Kei agreed. Omoikane nodded in agreement.

"Yes, do you have a name in mind?" Omoikane asked. Kei merely smiled at his father.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kei said. "How does Shiroe sound?" Kei asked. His father raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Shiroe? That almost means "white" from japanese, and a shorter name of your mother's last name, Shirogane." Omoikane said, and merely gave a good hearted laugh. "It seems you chose the perfect name, Shiroe." Omoikane said.

Shiroe merely gave a smile at his godly father. "I suppose I did." Shiroe stated. Omoikane laughed a bit more, and then cleared his throat. He turned to Terra and the others.

"Well it seems like we made our decision has been made. Are you ready to leave now, Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane asked. Terra nodded at the Shinto God of Knowledge and Wisdom.

"Yes. We're about to leave Chino, so we better get going. C'mon Shiroe! An adventure awaits us!" Terra shouted out with vigor as he ran forth into the train station.

"Damn it Terra, stop running ahead of us!" Mittelt shouted out to Terra as she ran after him.

"Wooh! This is going to be fun!" Leone shouted out with energy.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Shiroe shouted out to the group as he ran after them. Omoikane chuckled once more at seeing his beloved son run off to the world beyond.

"Best luck to you, my dear son. I wish you the best of luck." Omoikane said with a smile, as he closed his eyes and a glow surrounded him. He soon vanished from the realm of Earth, and back to his original home.

* * *

><p><em>And so, Terra and his friends managed to help the Shinto Kami and his Half-God son from certain danger from a certain dangerous force. They soon set off, with a new companion by their side.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spell List:<strong>

**Shiroe's Spells:**

****Mind Shock! - This spell directly affects the mental mind, bringing great mental pain upon the target. Can be used as a widespread area attack.****

**Pulse Bullet! - It's basically a bullet made of magic. I know that this attack is highly weak in Log Horizon, but I've decided that thanks to Shiroe's magical talents, he can manage to conjure up a bullet that does normal damage.**

**Haste - This spell gives the target the ability to travel in high speed, almost rivaling a Knight of Devil Peerage.**

****Astral Bind! - This spell produces several magic threads from the ground and bind to the target. The target cannot move for a while.****

****Mind Bolt! - A bolt of lightning that directly affects the mind and body, making it a rather strong attack in Shiroe's arsenal (in this story).****

**Terra's Spell:**

****Earth Dragon's Roar!****

**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**

**Claw of the Earth Dragon! - Just like Natsu's Claw of the Fire Dragon, Terra has an earth version of this.**

****Earth Dragon Pillars!****

******Earth Dragon's Jack Hammer - Terra encases his arm and fist with earth shaped like a jack hammer. This is like a stronger variant or upgrade of Fist of the Earth Dragon.******

**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!**

****Earth Dragon's Boulder Avalanche! - Terra summons forth multiple magic circles around him, and shoots forth magic boulders toward his opponent. Imagine Fate/Stay Night's Giglamesh Gate of Babylon attack, except the blades are replaced by boulders.****

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap to this arc!<strong>

**Now Shiroe joins the party!**

**Yes, I've decided that in order for Shiroe's magical powers to work, I've decided to make his mother a rather powerful magician, thus making him highly skilled in the forms of magic. Though, his affinity leans more toward supporting allies or debuffing enemies. His offensive spells are considered normal at best, instead of mediocre and weak in the game.**

**Yay, the party know has a strategist and support!**

**I also wanted an interesting prospect for Terra and co. to fight against a Sacred Gear user who is nothing more than a regular enemy. Most Sacred Gear users in the story are mostly prominent and special people. I've always wondered on where there are other Sacred Gear users in the Khaos Brigade. As such, I've decided to make a Magician have a Sacred Gear. To spice things up.**

**As for the Sacred Gear the Gekido had, it was taken from the anime/manga Akame Ga Kill. I thought it would be interesting to see how Terra will deal with a lightning user, like how Natsu went against Laxus.**

**Also, the next arc that is coming up will be cool and awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Party:<strong>

**1. Terra Tachikaze (Human - Mage)**

**2. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)**

**3. Yorokobi (Exceed)**

**4. ****Leone (Youkai - Akame Ga Kill)**

**5. Shiroe (Half-God - Log Horizon)**

* * *

><p><strong>Visual Help<strong>

**To help visualize the leader of the mages and what Terra and co. fought, he looks like Cursed Doctor from Cardfight: Vanguard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Terra and Friends Play Cards Against Humanity Pt. 1<strong>

It was a usual day for Terra and his friends to stop at a small town and rest from their adventures. It was then one day that Terra decided to make fun of the resting time that they had.

And that method came in the form of...

"Cards Against Humanity?" Mittelt asked, confused and intrigued at Terra, as he held a box in his hands. Terra simply grinned.

"Yeah. I heard it's a really fun game to play. Plus, it needs four people. And we're a group of four people." Terra pointed out. Shiroe raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see...so you've decided that we play a game to pass the time? Seems interesting." Shiroe said. Leone smiled at him.

"This sounds like fun. Sure, why not?" Leone said. Terra grinned at her, and set down the box. Everyone gathered around the table, as Terra opened the box and began looking at its instructions.

"Okay...oh...sure..." Terra mumbled to himself, reading through the instructions, and then nodded in understanding. He then looked at everyone.

"Well, the rules are simple. Every round, someone has to be a judge and draw out a black card." Terra said, as he drew out a black card, with certain words on it. He set it on the table.

"After that, the rest of us has 10 white cards in out hands, and then pick whatever is best for the statement. And the winner of this game is when they manage to get 4 black cards after their card is chosen. Sound simple enough?" Terra asked, causing nods of understanding at him. Terra grinned, and began setting out the cards to everyone. Except for Yorokobi, who decided to just watch from the sidelines.

"All right. I'll go first." Terra said, as he drew out a black card, and began to read it out loud.

"**Hey baby. Come back to my place, and I'll show you (blank)." **Terra stated, causing everyone to have raised eyebrows at him.

"Is this some kind of sex game?" Mittelt asked him. Terra just shrugged at her.

"How should I know? We'll know if we keep playing. Now go on." Terra urged them, causing everyone to sigh and look through their hand. After some time, they all set down their white cards. Terra then grabbed the cards and shuffled them in his hand. He then drew out the first card.

**"Hey baby. Come back to my place, and I'll show you used condoms." **Terra stated, causing him to chuckle at those words. Meanwhile, everyone looked at Terra with (insert reaction). Though, Mittet's lips quivered. Terra noticed their reactions, and sighed at them.

"C'mon, we're practically all adults here. So why not just take in the adult humor here?" Terra asked, causing everyone to make them go "oh", and realize that they were indeed old enough to be adults. Terra then continued.

"**Hey baby. Come back to my place, and I'll show you the aristocrats."** Terra stated, raising an eyebrow at this, while everyone just stayed silent at that. Though, Shiroe just flinched at that card. Terra continued.

"**Hey baby. Come back to my place, and I'll show you a sudden poop explosion." **Terra said, and then began to bust a gut after reading that. Everyone just turned a bit green at that, but then began to laugh a little at the weirdness and wrong from what that statement stated.

"T-That sounds so wrong in so many ways...!" Mittelt said while laughing at that. Leone wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I-I know, right?" Leone said while trying to keep herself together.

"This is rather...strange." Shiroe said, while sweat dropping at that statement. Terra chuckled, and picked the last card.

"Alright. I'm going with "**sudden poop explosion"**. Who picked that?" Terra asked, causing Leone to raise her hand up in the air.

"I did!" Leone said, causing everyone to look at her. She noticed their reactions, and crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"What? It is funny, after all." Leone told the group. Everyone just gave a sigh or chuckle, and returned back the the game. Terra then turned to Mittelt who was sitting next to him.

"Alright. Your turn Mittelt." Terra told her, causing her to reach in for a black card, and then read it aloud to everyone.

"**What did you bring for show and tell?**" Mittelt stated, causing everyone to look through their cards once more. "Well that's a normal question. I guess this game isn't about sexual jokes." Mittelt stated. After everyone put down their cards, Mittelt shuffled them and looked through the first white card.

"**A machete." **Mittelt said, raising an eyebrow at that. "Holy shit. Someone didn't have a right childhood." Mittelt commented, imagining this kind of situation in a class room. She then drew the next card.

"**The shambling corpse of Larry King."** Mittelt stated, and then looked at everyone with a shocked expression. "When did this turn so dark!?" Mittelt exclaimed to them. "And who the hell is Larry King!?"

"I heard he is an American television host of a few shows." Shiroe commented, causing Mittelt to sigh tiredly at that.

"Someone must've held a grudge against him." Terra commented.

"No kidding. I think you'll get arrested for brining a dead body to show and tell." Leone commented. Mittelt just sighed once more at this, and looked at the last card.**  
><strong>

**"My broken dreams.**" Mittelt stated, causing her to look at everyone in shock. "Why did everyone choose such dark choices!?" Mittelt loudly asked them. Everyone gave awkward laughs at her.

"Who knows?" Terra said, while gazing away from her while scratching his head. Mittelt then looked at all the cards, and then sighed.

"When it comes to the dark humor...I'll have to go with the corpse of Larry King. Who's that?" Mittelt asked, which made Terra raise his arm. It made Mittlet go into shock once more.

"Terra!? That was you!?" Mittelt said shocked. Terra didn't looked bothered by it, and instead shrugged.

"What? It sounded funny in dark humor." Terra told her, as he took the card as a point for him. Mittlet sighed, and then turned to Leone.

"I think I'm seeing a darker side of you..." Mittlet mumbled. "Leone. It's your turn." Mittelt told her, which cause the women to reach for the card eagerly and read it.

**"He who controls (Blank) controls the world." **Leone stated, raising an eyebrow. "Well that's certainly an interesting statement." Leone commented with intrigue, and looked at everyone.

"Well, you heard the card. Let's see your choices." Leone told them, which everyone went through their cards. They soon picked their choices, and she shuffled them and picked them.

"**He who controls a squadron of moles wearing aviator goggles controls the world.**" Leone commented, raising an eyebrow. "Well that's certainly an interesting prospect of taking over the world. Hey, how come that never happened yet?" Leone asked Terra, causing him to shrug.

"Who knows?" Terra said while shrugging.

"This game is just weird..." Mittelt quietly commented. Leone went to the next cards.

"**He who controls centaurs controls the world.**" Leone said, and gave a "hmph" at that statement. "I highly doubt that." Leone commented. She then went to the next card.

"**He who controls 72 virgins controls the world.**" Leone said, astonished by this statement. "How exactly does that work?" Leone asked herself.

"Is that a reference Islamic Heaven, where 72 Virgins await you?" Shiroe asked, a bit disturbed by the fact that 72 Virgins were mentioned, and even more disturbed that these could take over the world.

"Yeah, that's the one. Truth is, that's actually a thing." Mittelt said, suprising the others around her.

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Fallen Angel, so I know all sorts of stuff about heaven. Still a bit surprised that virgins await you on the other side. And they say that Heaven is pure and innocent..." Mittelt grumbled to herself.

"Well, I guess Heaven is...intriguing, to say the least." Terra commented. Leone then looked at the rest of the cards, giving them a good look.

"...I'm going to have to go with the squadron of moles. Who picked that?" Leone asked, causing Terra to raise his arm up in the air once more.

"Wow Terra. You're on a roll." Leone commented, as she handed the black card once more to Terra.

It was now Terra - 2, Leone - 1, Shiroe - 0, Mittelt - 0

Who will win this?!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Arc: Tsuruga Arc<strong>


End file.
